


A New Dawn

by angelholme



Series: A New Dawn Trilogy [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A New Dawn, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Voldemort's return, Harry and Dawn decide to take their future in to their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> I think every character except Alison Lupin, Emily Black and Lauria Turner belong to either JK Rowling or Joss Whedon.
> 
> However the plot is mine, and I do not wish this to be stolen, copied or posted anywhere without my permission, and without this disclaimer intact.
> 
>  **Notes**
> 
> Despite what it seems, this is not a cross-over with Buffy. I am merely borrowing three characters, and bringing them in to the world of Harry Potter. But there will be no guest appearances from Buffy, Willow or the others, so if you are expecting them, I would suggest another story.
> 
> This is part one of three, and deals with Harry's fifth year, and is entirely AU.
> 
> If you want this story to make more sense, you should read "A New Dawn: Summer's Story" first.

"Why are we always the first ones to arrive?" Harry asked, looking around the platform at King's Cross.

"And couldn't we have had half an hour more in bed?" Dawn added in a sleepy voice.

"No, we couldn't" Sirius replied "And we are the first ones to arrive because Hermione was staying at the Weasleys, and you know what they're like for keeping time"

"Hey - I resemble that remark!" Ginny's voice came from behind them, and they turned to see her, Ron and Hermione wandering up the platform towards them "Just because not one single Weasley has every been on time doesn't mean we can't....." She paused, then trailed off "Oh bugger"

"To say the least" Lauria smirked, walking up to the group "But hey - at least I'm not the last this time"

"I wanted to make an entrance" Luna called out, sweeping down the platform in a very majestic manner "As befits my new status"

"Which is?" Ron asked curiously.

"Lord President Of Everything" Dawn replied quickly "Didn't you get the memo?"

"What's a memo?" Ginny asked curiously, and Dawn simply shook her head.

"My humour is wasted on pure-bloods" She sighed, then glanced up at the clock "We should get going"

"Okay" Harry nodded, then turned to the others "Sirius and I discussed something last night, and we want to enter the platform a very specific way, since we know Dumbledore will be watching" He held his left hand out to Luna, and his right hand out to Dawn "We three will go through first, with Luna on my left, and Dawn on my right. Then Ron and Hermione together, and Ginny and Lauria together" He saw the look of surprise on the last two girls' faces "I'm not suggesting you two are a couple, before you worry, but I want to make it perfectly clear to everyone and anyone who might see that we seven are not standing in our parents' shadows, and that when we move, we move as one body - united and together" They all nodded. Harry turned to Sirius "You'll come after us?"

"Of course" Sirius smiled, while Emily, Remus and Alison all nodded "We're here for you, from now until always"

"Good" Harry smiled, then turned to his friends "Shall we?"


	2. Back To School

Nymphadora Tonks leaned back against the wall of Platform 9 3/4 and sighed.

She knew why she was there - Dumbledore had made it perfectly clear that, as a member of The Order of The Phoenix, and a metamorph, she was perfectly placed to watch the students before they boarded the Express, and report on any new alliances that might have been formed during the holidays, and any that might have broken up. And, of course, to ensure that all the students made it on to the train safely.

But so far, there was nothing much to report. All the kids coming on to the platform were acting like they always did - running over to talk to their friends, waving good-bye to their parents and generally preparing for the six hour train journey to school.

She noted that Draco Malfoy hadn't arrived yet, but - from what Dumbledore and the other Order members has said, she wasn't really expecting him. He had spent the whole summer on the run, wanted for questioning in Lucinda Doyle's murder, and the odds of him turning up for the first day of school were slim to none. But, she reflected, there was always a chance he might count on his daddy's money and reputation to save him.

She suddenly realised that the noise level had decreased, in fact the entire platform had gone nearly silent. She looked around, trying to work out why, then, glancing down to the archway that provided the passage between the muggle and magical parts of the platform, her mouth fell open at the scene in front of her.

Harry Potter, Summer Potter and Luna Lovegood had walked through the portal, all holding hands. And even Tonks, who had been raised in the pure-blood world, couldn't miss the significance of Dawn standing at Harry's right hand, while Luna stood on his left.

A moment later, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walked on to the platform, followed a moment later by Ginny Weasley and Lauria Turner. Once all seven were through the entry-way, Ron and Hermione walked round to the front, and the group proceeded down the platform in what she instantly recognised as a standard protection formation.

A few seconds later, she saw her cousin Sirius appear, along with the other parents and their daughter - though she noticed neither Arthur nor Molly were present - carrying various bags and trunks.

She glanced back to the main group, and tilted her head to one side. There was something odd about the seven students. They were all dressed in basic Hogwarts' robes, but with a slight difference. For a moment, she let her glance wander from Hermione to Ron, Ron to Luna, Luna to Dawn and Dawn to Harry, then it struck her. They were all wearing the same type of pendant. A long silver chain, with a small sigil hanging down on the end. Although she stared for a few seconds, she couldn't be sure if there was any image on the pendant or not, but the significance of the seven of them wearing it was clear.

 _**flashback** _

_"Molly Weasley got in touch with me this morning" Dumbledore addressed the meeting of The Order two nights before school started "It seems that our hopes of Harry and her daughter finding each other have suffered a slight setback"_

 _"Have they quarrelled?" McGonagall asked._

 _"No" Dumbledore shook his head sadly "If it was just that, I am sure we could find a way to reconcile them" He paused "It seems that Harry has taken up with the Lovegood girl"_

 _"Eric Lovegood's daughter?"_

 _"She's going in to the fourth year tomorrow, and made friends with Ginny Weasley and Summer Potter" Dumbledore nodded "Which is how she met Harry"_

 _"With all due respect, Albus" Snape glanced around "Do we really need to concern ourselves with Potter's love-life?"_

 _"Harry has an important role to play, Severus, as you well know" Dumbledore "And as everyone here is aware, under the guidance of his guardian, he is woefully unprepared for his destiny, and now - with Voldemort's return - I believe we should all be concerned about anything that might change Harry's future, as it will effect not only him, but the rest of the world"_

 _"But what can we do?" Tonks said, looking around "We can't dictate who he can and can not fall in love with, and from what you have told us, Headmaster, if we try to force the issue, my cousin and his wife will simply remove Harry from Hogwarts, possibly the country"_

 _"I am aware of the dangers" Dumbledore frowned at her slightly "However, Molly has never been happy with her children's relationship with Harry, and has put up with it so far because she believed that Harry and Ginny were falling in love" He smiled "Since that is no longer the case, both she and Arthur have made it plain that they will be talking to both Ron and Ginny, and telling them they are not to associate with Harry and his other friends any longer"_

 _"And this is good, because...."_

 _"It will put Harry off kilter" McGonagall replied, causing Dumbledore to nod "Make him more isolated and maybe make him ask for help outside his usual little group" She paused "At the very least, it will make him less sure of himself for a few weeks - time we can use to our advantage"_

 _end flashback_

As Tonks watched the seven students walk down the platform in perfect synchronization, she realised she'd have to report this to the Headmaster, and she wasn't looking forward to his reaction.

xoxox

"Remus?" Sirius stared down the platform, then turned to his best friend "That woman at the end of the station" Remus followed his friend's gaze.

"The youngish one with red hair?"

"Yeah. Does she seem at all familiar to you?" He continued to stare at the young woman. Remus tilted his head to one side and closed his yes. A few seconds later, they snapped open, and he turned back to Sirius.

"It's your cousin" He said quietly, glancing around "Nymphadora"

"Nym?" Sirius frowned "What would Nym be doing here?" He glanced around "I don't see any other DMLE staff around"

"Maybe she's not on DMLE business" Alison commented, walking up beside them "She's a member of The Order, isn't she?" Both Remus and Sirius nodded "Maybe Dumbledore sent her here, to see what happens" Sirius nodded.

"It's possible I guess" He admitted "And since she's a metamorph, she'd make the best spy" He paused, then grinned "Do you think she'd be too put out if I walked up to her and said hi?"

"I don't know" Emily smirked "But we could always find out..... but maybe later - look" She pointed down the station to where Harry's group had come to a halt in front of a number of fifth and sixth year Slytherins "Do you think we should do something?"

"We wanted to give them a chance to shine - to show they were doing this by themselves" Sirius replied "I say we see what happens"

xoxox

"So Weasley - now that Potter's decided you're not good enough for him, which pathetic specimen of wizardhood are you going to set your sights on next?" Pansy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, sneered at Ginny.

"I don't know Parkinson" Ginny stared at the Slytherin thoughtfully "But, if you want, we could look together" She grinned "Since Draco's going to be in Azkaban for the rest of his life, I'd guess we're both single again" She smirked at Pansy's frown "So - what d'ya say? Wanna go out to Hogsmeade together?"

"Like I'd ever go somewhere with you" Pansy shook her head, then glanced at Harry "He'll come for you Potter. You and all your friends. And when He does, you'll wish you'd died" Harry stared back at her, but before he could speak, Dawn sighed.

"If we have to talk to you for much longer, I think we'll all be wishing we were dead" She said in a bored voice, causing Ron and Hermione to burst out laughing. Pansy glared at her.

"You'll get yours to, Spotty Potter"

"Is that the best you can do?" Luna said in a pitying tone "If I wanted to insult Dawnie, I'm sure I could come up with something more original than that" She glanced at the young Gryffindor "Not that I want to insult you, of course"

"Of course" Dawn grinned. Luna returned the grin and turned back to Pansy.

"Look, Pansy - you can carry on making threats, and we can reply, but you know full well you're not going to attack us - not with all the parents watching and a DMLE Auror standing by" She paused "So why don't you and your little friends run off, and we can continue this discussion later" Pansy stared at her for a moment, then turned and stalked away, followed by the rest of her little group. Luna watched them go, then turned back to Harry "Shall we go?"

xoxox

"How did she know....." Remus furrowed his brow "I mean - I can tell it's Nym because of...." He trailed off and flushed slightly pink "Because of the way she smells"

"But that's cause of your furry little problem" Alison continued "And I think we'd have noticed by now if Luna was a werewolf"

"Maybe she overheard us talking" Sirius suggested.

"It was a guess" They turned to see the seven children walking up to them. Luna smiled up at them "You said Dumbledore would probably have someone watching us. It wasn't much of a leap to think Fudge might have sent some plain-clothed Aurors to keep an eye on things" She paused "Your cousin's an Auror?"

"Yeah - Nymphadora Tonks" Sirius nodded "But she's not here for The Ministry. She's a member of The Order, and I think she is here to spy on you - all of you"

"Because of our parents" Ginny said shortly "They've told him about Luna, and he wants to see what we - Ron and I - do" She paused "He really doesn't want Harry to have a life, does he?"

"And this is news to you?" Harry smirked, then looked around. A few moments later, he caught sight of a youngish woman with red hair, trying to watch them surreptitiously. He gave her a quick wave, then turned back to his friends "We should get on the train - it's going to leave soon"

"Okay" Sirius nodded, then - after a number of hugs and kisses goodbye were exchanged, the seven students turned and boarded the Express, while Sirius, Remus, Emily, Alison and Lily-Anne waved goodbye from the platform. After the train pulled out of the station, Sirius turned to the other four "So - would you like to meet my cousin?"

xoxox

Tonks turned, intending to leave the station as quickly as possible, but came to a sudden stop when four adults and a young girl blocked her way.

"Hi - can I help you?" She said in a perky, bubbly voice.

"Give it up, Nym" Sirius replied with a slight smile "We know it's you"

"Ho... I mean - who's Nym?" Tonks replied, then shook her head "Lupin. Damn werewolf senses"

"Why are you here, Nym?" Remus asked with a smile "You aren't on duty - Fudge doesn't believe Voldemort's returned, so he wouldn't send any Aurors to protect the platform"

"Order business" Tonks sighed "Professor Dumbledore asked me to watch the interaction of the students" She held her hand up before the could reply "Not just your children, Siri, all of them. He wanted to know what the Slytherins did, if any of the others were more friendly with them - that sort of thing"

"But he did ask you to spy on Harry and Dawn" Emily said in a flat voice "And the others"

"Yes" Tonks admitted.

"Did he say why?" Sirius asked "Or is he still telling you half truths and making cryptic comments?" Tonks stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"He believes that, after the last four years, Harry needs extra guidance and protection"

"And we can't do that?" Remus gestured to the others.

"You're his family" Tonks replied "And sometimes that blinds you from seeing what needs to be done" She paused "If it turned out that Dawn had to die to kill Voldemort, would you willingly send her to her death?" She glanced down at Lily-Anne "Cause I don't think I could do that"

"And who is Dumbledore to decide what is best for the world?" Sirius asked "Who is he to decide who lives, and who dies? Why does he get to appoint himself as Lord High Ruler of Everything?" Tonks paused, then shrugged.

"Who else is there?"

xoxox

"So your parents don't want you to associate with us any more?" Dawn asked with a smile "And they used to be so friendly"

"Yeah - about that" Ginny turned to Harry "I'm really sorry" She glanced at her brother, who nodded in agreement "I knew that Dumbledore wanted us to be friends, and by extension he had talked our parents in to it, but I didn't realise just how far my mother's plans went" She paused and took a deep breath "It seems that, for the past three years - ever since the...."

"Since The Chamber of Secrets" Ron filled in.

"Since then, she's been dreaming of our wedding" Ginny stared down at the floor, not wanting to look Harry in the eye "You and me, and Ron and Hermione - a double wedding just after I pass my NEWTS" She trailed off, not wanting to continue. For a few moments, there was absolute silence in the carriage, then Luna reached out and tilted Ginny's head up until they were face to face.

"You are not your mother" Luna said softly "Whatever Molly thinks, whatever she wants, you aren't her"

"But...."

"But nothing" Harry added, taking Luna's hand "You and Ron may have become our friends because of Dumbledore and your parents, but you stayed our friends because you wanted to"

"So you don't want us to...." Ron waved his hand, trying to find the words.

"Break up with you?" Dawn asked with a smirk. Ron blushed, but nodded "No - we don't want you to break up with us"

"Well isn't this touching" Everyone in the carriage turned to see Fred and George stood at the doorway "What do you think mum and dad will make of this, Fred?"

"I don't know George, but I'm willing to bet they won't be all that happy" He glanced at Ron "That new broom that little Ronniekins was angling for - I'd say that's out the window"

"And as for Ginny's plans for her sweet sixteen...."

"Are you quite done?" Ron asked, standing up "Because if you have nothing more to say, we'd like to get back to what we were doing"

"Woah - little Ronny seems to have grown a pair" Fred said with a smirk, then, glancing at his brother, he smiled "Which is probably good news, given what he's going to go through"

"Pardon me?" Ron sat up straight in surprise.

"Mum and Dad are very insistent that you don't spend any more time with these two reprobates" George gestured to Harry and Dawn "They have even engaged Professor Dumbledore to ensure you don't spend too much time with him during school"

"Swell" Ginny sighed, then looked up at the twins "But why are you so happy about this?"

"We aren't convinced they're right" Fred shrugged "I mean - Harry and little Dawnie are dangerous to know, and it doesn't seem like it's going to get any safer"

"But?"

"But they've also saved your lives, and the rest of the school, a number of times" George echoed Fred's shrug "If there is danger coming, I think they'll be safer with you than anyone else"

"Which is where we come in" Fred grinned "Because Mum and Dad have asked us to keep an eye on you two - make sure you aren't consorting with the wrong type"

"He means us" Dawn added helpfully.

"And if they ask us, we'll tell them just that" George continued.

"You're willing to run interference?" Harry asked in surprise "Won't that get you in trouble?"

"Maybe" The twins shrugged in unison "But we've already got a flat ready to move in to, and come April we are of age"

"So you can escape from your parents" Dawn nodded, understanding in her face, then paused "But you don't want to become a part of.... whatever you think we're doing?"

"We'd just get in the way" Fred smirked.

"And do we look like the type to do the heavy lifting?" George added with an equally wide smirk.

"They do have a point" Ginny grinned, then, her face turning serious, she faced the twins "Thank you - both of you"

"Yeah - seriously, thanks" Ron added.

"You're most welcome, 'ickle Ronnikins" The twins replied together, then - before Ron could react, they slid the door shut and walked off down the train. Ron stared after them for a moment, then turned back to face the group.

"First person to call me that gets hexed for a week" He said with a slight smile, then glanced at his girlfriend "That includes you too, Min"

"Yes dear" Hermione replied in a deadpan voice, causing everyone else to burst in to laughter.

xoxox

"Professor Dumbledore - Miss Tonks is here. Should I send her up?"

"Yes, Minerva" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, then smiled as Tonks walked in to the room "Miss Tonks - a pleasure as always" He gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"Headmaster" She nodded, and sat down "The Express is on its merry way, and as expected, Draco Malfoy didn't show up. I suspect you probably won't see anything of him until Voldemort is ready to make his move"

"A pity, really" Dumbledore sighed "Young Draco had a lot of potential - he just wasn't able to come out of his father's shadow"

"Minister Fudge and Director Bones have issued an arrest warrant for him, but if he doesn't turn himself in by his birthday, they are considering classifying him as an active Death Eater...." Dumbledore leaned forward.

"They would order a shoot-on-sight policy for a child?" He asked in surprise.

"He isn't a child any more, Headmaster" Tonks replied diplomatically "Use of the unforgivable curse means he can be tried as an adult, and when he turns sixteen, he can be hunted down like one"

"Even so - they haven't considered the possibility he is being coerced or forced in some way? To contemplate executing a child...." He closed his eyes and shook his head "Have we fallen so far?"

"The Director doesn't see it as a matter of falling or not, Headmaster" Tonks said quickly "Simply applying the law equally, regardless of parentage and so on. Draco murdered someone with an unforgivable curse - there are no other choices as to how he is treated" Dumbledore paused, then sighed.

"I suppose it must be so" He shook his head "As I said - such a waste of talent. Anyway" He paused then smiled "Was there anything else to report other than the absence of Mr Malfoy?"

"There was a... minor confrontation between Harry and his friends and Pansy Parkinson and her's" Tonks smiled at the memory "Although I only overheard parts of it, I would say Harry, and Dawn, came off the better"

"What was their discussion about?" Dumbledore leaned forward interestedly.

"Oh - the usual" Tonks shrugged "Parkinson was teasing Ginny about Harry dating Luna...."

"That's public knowledge?"

"Apparently so" Tonks shrugged again "Anyway - Parkinson was teasing Ginny about it, but Ginny simply suggested they go double dating" She giggled "Pansy didn't find it as amusing as the rest of the group" Dumbledore stared for a moment, then shook his head.

"And how did Harry react?" He asked.

"He seemed to find it just as amusing" She grinned "I don't think he likes Parkinson all that much" She paused "There was one other thing that you'd be interested in, Headmaster"

"Yes?"

"Harry, Dawn, Luna, Hermione, Lauria, Ron and Ginny all came through the portal together. A moment later, they moved in to what I can only describe as a standard escort formation - the six forming a circle round Harry" She paused "And all seven of them were wearing the same pendant - a small circle of metal on the end of a silver chain" She closed her eyes "I think there was some kind of engraving on it, but I couldn't get close enough to see it" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, and sighed.

"Ron and Ginny Weasley were wearing it too?" He asked, and Tonks nodded "So far from staying away from Harry, they have, in fact, become more involved with him?"

"So it would seem" Tonks replied "Oh - and before I could leave, Sirius came up to talk to me" She blushed slightly at his reproaching look "He and Remus, their respective wives and little Lily-Anne had come to see Harry off. I think it was Lupin who worked out who I was, but...." She shrugged "I grew up with Sirius, Headmaster - he knows me better than almost anyone alive" She paused "I'm sorry if I have spoiled anything"

"It's not a problem, Nymphadora" He replied with a warm smile "I suspect the show that Harry and his friends put on was for your benefit, or at least for mine" He shook his head "Sirius wanted to ensure I got the message"

"What message is that?"

"That, despite my best advice, he is going to ignore all my warnings, and ensure that Harry remains unprepared for the future" Dumbledore frowned, then shook his head "But that is not something you need to worry about just yet, Miss Tonks. What about the other matter?"

"Other matter.... Oh - that" She smiled "I checked - it's not there"

"WHAT?"

xoxox

"So where's Hagrid?" Hermione looked around as they arrived at Hogsmeade Station and got off the train "Shouldn't he be here to meet the first years?"

"Professor Kettleburn is over there" Lauria waved down the platform "Maybe Hagrid is on holiday"

"At the start of term?" Hermione replied sceptically "He wouldn't let down Snumble..." She shook her head "Seriously - I've got to get out of that habit"

"Why?" Harry smirked "It's fun?"

"Did I mention the whole Prefect Badge?" Hermione pulled her robe to one side, and the badge with the P flashed in the dusk "If I am going to be a prefect, I can't be calling the Headmaster Snumblebore" She paused "At least not to his face"

"I suppose" Harry shrugged "But if you do, can you make sure you record it? OW!" He rubbed his arm where she'd slapped it "I was just asking"

"So who's the other prefect?" Dawn asked "I mean - I know Min is so perfect and fantastic and efficient that she can do it all on her own, but surely they must have assigned someone else, just in case....." She trailed off as she realised Ginny was staring at her brother and smirking "Really?" She turned to Ron "Ronald?" Everyone else turned to the now bright-red Ron.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked.

"You were so excited about your badge....." He shrugged helplessly, glancing around for support, but merely getting amused smirks in response "I didn't want to spoil your moment" Hermione stared at him for a few moments, then leaned over and gave him a very soft kiss on the lips.

"That was very sweet of you" She said with a soft smile, then glanced at Harry "What about you?"

"I'm not kissing Ron, however sweet he is" Harry replied with a grin.

"What - I'm not good enough for you?" Ron asked with a hurt look. Harry merely grinned and took Luna's hand.

"If you had a choice between kissing you and kissing Luna, which would you pick?" He asked. Ron glanced at Luna, then at Hermione, then turned back to Harry.

"I choose not to answer that on the account that Hermione knows far more spells than I do, and I like my bits where they are"

"He learns quickly" Ginny smiled at Hermione "You must be so proud"

"Words can't describe it" She replied in a deadpan voice, then she looked around "Has anyone else noticed we're the only ones here?"

xoxox

"Professor Dumbledore?" Director Bones jumped to her feet as he burst in to her office "What are you doing here?"

"I understand that a prophecy has been removed from The Department of Ministries" Dumbledore said in a calm voice.

"A number of prophecies get removed every day, Headmaster" Amelia replied "Every time a light goes out, The Orb is removed and take in to the archive"

"What about prophecies that have yet to pass?" He asked "Are they ever removed?"

"On the odd occasion, if they need to be studied, or protected for any reason" She paused "Why? Was there a specific prophecy you were interested in?" She looked at him curiously "One to do with someone you know? Or one you overheard?" A look of surprise came over his face.

"Where is it?" He asked "The prophecy about Harry and Voldemort?"

"It's been destroyed" She replied promptly.

"Destroyed?" His voice went deathly quiet in surprise "You destroyed the prophecy that could determine the future of everyone? That is the only one that tells us who will win the coming war?"

"Firstly - yes, I destroyed it. It's far too dangerous to leave lying around, what with the apparent resurgence of Death Eater activity" She paused "Secondly - it says nothing about who will win or who will lose" She paused to let him work out what she'd said, then grinned as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Amelia - who else has seen the prophecy?" He asked in a cold voice "I know I didn't retrieve it, neither did the person who made it"

"After Pettigrew's attack, I thought Harry deserved to know what he is up against"

"So you believe Voldemort is back?"

"I wasn't talking about that, Headmaster" Amelia replied with a frown "I think the prophecy is a load of claptrap. No - what I was talking about was you, Albus. I wanted him to know what was driving your desire to rule his life, to control his every move - to take him away from his family and friends and turn him in to a weapon to use in your crusade"

"He knows?"

"He's known for over a year, Professor" Amelia smiled, then glanced at her watch "Isn't the sorting due to start soon?" He glared at her, then turned and stalked out of the office, slamming the door behind him. She held her breath for a few moments, then let it out in one, long exhalation "I know it's wrong, but that was so much fun!"


	3. Dreams And Nightmares

McGonagall stared down the staff table to the empty seat in the middle, then glanced at Flitwick, who merely shrugged in response. She rolled her eyes, then stood up and walked round to the front of the table.

"Unfortunately, Headmaster Dumbledore has been unavoidably detained on urgent and important business" She said in a loud voice, silencing the hall "However, we can not start the feast until the sorting is complete, and, as I can already here Mr Weasley's stomach from all the way over here, I believe we should begin with all due speed" A ripple of laughter went around the hall, while Ron blushed a bright red. McGonagall waited for it to quieten down, then turned as Flitwick brought The Sorting Hat across on the three-legged stool. He placed it on the floor in front of McGonagall, then went back to his seat.

For a moment, there was silence, then The Hat opened its mouth, paused, then began to sing.

_For a thousand years, it is I alone  
Who sorts the students, and gives them their home  
The brave, the bold and the cunning, the wise  
It is I who says where their future lies_

 _The whole world has changed, though no one here knows  
The darkness is back and oh how it grows  
The world will tremble as fear stalks the land  
For the on-coming storm is now at hand_

 _And though I must say it's a phrase that's well worn  
The darkness will break with the coming of Dawn  
How this will end, even I do not know  
But the countdown has started to Seven Three Oh  
_

xoxox

Harry winced as he felt Dawn squeeze her hand, but one look at her face stopped him from yelling at her.

"Dawn?" He whispered "Are you okay?"

"You have to talk to Luna" She whispered back "After the sorting, you have to talk to Luna"

"Okay" He nodded, still whispering "Why?"

"Ask her about her dreams" She replied, then nodded to where the young Ravenclaw was staring at The Hat, a look of shock and terror on her face. He started to stand up, but Luna turned towards him, and gave him a weak smile.

"You okay?" He mouthed, and she nodded.

"Later" She mouthed back, and he nodded. She looked back towards the front, and applauded when James Buchman was sorted in to Ravenclaw, followed a moment later by his twin brother Paul. Harry watched her for a few minutes, then turned back to Dawn.

"Can you tell me anything?" He asked quietly, realising that Ron, Ginny and Hermione were now glancing at him. Dawn paused, then shook her head.

"It's best coming from her" She replied with a soft smile "If I tell it, it will come out garbled and a bit confused" She paused "Which, okay, might happen if she tells you, but still...." She grinned "Lets finish watching the sorting, then we can eat, then you can talk to Lu"

"Okay" He nodded, and gave her a hug.

xoxox

Dumbledore strode back in to The Hogwarts' Entrance Hall, deep in thought. He glanced towards The Great Hall, but then shook his head and kept on walking, heading towards his office.

Harry Potter knew the prophecy. Had known it for over eighteen months. And, Dumbledore had no doubt, Sirius and the rest of the Potter brood also knew it.

For a few minutes, Dumbledore considered the possibility of removing it from Harry's mind, but after realising he would have to also get to Sirius, Remus, their wives, Amelia and possibly The Minister, he discounted the idea as impractical. Even with help from inside The Ministry, the odds of obliviating all those people without being caught were slim to none.

So instead, he turned his mind to the possibility of the prophecy spreading. If Harry, or any of his little group, was captured by Voldemort, it was highly likely The Dark Lord would rip the contents from one of their minds - and once Voldemort knew the text of the prophecy, he would be almost unstoppable.

Which obviously meant that Harry would need to learn occlumency, and how to protect his mind. So would the others, or they would have to agree to having the prophecy removed.

As he reached his office, he smiled at the plan. Today might not be a complete loss after all.

xoxox

McGonagall glanced at the Headmaster's chair as the feast came to an end, then, with a worried glance at Flitwick, stood up and looked out over the students.

"As Professor Dumbledore hasn't returned, I will quickly go through the notices before you go back to your common rooms" She walked over to the Headmaster's chair, and picked up the parchment "The Forbidden Forest is, as always, forbidden. Mister Flich has updated the list of what magical, and muggle, items are banned, and it will be on the noticeboards in your various common rooms. Hogsmeade visits will start in October, for those in the third year and above who've had their slips signed by their parents or guardians" She paused "And finally, we have two new members of staff" She gestured to her right "Professor Kettleburn has agreed to come back for the first time, while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave, and following Professor Moody's retirement, the new Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor will be Delores Umbridge, who will be joining us tomorrow"

"Actually, Minerva, I am here now" Harry turned, and suppressed a smile as Umbridge strode in to the hall from a door near the back "And, as I am here, I was wondering if I might.... say a few words"

"Pardon me?"

"If you will permit me of course" She smiled sweetly "I wouldn't want to tread on any toes" McGonagall stared at her for a moment, then moved to one side with a nod. Umbridge returned the nod, then walked to the front. She looked around the hall, took a deep breath, then began.

"My name, as Professor McGonagall said, is Professor Delores Jane Umbridge. I was a senior assistant to Minister Fudge, and have worked in The Ministry for nearly twenty years. However, I was asked to come to Hogwarts this year to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts" She looked around "Both The Board and The Ministry believe that your education in this area has been.... spotty at best. In light of that, I have been asked to take a fair and balanced look at the curriculum for all seven years, to ensure you receive a suitable education that will prepare you for your life once you leave Hogwarts" She paused, then smiled.

"Of course, there are those who believe my task is more sinister - that I am here for nefarious reasons. But that could not be further from the truth. I am merely here to ensure that your education is handled in a proper manner, and that while progress can be achieved, change just for the sake of it will not be forced upon you, and that you are not subjected to ideas and suggestions that have no place in decent society, let alone a school full of children and young adults" She smiled again, then turned back to McGonagall "And hopefully, when Professor Dumbledore graces us with his presence, he will be happy to agree that what this school needs is a return to traditional values, and that, above all, students should come first" She finished speaking, and, when it became apparent she was not going to get any applause, she turned and walked to her chair behind the staff table. McGonagall stared after her for a moment, then, clearing her throat, turned back to the students.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, for those comments" She said in an uncertain voice "But now - prefects, please escort the first years to the common rooms. Everyone else, you may leave once the first years are on their way"

xoxox

"Dawn - I'll catch you up" Harry stood up and walked over to the end of the Ravenclaw table. Dawn nodded, then joined Ginny, and together they walked out of The Great Hall.

"So - what was that all about?" Ginny asked, glancing back to where Harry was encircling Luna in his arms. Dawn smiled at her brother, then turned back to Ginny.

"No doubt you'll find out later" She replied "But it's Luna's story, not mine, and I am sure I can't do it justice" She grinned "So what did you think of Umbridge's speech?" Ginny returned the grin.

"I think it would've been more fun watching Dumbledore's reaction" She smirked "Where do you think he was?"

"If Tonks was on the platform, maybe he was getting a report from her on our stunning debut" Dawn smirked "And then, of course, he'd have to go running to your parents to split on us"

"Split?" Ginny looked at her in surprise and confusion.

"Tell on us" Dawn explained, then laughed "You've never heard someone say split? Really?"

"Really" She paused "So where does it come from?"

"What am I? Brewers Phrase and Fable?" Dawn replied with a smirk, then shook her head at the confused look on her friend's face "How do I get myself in to this?"

xoxox

"I don't want you to think I'm crazy" Luna said, staring at the table as she leaned her head against Harry's shoulder.

"You don't think we're past that, Lu?" Harry said with a smile, causing her to let out a little laugh "Come on - something The Hat told you obviously scared you"

"I wasn't scared" She replied reproachfully, but Harry shook his head.

"I'm not buying that, love" He said quietly "I've seen you so happy your eyes sparkle, and I've seen you so sad that the entire world seems to be crying, but I've never seen you look as scared as you did at the end of the song" He turned and gave her a gentle push so she sat up, then tilted her head until their eyes met "What's so scary that you won't tell me?"

"My dream" She said, closing her eyes.

"A dream?" He asked curiously "Was this one of your...." He waved his hand, trying to think of the right word, but before he could continue, she nodded "So - tell me"

"I can't" She replied, eyes still closed.

"You know you can tell me anything - you know that" He smiled, but she shook her head.

"No - I mean I literally can't" She paused "I remember bits of it, but only bits" She looked him straight in the eye "The dream about the tournament was crystal clear and I can remember every moment of it. So was the one about my mother"

"Your mother....." He started, but she carried on as if he hadn't spoken.

"But this one - I can only remember bits and pieces of it" She shivered "But the bits I can remember....." She trailed off "I can't tell you now" She paused "Please don't ask me"

"Alright" He smiled, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek "Can I walk you back to Ravenclaw Tower?" She looked up at him and smiled - the first proper smile he'd seen since the sorting started.

"Why yes, good sir, you may escort me back" She stood up "As long as you don't plan to take advantage of me"

"I wouldn't dream of it my lady" He leapt to his feet with a dramatic flourish.

"Pity - it could be kind of fun" She smirked.

xoxox

"Minerva" Dumbledore looked up as McGonagall walked in to his office "I take it you'd like an explanation?"

"You've been Headmaster for nearly fifty years, Albus" She said calmly, sitting down in front of his desk "And I can only remember you missing the sorting twice before"

"Yes, and if it had been up to me, I wouldn't have missed a third" He sighed "Was there anything of note I should be aware of?"

"Slytherin was somewhat under represented" She replied "And The Sorting Hat's Song was...." She paused, searching for the right word "Dark"

"Dark?" He looked up in confusion "In what way?"

"It talked about the darkness returning - I can only assume it meant Voldemort - and that the entire country will feel it before long" She watched his reaction, but he merely stared at her until she continued "But there was something else - something more scary"

"Scarier than Voldemort?" Dumbledore's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"The Hat suggested that the entire world has... changed somehow"

"Changed?" He frowned "In what way?"

"It wasn't clear" She shrugged "But it finished by saying that the darkness would end at the break of day, which I assume is flowery prose, and that the world was now counting down to seven hundred and thirty"

"Pardon me?"

"'But the countdown has started to seven three oh'" McGonagall quoted, then admitted "Which didn't make a lot of sense to me either" She paused, then continued with a frown "Oh - and Professor Umbridge made a speech" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows again.

"From your tone, I assume I wouldn't like it?"

"To say the least" She smiled grimly.

"Then tell on"

xoxox

"Sleep well, Luna" Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You too" She smiled, then vanished in to the common room. He waited until the portrait closed, then turned and walked off down the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower.

"You really are an arrogant fool, aren't you Potter?" Harry slipped his hand in to his robes, then turned to see Professor Snape staring down at him.

"Pardon me, Professor?"

"The Dark Lord has returned, and yet here you are - wondering round the school without a care in the world. Paying more attention to your girlfriend's safety than your own" Snape sneered "I think when the Headmaster finds out about this, he will definitely have something to say"

"I'm sure he will" Harry smirked "So why don't you run along and tell him - you don't want to keep him waiting for news such as this"

"Five points, Potter, for your insolence" Snape smiled "Now, go back to your common room before you get in to any more trouble"

"Yes, Professor" Harry gave a mocking bow, then turned and walked down the corridor - leaving his hand resting on his wand, just in case.

xoxox

"Harry!" Hermione bounded to her feet as Harry pushed the portrait closed behind him "Where've you been? We've been worried!"

"I stayed with Luna in the hall for a bit, then walked her back to Ravenclaw Tower" He replied, glancing at the others "Was I really gone that long?"

"We got back half an hour ago" Dawn replied, holding her watch up "We were just about to go out and look for you"

"Oh - sorry" He shrugged "Lu and I talked for a while, then I got intercepted by Snape on the way back" He paused, then smirked and turned to Dawn "But I think I broke our record - I lost five points for being a little sarcastic to our beloved potions professor"

"YES!" Dawn bounced out of her chair and gave Harry a high-five, then turned to find the other staring at her with confused looks "Sorry - since last year, we've had an... informal competition going with Uncle Remus and Dad"

"They insisted they were more....." He paused, and glanced at his sister "How did they phrase it?"

"Highly skilled at pissing off the staff"

"What she said" Harry continued "Then they told us that they'd managed to lose points on the first breakfast of the first full day of classes, and that no one had beaten that record yet" He grinned at Dawn "And we, being the smart, resourceful, intelligent, bold and above all modest children we are, thought we could do better"

"Modest?" Ginny smirked.

"Oh yes" Dawn nodded "We're both incredibly modest" She paused "In fact, of all our wonderful attributes, I would say our collective modesty is the most wonderful of all" She paused dramatically, then both she and Harry burst in to giggles at the looks they were getting.

"I think we broked them" Harry said, still giggling.

"Anyway - losing five points before the school year has even started is a new record for our family" Dawn beamed, then she snapped her fingers "We have to tell Dad as soon as possible"

"I'll owl him tomorrow" Harry nodded.

"Well - setting aside your ideas of what's fun...." Hermione started.

"Oh come on Minnie" Dawn smirked "You can't tell me that tweaking Dumbledore and his lackeys isn't entertaining"

"....what happened with Luna?" She continued as if Dawn hadn't spoken "Is she okay?"

"More or less" Harry nodded, his face becoming serious "It seems the song reminded her of a dream she had" He paused, weighing up what to say "It apparently scared her so much, she's either forgotten or repressed a lot of it" He saw Dawn nodding "She also didn't want to discuss it tonight, and said she'd tell me at lunch tomorrow"

"But she's not so scared?"

"No" He smiled "It seems I am a soothing influence" He heard Dawn snort in amusement "Yeah - well that was my reaction as well, but hey - as long as it works" He paused "There was one thing about it that I wanted to ask you, Minnie, about, but not here" He looked around "Do you want to come up to my room?"

"Okay" She nodded "What about the others?"

"I think if the five of us all go up at once.... it will let us see if anyone is reporting to Dumbledore" Harry blinked a couple of times at Ginny's statement.

"You think he has a spy in Gryffindor?" He looked around, but no one seemed to be paying them a lot of attention.

"It wouldn't surprise me" She paused "Lauria and Luna are in houses of their own, but the five of us...." She shrugged "But if this is private...."

"Oh - no" Harry shook his head "I was just worried about drawing attention to ourselves, but if you're right, we should give it a shot" He turned, and together the five of them walked over the stairs and up to the dorm.

xoxox

"Minerva, Albus" Snape nodded "I just had an interesting conversation with Potter"

"Indeed?" Dumbledore glanced from Snape to McGonagall, then back "Explain"

"I was patrolling the castle, walking back to my quarters, when I found Potter lurking outside the Ravenclaw portrait - he had walked the Lovegood girl back from The Great Hall, and was saying goodnight in the most nauseating manner possible"

"So they are a couple then?" McGonagall asked.

"So it would seem" Snape nodded "However, when I asked him why he was wandering round the school without a care in the world, or at least the vaguest attempt at protection, he dismissed my concerns without a second thought" He shook his head "The arrogance of the Potters never ceases to amaze me" He paused then looked at the other two "Yet you don't seem to be as concerned about this as I thought?"

"Something else has come up" Dumbledore replied calmly "It seems that, just after Pettigrew attacked Summer, Amelia Bones took it upon herself to tell Harry and his family The Prophecy"

"He's known for eighteen months?" Snape shook his head "That would explain his behaviour" He paused "And Black's"

"It also means that The Prophecy is at risk" Minerva continued "It wouldn't surprise me if Harry's told his sister, and maybe Miss Lovegood" She paused "And while Mr Black might be capable of protecting his mind, I doubt very much if any of the children can"

"So you are concerned that Voldemort might learn of it through Potter and his little friends?" Snape asked, then nodded "So what do you propose to do about it?"

"That's where you come in, Severus" Dumbledore smiled "D you think you'd be able to teach Potter Occlumency?"

xoxox

Luna sat bolt upright, and realised she wasn't in her bed in her dorm room any more.

She looked around, then closed her eyes and let out a low moan.

"I might've known" She said to herself "I'm going to spank that thrice-darned Hat when I see it again" She opened her eyes and looked around.

She was in the same front room as she always was, with - she noted - the same awful colour scheme. Red and blue curtains, deep yellow wall paper and black carpet. The first time she'd seen it - just before her ninth birthday - she'd wondered what kind of lunatics would have a room decorated like that.

But a few minutes later, she'd met them, and suddenly it wasn't so much of a mystery any more.

"So, Miss Lovegood, you're back?" She turned round to see the same two people as always stood at the door to the room. Beyond them, she could just make out some stairs, and possibly a cupboard, but before she could get a good look, the couple took three steps forward and closed the door behind them.

"So it would seem" She looked around "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask" The woman with the bright red hair said "Doesn't mean we'll answer"

"What the hell is with this colour scheme?" She gestured to the curtains and the walls "I mean - are you both colour blind?" The two of them stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Oh my dear" The man said after a few minutes "This isn't our choice"

"What do you mean?" She furrowed her brow "Was it here when you moved in?"

"This isn't our house" The woman said gently. When Luna's confusion didn't clear, the woman added "It's your dream, my dear"

"Oh...." Luna looked around, then squeezed her eyes shut. A moment later, the curtains changed to a deep blue, while the wallpaper turned to a soft, hazy yellow. The carpet turned almost the same colour as the curtains. Luna opened her eyes again, then smiled "Oh that's so much better"

"I'm glad you approve" The man smiled "So - now that you've re-arranged the house, do you mind telling us why we're here?"

"Pardon me?" Luna's eyes went wide with surprise again "You summoned me" She stared at them "Just like before the tournament, and before...." She trailed off with a sad look "And just like last time"

"This time it wasn't us" The woman said "You've brought us here, my dear girl. You have something to ask us - something important" She paused "Something that couldn't wait"

"The Hat's song" She said in a near whisper "I've heard it - or parts of it - before" She paused "Or did I? I can't remember" She shook her head, then turned to stare at them "Did I really dream it? Or am I just misremembering something?" She looked at them imploringly "Tell me, please" The couple stared at her for a moment, then exchanged glances. A few moments later, the woman turned back.

"The dream you are remembering is true" She said with a soft smile "You had it the night before Harry was due to return home to his family"

"Can you tell me the details? What am I forgetting?"

"I can't explain the dream, but I can let you relive it" The woman said.

"Okay"

"There's something you should know" The man said, taking her hand "The first time you had this dream, it terrified you. That's why you had such an extreme reaction to The Hat's Song - you were having a flashback - your memories were coming back" He paused "You understand what I mean?"

"The dream will terrify me. Possibly more than before, now that I've heard The Hat's song"

"So why....."

"Because Harry and Dawn are depending on me" She said simply "Now - will you show me?"

xoxox

"There is one problem with this plan, Albus" Snape leaned back in the chair "Black and Lupin are going to object to me teaching their spawn. Black in particular will loathe this plan"

"Which is something that could work to our advantage" Dumbledore replied "If we can carefully and concisely explain the reasons that Harry needs to learn occlumency, then all of Black's protestations will seem like childish whining by comparison" He smiled "Hopefully you will not only get to teach Harry and his friends occlumency - which of course will require peering in to their minds occasionally - but we will also be able to drive Harry and his guardian further apart, and ensure he is back on the path his destiny has laid out for him" Dumbledore beamed "I will tell the rest of the staff tomorrow, at the first staff meeting, then I will summon Harry during lunch time and tell him about his new lessons"

"And Black?"

"No doubt he will get in touch soon enough, but I think I can deal with that" Dumbledore grinned again.

xoxox

Luna sat bolt upright in bed, biting her lip to keep from screaming. The older couple in her dream hadn't been lying - the dream had been more terrifying than anything she could remember.

But now she remembered all of it. And now, together with the rest of the group, she could start to decode it, and hopefully worked out what it meant.

Before it was too late.

Before the shining lady came, and killed them all.


	4. Mind Games

"Mr Potter - the Headmaster would like to see you just before lunch in his office" Harry looked up from his breakfast in surprise.

"He couldn't wait a whole day to talk to me?" He asked, causing Dawn to smirk and McGonagall to frown "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes, Mr Potter, you did" She frowned "He will be expecting you at noon, after your Defence class finishes"

"Yes, Professor" He nodded, then - after she had walked away, he turned back to the others "So - who wants to be this is not about what I said to Snape last night?"

"It'll be about Ron and me" Ginny replied "He knows we're supposed to stay away from you, and will no doubt tell you to....." She switched in to an impersonation of Dumbledore "Respect the wishes of their parents and cease all future communications and activities with them, unless directly related to your classes" She paused "Wow - I'm getting good at that" The others laughed, then Harry looked up as Luna came in.

"If you'll all excuse me a moment" He stood up and walked down to the end of the Ravenclaw table, where his girlfriend had sat down "Good morn...." He trailed off when she looked up "Then again, maybe not?"

"Oh - I'm fine" Luna smiled weakly "But you - you don't look so good"

"I had a difficult night" He admitted "Didn't sleep well"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"How about you tell me" He replied, sitting down next to her.

"Well - the damned Hat woke up a memory you'd been trying to repress, so your dreams took you back to the night the memory appeared. Then you realised that while Voldemort and Dumbledore are scary, they are babes in the wood compared to some of the other things out there" She paused "You woke up at 3am, trying not to scream, and haven't slept since"

"That would explain why I look so bad" He smiled sympathetically, then he pulled her in to a hug "Are you okay?"

"I've been better" She admitted quietly "But - it'll get better" She looked up and smiled "So - Dumbledore wants to see you?"

"Apparently he can't wait any longer" He smiled "Ginny think's it'll be about her and Ron - not respecting their parents' wishes"

"What about you?"

"I don't know" He shrugged "It's possible - if Dad was right about him having a spy, then he'll know all about our pendants and our little performance on the platform"

"You don't sound convinced"

"I think it's something.... worse" He paused "Splitting Ron and Ginny away from us would cheer him up - anything that depresses me seems to cheer him up"

"True" Luna gave him a supportive grin.

"But this...." He shrugged "It's a bigger step in his plans - something that's going to really piss me off"

"Wonderful" Luna rolled her eyes "But hey - at least we get to be depressed together"

"And that makes it all worthwhile" He smiled, then looked up as Professor Flitwick walked up beside them.

"Mr Potter? May I help you?"

"No thank you, Professor" He stood up and shook his head "Luna just had a bad night, and I wanted to make sure she was okay?"

"Miss Lovegood? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Professor - thank you for asking" She held out her hand "Is that our timetable?"

"It's your's" He glanced at Harry "Mr Potter - Professor McGonagall..."

"Will have mine" Harry nodded "I suppose I should go" He planted a kiss on the top of Luna's head "See you at lunch?"

"Of course" She nodded "And don't forget - wherever you go, there you are"

"Unless I am somewhere else" He replied with a grin, then walked back to the Gryffindor table, where Hermione was holding up a roll of parchment.

"There's good news and bad news" She said "We've got Defence first thing"

"Is that the good news or the bad news?" Harry smirked.

"We've got it with the Slytherins"

xoxox

"Welcome to Defence Against The Dark Arts" Professor Umbridge stood at the front of the class "This is your OWL year, and as such it is very important that you no only do your best, but you achieve all you can achieve" She smiled "To that end, we are going to concentrate on the theory of Defensive Magic" She waved her wand, and a number of textbooks flew off the selves on to the desks. Almost at once, Hermione raised her hand "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"There's nothing in this book about using defensive magic"

"And how could you possibly know that?"

"I read it during the holidays"

"Then you should have learned that all you really need is the theory, and the rest will become second nature" Umbridge smiled sweetly "Unless you think you know better than the experts, of course" Hermione stared at her rebelliously for a moment, then shook her head "Very well...." She trailed off as Harry raised his hand "Yes, Mr Potter?"

"What if we need to learn some Defence spells before our exams?"

"Why would you need that?"

"To protect ourselves" He said in a tone of voice that suggested it was obvious.

"Protect yourselves? From whom?" She stared at him in surprise "Who do you imagine is going to do you harm?"

"Erm - let me see" He paused, pretending to think about it "How about Voldemort?" Umbridge stared at him, then turned to the rest of the class.

"You've been told that a certain.... person has returned" She said calmly "I am here to tell you that, according to The Minister and The Director of Magical Law Enforcement, as well as your own Headmaster - this is completely and totally not true"

"It IS!" Harry yelled "I saw him! I fought him! Who do you think killed Lucy? The White Witch?"

"Mr Potter - you will learn to moderate your tone, otherwise....."

"Otherwise what?"

"Be quiet! Detention tonight, and see me after class!" Umbridge snapped at him, then looked around "Now - if no one else has anything to say?" She waited for a few moments, then smiled "Good. Now, as I was saying - please turn to page one, and we shall begin"

xoxox

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Ron asked, but Harry shook his head.

"I'll be okay" He replied "Normally the DaDa teachers don't try to kill us until June - I can't see her breaking the pattern this early in the year" Ron and Hermione smirked, then walked out of the room. Harry stood up from his desk and walked to the front of the room.

"Mr Potter" Umbridge looked up from her desk "That was quite a display of rudeness you managed today"

"I'm sorry" He replied with a slight smile "But I thought that was what you wanted?"

"Oh - it is" She paused "I just didn't expect it to be quite so.... forceful" She shrugged "Anyway - the detention will be on Tuesday night, and we can use it to go over what we're going to do for the rest of the year. Right now, though, there is a bigger problem"

"It's about Dumbledore, right?" Harry asked, and she nodded "He's asked to see me before lunch today"

"Yes" Umbridge nodded again "He was at The Ministry last night, instead of the feast, and whatever he has found out has apparently concerned him greatly"

"He knows" Harry said to himself, then, when he realised the professor was staring at him curiously, he smiled "How much did Minister Fudge tell you about my situation?"

"A little" She replied, frowning "That Dumbledore seems to want to control you, that there was a reason, but he - The Minister - thought it would be dangerous to tell me" She paused "Why?"

"Well - I know the reason Dumbledore is trying to run my life, and I can tell you, but if Minister Fudge thought it best not to..." He trailed off.

"I understand" She nodded "And you are both probably right - the more I know, the more I can get in to trouble" She smiled "But you said 'he knows'?"

"This gets a bit complicated" Harry grinned "But basically Dumbledore knows why Voldemort wants me dead, and why he killed my parents and tried to kill me all those years ago. But he - Dumbledore - didn't know that I knew" He paused "But I do know, and he knows I know, and I know he knows I know, but he doesn't know that I know he knows I know...."

"Stop!" Umbridge shook her head, laughing "What you're saying is that last night, he found out that you know everything, and now he is adjusting his plans accordingly"

"That's what I said" Harry couldn't help laughing in response "But anyway - you said you knew why he wanted to see me?"

"He is going to arrange for you to take occlumency lessons" Umbridge replied, her face becoming serious again "He claims that the scar you received way back when has made a connection between you and Voldemort, and that you need to learn to protect your mind"

"Occlumency?"

"An ancient mind discipline that allows you to protect your mind from being read" She smiled "It's a very hard skill to learn, but there are a lot of benefits - not least of which is no one can read your mind" Harry frowned for a moment.

"Okay - I'm confused"

"Yes?"

"This actually sounds like a good thing" He paused "Something that will benefit me, and make my friends safer"

"So you're wondering why Dumbledore suggested it, and why I am concerned about it?"

"To say the least"

"There are two main reasons I'm concerned, and the same two reasons are why Dumbledore wants you to do it" She paused "Firstly - like every other spell, potion or skill you learn, you have to be tested as you go along" She paused "Which means someone will have to repeatedly read your mind while they are teaching you" She sighed "Which ties in with the other thing"

"His choice of teacher" He paused "Am I going to like this choice?"

"Almost certainly not" She smiled "He believes that Severus Snape would be the best person to teach you"

"Oh hell no" Harry shook his head violently "I am not letting that....."

"Language, Mr Potter!" She smirked at him.

".... inside my head. Not even once" He stared at her "I swear I will leave school first, and take my sister with me"

"Mr Potter - relax. All this stress isn't good for you" She smiled "And don't worry - you won't have to let Snape inside your head"

"Shouldn't that be Professor Snape?" Harry asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Whatever you choose to call him, he won't be teaching you anything" She continued "There are three options - well, four if you include giving in to him, but I assume we both agree that's off the table?"

"Damn right it is"

"Then you you have three choices. First - just refuse. Say that you don't need to learn it, and that, under the Charter of Hogwarts, he can't force you in to taking lessons against your will"

"Sounds good"

"Second - say that you'll consider it, but you'd like to discuss it with your parents" She paused "That has the advantage of delaying the confrontation, at least for a while"

"Also sounds good"

"Third - say that you agree, but that you'll pick your own teacher" She smiled "Normally I would be happy to teach you, but since we're supposed to be arch-enemies....."

"Is there anyone you can recommend?"

"There are a fair number, but the majority are members of Dumbledore's Order, and would probably not be much better than Snape" She paused "I will look in to it for you"

"Okay" He paused "So that's option two then?"

"So it seems" She shrugged "Can you do it?"

"Stand up to Dumbledore and his wacky schemes?" He laughed "Just watch me"

xoxox

"Siri - there's a letter from Dawn" Sirius stared at his wife in surprise.

"On her first day?" He bounded to his feet and walked over to where Emily was reading through the parchment "What's it say?"

"Apparently The Sorting Hat sung a very scary song, and Dawn.... although it's probably more Minnie.... thought we should know about it"

"Do tell" Remus said, walking in from the hall, followed by Lily-Anne and Alison. Emily glanced at Sirius, then began to read.

"'The whole world has changed, though no one knows, The darkness is back and oh how it grows, The world will tremble as fear stalks the land, For the on-coming storm is now at hand'" She paused "So The Hat knows that Voldemort is back?"

"So it would seem" Remus replied thoughtfully "Was that all?"

"Not so much" She glanced down at the parchment again "'And though I must say it's a phrase that's well worn, The darkness will break with the coming of dawn, How this will end, even I do not know, But the countdown has started to seven three oh'" She put the letter down and looked around "None of them has any idea what the seven three oh refers to, although they have various suggestions, but that's not the thing Hermione wanted to draw our attention to"

"What was?" Alison asked, but before anyone could reply, Lily-Anne raised her hand. The four adults turned to face her, and Sirius smiled.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"It mentioned Dawnie" The young girl said with a smile "When it said the dark would be ended by Dawnie"

"Oh sweetie" Remus smiled "That's not what it meant..." He trailed off as he realised both Sirius and Emily were smiling at him "Really? That's what they're worried about?"

"Hermione is fairly certain that the Dawn was capitalized, and that Voldemort's eventual downfall might be precipitated by our middle child" Emily looked down at Lily-Anne "How did you know?" Her youngest daughter stared up at her with a slight smile.

"With our family history? What were the odds?" She grinned.

"Good point" Sirius grinned back, then looked over at Remus "Moony, my good friend - do you think you can do some research in to this?"

"In to a song?" He stared at Sirius looking slightly confused "I mean - if it says that Dawn's going to be involved, I understand why it's serious, but the rest of it...."

"It's not just that" Sirius replied "There have been other things...." He glanced at Emily, who nodded encouragingly "You should probably sit down and get comfortable - this might take a while"

xoxox

"Harry - come in, sit down" Dumbledore smiled as Harry walked in to the office "Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, Headmaster" He glanced at his watch "I know you like making small talk, but I promised Luna I would meet her during lunch"

"So you and Miss Lovegood are getting on well?" The Headmaster asked.

"More or less" Harry shrugged "But I can't imagine that you asked me here to talk about my love life" He paused "Unless you did, in which case I have nothing to say"

"Calm down, Harry" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "I did not invite you here to talk about your relationship with Miss Lovegood, whatever misgivings I might have about it. Instead I wanted to ask you what steps you had taken to protect the prophecy" Harry stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"We're keeping away from Voldemort, and ensuring that the orb itself has been destroyed so that no one else can get it"

"But you haven't taken any steps to protect your minds?" Dumbledore leaned forward "How do you know a passing Death Eater hasn't taken it from Emily's mind?"

"Because, unlike some people, we actually pay attention to who we associated with" He paused "And, since I know you are dying to ask, Sirius, Emily, Remus, Alison, Dawn and me"

"You haven't told Luna? Or Miss Granger?"

"Despite what you think, Headmaster, I, and my family, have no desire to put people in unnecessary danger. So we've kept it to ourselves" He paused, then smiled "For the moment"

"But still - there's a danger that someone could take it from your minds without you knowing" Dumbledore paused "However, I do have a solution for this - one that will allow you to keep the prophecy safe"

"I am all ears, Headmaster"

"There's a skill called Occlumency that allows a witch or wizard to protect and organize their minds. It prevents others using Legilemency - another skill that can be learned - to rip things out of your mind"

"That sounds very interesting" Harry smiled "Is it easy to learn?"

"Sadly, no" Dumbledore sighed "However, we do have a very experienced Occlumency teacher, right here in Hogwarts who has agreed to help you" He smiled "Professor Snape has agreed to give up his free time to ensure that you can be safe and protected"

"That's very kind of him, but I don't think it will be necessary" Harry returned the smile "My father should be able to find a tutor for me and my sister, so as Professor Snape won't have to take any time away from.... I don't know - drinking blood or whatever he does in his free time"

"But it is important that you start learning this at once, and, with all due respect to your guardian, even if he could find someone right away, you wouldn't be able to learn until Christmas at the earliest" Dumbledore smiled again "So I think it would be best if you started lessons with Professor Snape this evening"

"Don't you mean we?" Harry looked at him with a slight smirk.

"Pardon me?"

"Since Dawn learned the prophecy, shouldn't she be tutored as well?" He smiled "Or is Dawn's mind not so important?"

"Of course I meant the both of you" Dumbledore said firmly "The lessons start at eight, in th..."

"I don't need to know, Headmaster" Harry interrupted.

"Pardon me?"

"Neither of us can take extra classes without permission from our parents" He shrugged "And you know that neither my father or Uncle Moony are big fans of Professor Snape"

"I had hoped they would be able to put their petty rivalries aside in the interest of protecting you" Dumbledore sighed "And that you would be able to take your protection seriously, even if they can't"

"Professor - I'm not going to go against my parents' wishes. Not even if the alternative was a long, slow, horrible death" He stood up "I will owl Sirius tonight, and let you know in due course" He glanced at his watch "Now, if you will excuse me, I really have to meet Luna"

"We're not done yet" Dumbledore growled "You will go to these lessons, Harry - you have no choice"

xoxox

"So he says 'Lad, I don't know where you've been, but I see you've won first prize'" Luna stared at her friends, then realised none of them was laughing "Well - I thought it was funny"

"So did I sweetie" Harry's voice came from behind her "You can't help it if their philistines"

"Hey!" Ron called out.

"Do you even know what a philistine is, sweetie?" Hermione glanced at him.

"No - that's why it annoyed me" Ron smirked, then he realised Harry wasn't as amused as everyone else "What's up?"

"Dumbledore. Snape" He shrugged "It's a long story, and one I don't want to talk about here" He glanced down at Luna "I'm sorry - Dumbledore delayed me, and now lunch is nearly over, and I know you wanted to talk...."

"How about the seven of us meet up tonight" She said calmly "Then we can talk about everything - your problems with our beloved Headmaster, and my problems with shiny women who want to kill us" Everyone turned to stare at her "So to speak"

"Lu - is there something you want to tell us?" Lauria stared at her.

"Yes, but really guys - it can wait" She smiled, then glanced at her watch "So - what's Professor Umbridge like?"

xoxox

"Ever since Harry's second year, there have been some things that have been bothering me" Sirius said, looking at the rest of the group "They are little things - and on their own, you wouldn't think twice about them" He shrugged "But when you put them altogether....."

"What like?" Alison asked.

"Well - lets start with the connection Harry has with his sister" Emily continued "I know that brothers and sisters are sometimes close, but has there ever been an empath in the Potter line?" She looked at Remus, who shrugged.

"I can't speak for the whole of the line, but I know that neither James, Harold or Lucilla were empaths"

"And Lily?" Alison asked.

"Not so much, no" Sirius shook his head "But, when it comes to Harry, she is very aware of his moods, and knows at once if he is upset, or in pain"

"But no one else" Lily-Anne said "I mean - last week, when I cut my finger, she didn't know"

"So it's just Harry?" Alison added, and Sirius nodded "But it's not the other way round?"

"Not that we've seen" Emily replied with a frown "Remember the second task?" Everyone smiled, then she glanced at Sirius "Is it possible James and Lily charmed her when she was young?"

"I guess" He shrugged "I mean - by the time Dawnie was born, they almost certainly would've known about the prophecy, and maybe they thought they could give Harry a sister who would help him out"

"I note a lot of conditionals in that sentence" Remus said, and Sirius nodded.

"James and Lily told me most things, but I assume they still kept secrets" He paused "They never told me about the prophecy, for example" He paused "But there's something else"

"Dawn is a parselmouth" Alison said suddenly "When they fought the basilisk, Ginny mentioned that both Harry and Dawn understood her when she was speaking parseltounge" She paused "And I am pretty sure we'd have heard about it before now if any of the previous Potters was able to speak to snakes"

"Neither James nor Lily" Remus confirmed "And since it's generally the sign of a dark, if not evil, wizard, it would definitely have come up before now if any of Harry's grand-parents or great-grand-parents had the ability"

"Didn't Snumblebore explain this?" Lily-Anne asked "That it was some kind of magical-transference thingy?" She looked around "The same thing that created Harry's scar?"

"That explains Harry" Emily smiled at her daughter "But Dawn wasn't attacked by Voldemort - she wasn't even at Godric's Hollow when it fell"

"So while I can see how Harry could possibly have gained the talent" Sirius continued "There's no explanation for how Dawn could have it?"

"It doesn't develop spontaneously?" Alison asked "I mean - even if it generally goes through ancestors and descendants, the original - the first parseltounge - must have got it from somewhere" She paused "Come to think of it, unless we're all descended from the same wizard, there must be - if you'll excuse the expression - more than one original parseltounge"

"And that's the problem" Sirius nodded "All the strange things that have been going on - Dawn's empathy, the parseltounge thing - they can all be explained as random chance" He paused "Talents do usually run in lines, but sometimes they just appear"

"But empathy and parseltounge in the same person?" Emily smiled "It's somewhat unlikely. And then there's this" She gestured to the letter that had arrived that morning "We know that Harry's supposed to defeat Voldemort, but now it seems his sister is instrumental as well?"

"So what do you want me to research?" Remus asked.

"I don't know" Sirius admitted "But I figure seeing if The Sorting Hat has ever made predictive songs before - ones that are different than its usual stock in trade"

"Okay" Remus nodded "I will get in to it" He paused "Are we going to mention this to the kids?"

"Unless they get in touch with us, I'd say leave it for Christmas" Alison replied "I mean - it's the first day of term. I'm sure they've got their own problems to deal with"

xoxox

"Do you know how much trouble you're in?" Harry stared down at Dawn, who was frowning.

"I know" She paused "But it seemed like such a good idea at the time. How did I know he would go on a crazy rampage?"

"Because it's fun" Ron smirked, then glanced down at the chess-board. The remains of Dawn's pieces were scattered all over the playing surface, and while Ron's miniature army was nearly at full strength, she had two pawns, a king and a knight left, and they were all boxed in to one corner "Your move, my lady" He said with another smirk.

"You know you don't have to take so much enjoyment in this" Dawn pretended to frown at this, then glanced down at her four remaining pieces "What do you think?"

For a few moments, the king and the knight whispered together, then the knight looked up.

"Well - taking all available information in to account, and balancing one thing with another, we think that, not to put too fine a point on it, and without belabouring the critical issue at hand...."

"Yes?"

"You're screwed" Harry burst out laughing at the knight's pronouncement, while Dawn merely looked down at the piece.

"What have I told you about thinking positively?" She asked.

"I'm positive you're screwed!" The knight said with a grin, causing Harry to burst out laughing again. Dawn glared up at him, then turned back to the board.

"Well - if you feel that way....." She reached out, and, with there merest smile, moved the knight two squares to the right, and one up, putting it right in the path of Ron's queen. When she released it, it looked up at her.

"I hate you" She grinned down at it.

"I know" She looked over at Ron "If it helps, I plan to resign next move"

"So why...." The knight asked, then shook its head "It's cause I did the positive joke, isn't it?" She grinned, and nodded. The knight sighed, then turned to see Ron's queen baring down on it like an on-coming glacier. Just before the queen demolished it, the knight grinned "It was totally worth it though!" Dawn couldn't help laughing at the expression on its face, which didn't change as the queen's sword crashed down against it.

"Your move" Ron smiled, and Dawn simply reached out and tipped the king over on to its side. Harry watched as they shook hands, then glanced at his watch.

"Sorry to break this up guys, but we're supposed to me Luna and Lauria in five minutes"

"Where?"

"I don't know" He shrugged "Lauria said she'd found a place we could talk in private, but she wouldn't tell us where it was"

"So we're supposed to wander round the castle until we run in to them?" Ginny asked, coming down the stairs from her dorm "Cause that sounds like fun"

"Actually - they should be here in five, four, three, two, one...." As Harry finished counting down, a chime echoed through the common room. Ginny stared at him in mild surprise while he walked over to the portrait hole, and opened it to reveal Padma Patil stood there. He turned back to find Ginny smirking at him "Okay - but wouldn't that've been so cool if I was right?"


	5. Explanations, Descisions and Suggestions

"Welcome to The Room of Requirement" Lauria waved everyone in to the room, then followed them in and closed the door, only to pull up short in surprise when she realised they'd all stopped just inside the door. She looked around, then smiled to herself.

"Is it supposed to be this.... creepy?" Ginny turned to her "I mean - it's huge, and it's white and...." She trailed off "Empty"

"This is the room's default look" Lauria walked forward "Until it gets an idea of what you want" She closed her eyes, and a moment later, the entire room shimmered, then the walls, floor and ceiling faded in to view. A moment later, a roaring fireplace appeared on the right-hand wall, then a large, round table with seven chairs faded in to existence in the centre. When it was fully formed, Lauria opened her eyes again "Is that better?"

xoxox

"Another owl from.... Harry this time" Alison held it up "Do you want me to...."

"Go nuts" Sirius smiled. Alison returned the smile, and glanced at the parchment. A few seconds later, her smile faded and she looked up again.

"This isn't good" She said, then started reading "Dear Mum and Dad...."

"Why do I always get second billing?" Sirius asked with a childish pout.

"Musical Hall tradition" Remus smirked "Straight man always goes first"

"..... Professor Dumbledore has finally found out that I know The Prophecy" Alison continued as if neither man had spoken "He seemed very upset by the fact Amelia had shown it to us, and then destroyed it" She paused "However, he is now insisting that we - and by we I think he means me - take steps to protect it"

"Steps?" Emily glanced across at her husband "Obliviation?"

"No" Alison replied quickly "It seems Dumbledore has accepted that Harry, and the rest of us, knows the prophecy, an d that he can't do anything about it"

"So what is our beloved Headmaster suggesting?" Sirius asked. Alison gave a grim smile.

"I'll let Harry tell you in his own words" She paused, then continued reading "He believes that if I learn occlumency, I can protect my mind and stop people taking the prophecy. Which seems like a good idea, until you learn who he has arranged to teach me" She looked up "Before I read this, remember it is just a letter, and Harry has already decided against it" Both men nodded, while Emily merely looked curious "Dumbledore's preferred choice for Harry's occlumency teacher is Sever..."

"Oh hell no!" Both Sirius and Remus jumped to their feet, and Sirius continued "I'll obliviate him myself before I let Snivellus anywhere near Harry's mind"

"Sirius - relax" Alison smiled "Harry already has that covered" She read through a little more of the letter "In fact, he says that he should be getting in touch with us sometime tonight to talk over what he wants to do"

"He wants to...." Sirius stared at her, then shook his head "I keep forgetting"

"What?" Remus asked.

"That Harry is not the little boy we rescued from Godric's Hollow" Sirius sighed "He's all grown up" He glanced at Emily, who smiled and nodded "Pretty soon we're going to be following his lead, and it will be he who leads us in to war when it comes"

"You're just figuring this out?" Remus smirked.

"Hey - wait till you have kids, Moony" Sirius pouted "You never want them to grow up" He sighed "But I guess it was inevitable really" He shrugged "Did he say when he would get in touch?"

"Sometime after nine" Alison replied, glancing at her watch "Which gives us half an hour to see if we can get anywhere close to what he's going to say"

"I'll take the Vegas odds on that" Emily said with a grin.

xoxox

"So - Luna" Harry reached out and took his girlfriend's hand "It's time" She stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"I suppose so" She looked around "You all know about the dream I had the night before Harry's name came out of The Goblet" The others nodded "Well - it wasn't the first time I'd had a.... prophetic dream, for want of a better phrase" She paused, then took a deep breath "The night before my mother died, I dreamed I was in a house. Whether it was the present or the future, or even the past, I couldn't tell you" She smirked "But it had the most god awful interior decoration"

 _**flashback** _

_"Hello?" The nine year old Luna sat up in the front room of a house she'd never been in before. She knew she should feel scared, but for some reason she was more interested in finding out where she was than being afraid of not being in her own bed._

 _"Hello Miss Lovegood" She span round, and found herself staring at two grown-ups. One was a woman - Luna had no idea how old she was - with shocking red-hair and a friendly smile, while the other was man - again Luna had no clue as to his age, but she guess he was about the same age as the woman - with jet-black hair, tied back in a pony-tail._

 _"Hello" Luna smiled at them "Did you bring me here?"_

 _"Yes, Miss Lovegood, we did" The woman said with a slight smile._

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"You're in a dream" The man said "We have to talk to you here, because it's the only time you can hear us"_

 _"Oh" Luna paused, thinking about this "Who are you?"_

 _"We're..... friends" The woman replied "And we've brought you here, because there's something we need to tell you, and it can't wait any longer" Luna stared at them, then shrugged._

 _"Okay. What do you want to tell me?"_

 _**end flashback** _

"Your mother" Harry said quietly, and Luna nodded.

"They very carefully, and calmly, told me that my mother was going to die in a spell-making accident the following day" She said softly "But they also told me that if she succeeded - if she created the spell - two days from then, Voldemort would learn of it, and he would come to my house, kill my father and me, then torture my mother until she handed over the spell" She paused "And that the spell would ensure he could never be killed, or even hurt"

"How did you know they were telling the truth?" Ginny asked, causing Luna to turn and stare at her in disbelief.

"If you'd been there, you'd know" She said after a few moments "You wouldn't ask that, if you knew" She paused, then turned to Harry "The night before your name came out of The Goblet, I found myself back there again, for a second or third time"

"Second or third?" Hermione frowned "You don't know?"

"It's.... complicated" Luna grinned.

 _**flashback** _

_"Oh dear" The thirteen year old Luna sat up in the same front room, and sighed "This can't be good"_

 _"I'm afraid it isn't" The woman said from behind her. Luna turned, and then did a slight double-take._

 _"You don't look any older"_

 _"It's a dream" The woman shrugged "We appear the way you think we should"_

 _"Oh" Luna paused, then nodded "So why am I here again?"_

 _"Tomorrow Harry's name will be pulled from The Goblet. He didn't put it in there, so he can get out of it if he wants to"_

 _"That's good!"_

 _"No" The man shook his head "It's a long story, but The Tournament is a trap - one that will end with Voldemort coming back"_

 _"That's bad!"_

 _"No" The woman replied "Because until he has a physical body again, you can't hurt him, and you really can't kill him"_

 _"But once he comes back, he can be killed?" Luna asked carefully, and both grown-ups nodded "And that's good?"_

 _"Yes and no" The man sighed "If Harry doesn't take part, then He won't return for a while, and when He does, He'll be too strong to fight"_

 _"But if Harry does take part, he's going to get hurt. A lot" The woman added. Luna stared at both of them for a few minutes._

 _"So when Harry's name comes out, I have to convince him to take part?" She paused "Sometimes I hate my life, even when I'm dreaming"_

 _**end flashback** _

"Wow" Lauria said softly "Do you have any idea who they are?"

"No" Luna shook her head "Maybe I'm a seer, and they are my inner eye" She paused "Or maybe they are Merlin and Morgan Le Fey speaking to me out of the dim and distant past" She grinned "That actually sounds kind of good - I am being mentored by the two greatest mages of all time"

"It makes a hell of an entry on a CV" Harry smirked.

"What's a ...." Ginny started, but Harry shook his head.

"Never mind" He turned back to Luna "So - the second and fourth dream" She tensed up, but he stroked her hand until she relaxed "Lu - you can't keep it bottled up. If you tell us, maybe we can help" She stared at the table for a minute, then nodded.

"Okay" She nodded again, then looked up "But I'd prefer to do this with no interruptions"

xoxox

"Headmaster" Snape nodded as Dumbledore entered his quarters "How may I be of assistance to you this evening?"

"I just thought I would let you know that I haven't heard back from young Harry yet" Dumbledore replied with a sigh "He said he would owl his guardian tonight, and let me know tomorrow" He realised Snape was smirking "You find this amusing Severus?"

"We're being held hostage by a fifteen year old boy, Headmaster" Snape gave a small laugh "You don't find it the slightest bit funny that we - two of the finest wizarding minds in the country - are being out-thought, out-planned and generally out-witted by a child?" He realised Dumbledore was frowning at him "No - I don't suppose you would"

"If Black objects, we can't force Harry in to lessons" Dumbledore paused "But if something were to come up - something that could make Harry change his mind, and force him to force Black to reconsider...."

"What did you have in mind, Headmaster?"

"I don't know" Dumbledore admitted "Despite your inappropriate levity at the situation, I must confess that Harry has grown up a lot over the holiday, and I am having trouble thinking up a plan that he would not be able to see through" He paused "Do you have any ideas?"

"Let me give it some thought, Headmaster" Snape replied "But until Black makes up his mind, one way or the other, I don't think we should risk tipping our hand"

"Good point" Dumbledore nodded, then turned towards the door. Before he reached it, he turned back "I don't suppose you'd be willing to try dipping...."

"I think that would be unwise, Headmaster" Snape replied quickly "While I do not believe Black could have taught Potter any degree of occlumency, he might have been able to set up some traps in the boy's mind. If I were to try to get in to it, then it could go very, very badly" He paused "It would be grounds for my termination at Hogwarts, and if it were to come out that you were the one who requested it...."

"Very well - we will put that to one side" Dumbledore shook his head, then pulled the door open "Good night, Severus"

"Good night, Headmaster"

xoxox

 _**flashback** _

_Eleven year old Luna woke up, and found herself lying on what seemed to be the front lawn of a house. She looked around, frowning._

 _"Where am I?" She stood up, dusting herself off, then turned to see the door opening._

 _"LUNA!" The man with the black hair screamed her name, but at the same time, she heard a noise behind her. It was pretty hard to miss - a giant, echoing boom came from the horizon._

 _"LUNA!" The man screamed again, but Luna merely stared down the street, watching as the echoing booms came closer. A few seconds later, she saw the source of the noise, and nearly fell over backwards in surprise._

 _"LUNA - COME HERE!" The man started to run out of the house, but the woman pulled him back. Luna paid no attention as she stared up at the figure coming down the street. A giant woman, nearly thirty feet high and shining as bright as the sun was striding towards her, covering a mile or more with every step. Every footstep crushed an acre of houses, and sent out the same echoing boom._

 _"LUNA!" The man pulled out of the woman's grasp, and ran on to the lawn. He grabbed hold of Luna's arm, but before he could pull her back, the giant, shining woman took three more steps and suddenly stood in front of them._

 _"WHERE IS IT?" Her voice echoed through the sky, shattering all the windows nearby._

 _"Where's what?" Luna asked in confusion._

 _"TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" The woman stared down at them, the glow around her starting to intensify._

 _"WHERE WHAT IS?" Luna yelled back._

 _"TELL! ME! NOW!!" Luna clapped her hands over her ears, but the voice was far too loud. It penetrated every part of her body, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it._

 _"WE DON'T HAVE IT!" The man bellowed up at the giant "AND EVEN IF WE DID, WE WOULDN'T GIVE IT TO YOU" The giant woman stared down, then shrugged._

 _"THEN DIE!" She lifted her hand, and a fire-bolt flew down, crashing in to the ground next to Luna and the man with the black hair. The man glanced at the burning grass, then gave Luna a push, sending her flying out of the way as another fire-bolt came hurtling towards them._

 _"NO!" The red-haired woman screamed as the man was vaporized. She darted out of the house, and ran across to Luna, pulling her to the ground._

 _"Who is she...."_

 _"Little Miss Muffet" The woman whispered in a quiet, urgent voice "A change is coming, LuLo, a change that will sweep across the world, until no part is untouched. She's a part of it, but so are you" They looked up as the giant woman sent another fire-bolt flying down, then Luna gasped in shock as the red-haired woman held her hand up and stopped the bolt in mid-air._

 _"How....."_

 _"It doesn't matter" Her voice was filled with the strain of keeping the bolt still "LuLo - you've got miles to go. Little Miss Muffet's counting down to seven three oh...." She trailed off, breathing deeply "You've got to go. GO NOW!"_

 _**end flashback** _

"I sat up in bed, screaming louder than I ever have before" Luna said calmly as the others stared at her, then gave a short laugh "I scared the life out of my dad - he thought I was being tortured to death and came charging in, wand at the ready" She shook her head "It took me a week before I went to sleep willingly again" She looked around "I had the same dream on the last night of term, and again last night after The Sorting Hat's little ditty" She paused "And someone has to say something, because if I keep talking then eventually I am going to burst in to song, and trust me, that's not something you want to hear, especially at this time of night" For a few minutes, there was absolute silence in the room, then Dawn smiled.

"I like the name LuLo" She said "Can I call you that?"

"No" Luna shook her head in amusement "That's all you have to say?"

"We're still thinking about it" Ginny replied "You have to admit - it is kind of.... shocking" She paused, then blushed at the look Luna gave her "But I guess you know that, since you're the one who dreamed it" She paused again "Anyway - you trust the two adults in your dream?"

"Yes" Luna nodded without hesitation.

"So the giant shiny woman - Little Miss Muffet - is a bad guy?"

"Yes" She nodded again "I don't know who she is, what she wants or when she'll come - but she is coming, and when she does....." Luna sighed and shook her head "It will end badly" There was another period of silence, then Harry snapped his fingers.

"Lauria - can the fire over there be used as a floo?"

"I don't know" Lauria shrugged "Why don't you try it?"

xoxox

"Dad? Are you there?" Sirius stood up as the fireplace burst in to flames, and a moment later Harry's face came in to view.

"Yes, Harry - we're here" He replied, looking around "Lily-Anne is in bed, but the rest of us are listening"

"Hey everyone else" Harry grinned "Missing us yet?"

"God no - a house without two sulky teenagers in it" Emily grinned "It's like a dream come true" Harry laughed.

"So - there's two things. The first is that Professor Umbridge has given me detention on Tuesday night - I got in to a shouting match about Voldemort in my first lesson of the year - but she says we're going to make some plans for the rest of the year"

"So she's helping you?" Remus asked.

"Yup" Harry nodded "And she's very sneaky - if you didn't know she was on our side, you'd be convinced she, and The Ministry, hated me" He paused "It was she who told me about Dumbledore's plan"

"Harry - you are not to allow that man in to your mind" Sirius said seriously "I don't care if you have to stun him and anyone else involved, you can't let Snivellus read your mind"

"I know" Harry replied in an exasperated tone "Even if he wasn't a Death Eater, he is still one of Dumbledore's toadies, which is reason enough" He grinned "Professor Umbridge said that she'd teach me if it wasn't for the fact were supposed to loathe each other, but then she offered to look in to it - see if there are any other teachers"

"The majority of the good occlumens are... well good guys" Emily said thoughtfully "Meaning that they either work for The Ministry, or will be part of Dumbledore's little play group"

"Can we get a Ministry tutor?" Harry asked "Could Director Bones help?"

"We'll go tomorrow" Sirius replied, taking his wife's hand "I'm sure she'd be able to find someone" He paused "In the meantime, there is another possibility" He looked over at Remus, who nodded and turned to look at Harry's head.

"We could, in theory, charm the pendants we gave you to act as mind-shields" He said with a smile "It would take a week or so, and we'd have to do each of the pendants on their own, rather than the entire lot at once"

"Would it interfere with the portkeys?"

"Not if we do it right" Emily smirked "But that's why it would take so long to do"

"And there is the problem of someone taking them off you" Alison added "They can't use the portkey part of it, but it would stop the protection on your mind" Harry's head turned away for a second, and there was a little bit of muffled conversation, then he turned back.

"We've got that covered" He said with a smile "If you'd like to get in touch with Eric Lovegood, it seems he can show you how to put a Fidelius Charm on to a necklace" He paused as there was a muffled exclamation from behind him "Sorry - pendent"

"We'll floo-call him tomorrow" Emily nodded "Is that all?"

"Well - there's something about Luna's dreams and The Sorting Hat's song, but, if it's okay, we're going to talk that through before we bring it to you"

"Okay" Sirius shrugged "How's school going otherwise?"

"Parkinson seems to have taken control of the Slytherins, now that Draco isn't here" Harry replied, then smirked "And I think Colin has a bit of a crush on Dawn... OW! Was that strictly necessary?" There was another muffled response, then Harry grinned "I have to go now - before Dawn sets fire to my trousers"

"Okay" Sirius grinned "Give everyone my love, and if you need anything, just get in touch"

"Everyone sends their love as well Dad" Harry smiled "I'll owl you after Professor Umbridge's detention" He grinned, then the fire went out, leaving the four adults staring at the empty grate.

xoxox

"Your father can really charm an object?" Hermione asked Luna when Harry had closed the floo.

"Yeah" Luna nodded proudly "Both he and my mother were spell-crafters, but he gave it up after the accident" She paused "He didn't want me to lose both parents, so he decided to go something safe"

"The Quibbler" Ginny smiled "It's very..... entertaining" Luna grinned.

"You can tell me the truth if you want - you think my father's crazy" Ginny blushed "He didn't want to do anything that could get him in to trouble" Luna said softly "So rather than do stories that might annoy people, he decided to investigate the more... unusual side of the wizarding world" She paused, then shrugged "Anyway - I think we should be getting to bed"

"Sounds good to me" Harry smirked and Luna grinned.

"Down boy" She patted his hand "If we get caught out at this time of night, Snumblebore will have a field-day"

"Okay" Lauria nodded and stood up. She closed her eyes, and a few moments later, the walls faded out, along with the fireplace, the table and everything else in the room. When she opened her eyes, she realised the others were all sprawled on the floor "Oh - sorry"

"How did you find out about this place?"

"My mum" Lauria admitted "She was running away from Flich, and needed somewhere to hide" She looked around "She found this place - all white and empty - then it turned in to her front room. Scared the life out of her" She grinned "She came back the week after, and once a month after that - trying to find out the limits of the place"

"Well - I think we've found our Headquarters" Harry said, looking around with a smile, then, at a cough from Luna, he nodded "But Lu's right - we should go" He glanced across at Ron and Hermione "Although, with two Prefects, we might have some protection"

"Glad to see we have our uses" Ron smirked in response.

xoxox

The next morning, Sirius and Emily arrived at The Ministry, and were ushered in to Bones' office.

"Mr Black, Mrs Black - how can the DMLE help you today?"

"Dumbledore knows that Harry knows the prophecy" Sirius said quickly.

"I know" She sighed "Someone told him that it had been removed from The Hall, and he came here asking me about it" She paused "I decided to tell him what had happened - I thought he needed to be put on the back foot"

"Makes sense" Sirius nodded "Do you know who told him it was missing?"

"Not for certain, but there is a record that Auror Tonks was in The Hall of Prophecies two nights ago" She watched as Sirius shook his head sadly.

"I thought she had more sense" He said with a sigh "You know she's a part of Dumbledore's Order?" Amelia nodded "I tried talking to her on the platform two days ago, but she seems to think that Dumbledore is the re-incarnation of Merlin, and has the unassailable right to decide the future of everyone in the wizarding world"

"So she's loyal to Dumbledore?"

"Fanatically so"

"Do you think she's a danger to The Ministry?" Amelia leaned forward "I mean - if it came down to supporting The Ministry or doing Dumbledore's bidding..." Before she could finish, both Emily and Sirius replied.

"Dumbledore"

"Dumbledore"

"That's what I thought" She paused "Do you think I should dismiss her?" Sirius opened his mouth to respond, then closed it again. Then, he opened his mouth again.

"No" He said quietly "If only because while she is an Auror, she is bound by the oath she gave, so her behaviour will be at least slightly moderated" Amelia stared at him for a few moments, then nodded.

"Okay - I'll keep her on for the moment, but I'll make sure she doesn't stray too far from her duties" She paused "And I'll ensure she doesn't get paired up with Shacklebolt as much as possible - I'm not sure I trust him either" She paused, then shook her head "Anyway - you didn't come here to talk about your cousin, did you?"

"No" Emily shook her head "Professor Dumbledore is now insisting that Harry, and I assume his friends, although Harry didn't say one way or the other, take occlumency lessons because of the danger of the prophecy getting in to Voldemort's hands" She paused, then sighed "And he is insisting that Professor Snape be the teacher" Amelia glanced at Sirius, and burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"You're clearly not happy with that idea" She said after she'd calmed down.

"I will not have that man reading the mind of my son, nor my daughter, nor any of their friends" Sirius said firmly "And I'll tell you right now - if I have to kill him to stop him...."

"I get the idea" Amelia held up her hands "If you want suggestions for other teachers, I would say there are two or three options. Mrs Longbottom springs to mind - from what I know of her, she's not Dumbledore's biggest fan"

"Not after Frank and Alice" Sirius said quietly "But will she want to come back in to the war?"

"I can find out" Amelia said "The other alternatives would be one or two of the unspeakables" She paused "Do you have any other options? If there's no one suitable?"

"Pendants acting as mind-shields protected by a Fidelius Charm" Emily spoke in such a calm tone that Amelia thought she was joking, and started laughing. When neither of her guests joined in, her laughter faded and she stared at them in disbelief.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, Director" Sirius nodded "And, I hate to admit it, but it is looking more and more like that is going to be our preferred option" He paused "As much as I hate to admit it, Dumbledore does have a point - the seven children could do to have protection, and if we can't find a teacher by the end of the week, I think the pendant choice is going to be our last hope"

xoxox

"Ah Harry" Dumbledore smiled as Harry walked up The Great Hall towards him during breakfast "I take it you've spoken to your guardian?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "And I'm guessing it won't surprise you that he doesn't want Professor Snape teaching me anything, let alone something that gives him the opportunity to read my innermost thoughts"

"I believe Mr Black is letting his personal feelings interfere with his judgement" Dumbledore replied "Does he intend to ignore the danger that you are in completely?"

"Oh - not at all" Harry shook his head with a grin "He and Mum are looking in to professional tutors, and other possibilities"

"They are aware that Professor Snape will provide this tuition for free? That they need not spend your money to ensure you are safe?"

"Sirius has the entire wealth of The House of Black at his disposal, Headmaster" Harry grinned "And even if he had to empty all of the Potter vaults to find someone who would teach the seven of us, I would let him do it without a second thought" He paused "If that's all, I really should continue my breakfast"


	6. The D.A.

"Are you ready to do this?"

"I think so"

"Excellent"

xoxox

"How long can we go on like this?" Hermione flopped down next to Harry in the common room "She isn't teaching any practical magic"

"You heard what she said" Harry replied "Fudge has got her believing that there's nothing out there to be scared of"

"Even if that were true, we still need to practice for our OWLS" Hermione said in matter-of-fact tone "Otherwise we're all going to fail"

"So what do you suggest we do about it?" Parvati said from the other sofa "Aside from sit and whine, that is"

"How about a study group?" Ginny said from the other side of the room "We get together, once, maybe twice a week, and practice what we learned in defence"

"Will it work?" Lavender said, sitting down next to Parvati "Dawn and Ginny are fourth years - they'll have different classes"

"We can work around that" Dawn said, coming up behind Parvati and Lavender "I mean - if we're all learning the practical side, we could all learn together, couldn't we?" She looked around hopefully, and Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"It could work" She smiled and looked around, then stood up "Hey - could I...." She paused when she realised the majority of the people in the room were already staring at her "Oh - I do have your attention" She let out a self-deprecating laugh "Just a quick show of hands - if we were to have a study group once or twice a week, how many of you would be interested in it?" She looked around as all of the fifth years, most of the fourth years and a few third years raised their hands "Wow" She paused "Any suggestions about who should run it?" There was a long silence, and after a couple of minutes, she realised everyone was staring at her with the same expression "Oh....."

"Will we get in trouble?" Colin asked from the corner of the room. Harry noted that Dawn turned, and gave a slight smile when she saw the fourth year boy. He shook his head, then heard Hermione's answer.

"It's possible" She said hesitantly "But sometimes you've got to say 'to hell with it!' and do it anyway"

"So who are you, and what have you done with Minnie?" Ron asked with a smirk, which faded slightly when Hermione turned and glared at him "Oh - there you are" She stared at him for a moment longer, then looked up again.

"I'll put something together" She said, glancing at Harry "And....." She paused, then counted a few days off on her hand "Anyone who's interested should meet us in The Three Broomsticks on the first Hogsmeade weekend"

"What about the other houses?" Parvati asked "I'm sure Padma, and most of the Ravenclaws in our year would be interested"

"Ask around" Hermione said "But not the Slytherins" She saw Harry frown up at her "I know - they're not all evil and mean, but can you picture them passing up a chance to get us in to trouble?" Harry tilted his head to one side, then nodded. She smiled softly at him, then looked up again "Talk to people you trust. If you're not sure, talk to Harry, Ginny or me, and we'll let you know" There were numerous nods and murmurs of agreement "Okay - I'm done talking now. Go about your business" There was a ripple of laughter, then Hermione sat down next to Harry again, and smiled.

xoxox

"This is the last one?" Sirius looked down at the pendent.

"Lauria's" Emily nodded "Once we enchant this, all seven of our little army of doom will be fully protected from mental intrusions" She smiled "I bet you'll be happy when this week is over"

"To say the last" Sirius sighed "Even doing one a day, this is tiring work" He pulled out his wand, then closed his eyes, mentally running through the spells. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes and looked at his wife "Okay - lets do this"

xoxox

Luna looked up as Harry and Dawn came in to The Room of Requirement, then stared at them in confusion as they both burst out laughing.

"Something you want to tell me?"

"Hermione floated the idea of the defence study group today" Dawn said between giggles "And I didn't think it would insult them, you have no idea how Slytherin our friends can be"

"Really?" Luna glanced across at Harry, who was still smiling "You don't think that's insulting, do you sweetie?"

"Oh no" Harry shook his head "Given who we're up against, there's something to be said for a little cunning" He paused "Whether Ron would think the same, I don't know" He grinned again "Anyway - we've put the idea of the group in the collective heads of the Gryffindors"

"And we've even managed to get it to spread through the other houses, via Parvati, Lavender and Colin" Dawn grinned "Which means we shouldn't need to get you and Lauria to do it"

"So this won't look like a...." Luna trailed off "You know - we don't have a collective name for our little group" She smiled "Would you two care to pick one?"

"Us two?" Harry asked "Why us?"

"Because you two are clearly in charge" Lauria said, coming in from the door "Or haven't you realised that?" Harry glanced between Luna and Dawn, who both nodded.

"Even Dad is deferring to you" Dawn noted with a smile, then giggled at the look of surprise on her brother's face "You hadn't realised?"

"No" Harry shook his head in surprise, then turned back to Luna "You really think I can do this?"

"I can't imagine anyone better" She smiled back, and the other two girls nodded.

"Wonderful" Harry slumped down in a sofa, leaned back and closed his eyes. The three girls watched for a moment, then Lauria and Dawn sat down at the table, and started talking in low voices with Luna.

A few moments later, Harry heard the door to the room open again.

"Dawn?"

"Yes Min?"

"Why is Harry slumped in the sofa, looking like his best puppy had been kicked twice then cursed?"

"He's just found out something he didn't know" Luna's voice had a smirk in it "He'll need a few minutes to pull himself together"

"What did he learn?" Ron asked curiously.

"That's he's the leader of this little group, with Dawn as his trusty lieutenant" Lauria said with a laugh.

"It's better than sidekick" Dawn smirked, and Harry gave a soft laugh "Oh - he lives"

"Very funny" Harry leaned forward, and turned to face the other six "Okay. My lovely and wonderful girlfriend has pointed out that we need a name for this little band I am apparently in charge of" He paused "Any suggestions?" Ginny, Luna and Lauria opened their mouths but he held up his hand "Anyone who suggests anything with the words 'Harry', 'Potter' or any combination of them will be suitably punished" The three girls shut their mouths again.

"Phoeey" Luna pouted, then her eyes brightened "How about The Breaking Dawn?"

"No" Dawn shook her head before Harry could respond, especially after he saw the gleam in her eye "If Harry can block his name, I can certainly block mine" She paused "What about something classical?"

"Such as?"

"Well - Bumblesnore has The Order of The Phoenix" Dawn looked around "Maybe we could create The Order of...." She trailed off "What's the opposite of a Phoenix?"

"A flobberworm?" Ginny grinned.

"Yes - that's what I wanted" Dawn replied in a dead-pan voice "To be deputy head of The Order Of The Flobberworm" The others laughed, and Ginny grinned again.

"Well - you did ask" She paused "I don't know what the opposite of a Phoenix is, but, as Minnie will no doubt tell you, they are - historically - symbols of good magic. So if we pick anything opposite, it would be a symbol of dark, if not evil, magic"

"Which isn't what we need" Harry replied "I would suggest the Unicorn, but I'm not sure that's really suitable either" He shrugged, then snapped his fingers as an idea popped in to his had "The Inner Council" Everyone stared at him in silence, until Dawn spoke.

"Brother of mine - what are you talking about?"

"We don't want to let people know that this is anything to do with us" Harry said "So we can't call it Potter's Legion, or Dawn's Defence Squad, or...."

"We get the idea" Hermione held her hand up.

"But we're also forming this new study group - one that we will be nominally in charge of" He looked around "And, if what Dawn says is true, and Sirius, Emily and the others are deferring to us, then we are basically the ruling body of both groups"

"Or, as some might say, an Inner Council" Ginny finished with a smile "It makes sense"

"So - all in favour?" Harry asked, and the rest all raised their hands "Then there you go" He paused "I also have a suggestion for the name for the study group" He grinned "Well - two names to be precise, since the first one might raise a few eyebrows" He smiled at the various looks of confusion and surprise surrounding him "Here's what I was thinking....."

xoxox

Dumbledore stood up at the end of the evening meal, and looked around the hall. When the students had all fallen silent, he smiled.

"As you are no doubt aware, the first Hogsmeade weekend is in two days" He saw a ripple of smiles pass through the hall "Visits will be permitted between nine and six on Saturday, and nine and six on Sunday. However, due to some concerns about safety and security, all students will be required to go down to the village by carriage, and return the same way. No one will be permitted to walk to and from Hogsmeade, and anyone caught doing it will be punished" He looked around "Is that clear?" There were various mumbled assents "Very good. I have just one more announcement - one that will hopefully be good news" He paused and smiled.

"After the success of last year's Yule Ball, it has been decided to make it an annual event. Consequently, on the last night of this term, we will be holding the Second Annual Hogwarts' Ball" This time, there was a huge ripple of murmuring and comments, and he had to wait a few moments for it to die down "It is open to fourth years and above - the lower three years will have other activities organized for them that night - and students may invite one guest from outside school, since I understand that a few of the sixth and seventh years saw their girlfriends and boyfriends leave last year" He resisted the urge to smile at the number of relieved expressions he saw.

"As this was not mentioned in your letters for this year, I have prevailed upon Gladrags to offer a fifty percent discount on ball-gowns and formal wear for young men, but only for the month before the dance" He glanced down at his parchment "In addition, and if there is enough of a demand, I will allow an extra weekend for an organized trip to Diagon Alley, as I understand there is a much wider selection there" He paused, then looked up again.

"Finally, from what I remember from my youth, which I admit was many, many years ago - dances are generally more fun as a couple, it is not a requirement to attend. I believe the muggles would call it 'going stag', if you were to attend on your own" He put the parchment down on the table and sat down, watching the various reactions, and only occasionally glancing to the far end of the Gryffindor table where Harry and his sister sat.

xoxox

"Miss Granger"

"Yes, Mr Weasley?"

"Would you like to go to The Ball with me?" Hermione turned, as did Harry, Ginny and Dawn.

"You're actually asking me?" Hermione said.

"Yes"

"Even though I'm your girlfriend?"

"Yes" Hermione paused, then smiled.

"I'd love to go with you, Ronald" She leaned over and kissed his cheek "And thank you for asking"

"Hey - I learn from my mistakes" He grinned "Not very quickly, and sometimes not until I make them two or three times, but I do learn" He looked at Harry "What about you?"

"I'm not going to The Ball with you" Harry shook his head "But if you will excuse me, I do have a young lady I have to see" He stood up, and walked across to the Ravenclaw table, where Luna was already stood up, waiting for him. Dawn watched for a moment, then turned back to Ginny.

"What about you?" She asked "Do you have your eye on some handsome young swain?"

"Pardon me?"

"I thought you liked those wizarding romance novels?" Dawn smirked as Ginny went slightly red.

"To answer your question - no" She shook her head, then grinned slyly "I mean - there is Colin, but...."

"But what?" Dawn asked in a frosty voice.

"But he's not really my type" Ginny continued, still with a slight smile "Why? What did you think I was going to say?" Dawn frowned at her again "Oh come on, Dawnie - you know he likes you. Why not say yes? See what happens?" Dawn glanced across to where Harry and Luna were sat, holding hands across the Ravenclaw table.

"Because my brother would kill me" She said with a slight smile "You know how he feels about Colin"

"Oh come on - take a chance. Harry just wants you to be happy" She paused "And Voldemort dead. And Dumbledore sacked. But mostly, he just wants you to be happy" She glanced up the table to where Colin was eating a plate of sausages "What've you got to lose?"

xoxox

"Where is everyone?" Alison called out "We're supposed to leave in five minutes"

"We're just coming" Emily's voice floated down from the landing "Siri is just making sure that Lily-Anne is wearing her pendent"

"LA's got a pendent?" Alison asked herself in surprise "When did that happen?"

"When did what happen?" Remus walked up behind her and bent down to kiss her neck.

"Mmmmm" She let out a slight moan of pleasure, then shook herself "Emily and Sirius said that Lily-Anne is getting a pendent"

"Really?" He smiled "Emily mentioned it in passing, but I thought they'd changed their minds" He looked up as the young girl came bounding down the stairs.

"Uncle Moony. Aunty Alison" She grinned "My pendent is round my neck" She looked up at them, then saw them both frown "Daddy - it didn't work!"

"Of course not" Sirius and Emily came down the stairs behind her "You aren't the secret-keeper honey"

"Why not?" She looked up at her father curiously.

"Because....." Sirius glanced across at Emily, who nodded "Because we've had problems in the past with this charm, so until you are a little older, your mother's going to keep the secret for you"

"Oh" Lily-Anne paused, then shrugged "Okay" She turned to her mother "Mummy - can you tell them?"

"Lily-Anne's Council Pendent is round her neck" Emily said with a smile, and a moment later, Remus and Alison grinned as the silver chain faded in to view. The young girl looked up expectantly, and they both nodded.

"Yay!" She clapped her hands together "That is so cool!"

"So - is everyone ready to go?"

"Hold on" Alison held her hand up "You two put charms on the other seven pendants, right?"

"Yes"

"And I would guess either you or Sirius holds the secret?"

"Yes"

"So how did you send them back to the kids?" Alison stared at them "If the pendants were hidden by your mind, how did the kids find them?" Emily stared at her for a few seconds.

"We did the spells a week ago and you're only asking now?" She said with a smirk. Alison shrugged "Well - when we sent each one back, we included a piece of paper with the secret"

"But what if someone else had found it...."

"It was charmed so only the seven of them could read it. If anyone else found it, it would be an empty envelope with a blank piece of paper" Sirius shrugged "We were willing to lose one or two, but it all turned out right in the end" He looked around "So, are we going to go or not?"

xoxox

"When are we meeting them?" Ginny asked, as she, Harry, Dawn and Luna climbed out of a carriage at Hogsmeade Station.

"Which them?" Dawn smirked, then suddenly let out a gasp of surprise, and ran off down the platform.

"Daw...." Harry started, then, with a grin, set off after her. Luna and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Was it something I said?" Ginny asked, but Luna shook her head, and pointed down to the end of the platform. Ginny turned, and saw a group of four adults and one apparently energetic young girl "Ah" She grinned "Should we go and say hi?"

"Why not?" Luna nodded, then the two of them walked sedately down the platform to where Sirius and the others were waiting.

"LUNA! GINNY!" Lily-Anne caught sight of them, and ran over to give them a hug. Sirius watched her for a moment, then turned back to his other two children.

"So - how you doing?" He asked quietly.

"Pretty well" Dawn smiled "I have a date to The Ball" Harry turned and stared at her in surprise.

"You do? Since when?"

"This morning" Dawn smiled again, then turned back to Sirius "So I was wondering, could I possibly have a little advance on my pocket money? So I can buy a dress?"

"Of course sweetie" Emily grinned, then glanced at Harry "What about you, love? Do you need new robes?"

"Actually - he won't" Sirius said suddenly "And Dawn might not either"

"Really?" Harry and Dawn asked in unison.

"The Potter vaults have all sorts of fun and fantastic things in them" Sirius beamed at them "Including more formal wear than you can shake a stick at"

"Why would anyone shake a stick at clothes?" Lily-Anne asked from behind them.

"It's an expression" Emily replied, then turned to Sirius "Aren't all these gowns and stuff from the past?"

"Possibly" Sirius admitted.

"And weren't they owned by adults?"

"Well..... yes" Sirius replied, then shook his head "That wasn't my best plan ever, was it?"

"Not really, sweetheart" Emily smiled sympathetically "But you get an A for effort"

"Not an O?" Sirius smirked, then turned back to the two children "Anyway - yes, you may have an advance on your pocket money, if you want to buy something nice for the dance" She glanced over to where Ginny, Luna and Lily-Anne were all talking "Do you think we should....."

"No" Dawn shook her head quickly "They aren't exactly friendly with their parents, but they are still touchy about charity - Ron in particular" She shrugged "They'll sort themselves out - they're good at that"

"Where is Ron?" Lily-Anne looked around "And Min and Lauria?"

"They took another carriage" Luna replied "Hermione thought it would be better if Harry and Dawn stayed together, and I wanted to come with them, so...."

"We get the idea" Remus smiled, then glanced at his watch "If you're going to meet your study group....."

"The DA" Dawn said with a smirk "Or, as we like to call it, Dolores' Army" She grinned at the shocked expressions on the adults' faces.

"You named your defence group after Professor Umbridge?" Remus said after a few minutes.

"Well - it was her idea"

 **_flashback_ **

_"You want me to do what?" Harry stared at the Defence Professor in disbelief "Why would you want me to do that, when you could just teach us yourself?"_

 _"Because I want it to look like it's something I disapprove of" Umbridge smiled in response "And because I don't want every single fifth and seventh year to fail their exams because I have to look like I'm trying to destroy Dumbledore" She paused "Okay - I am trying to destroy him, but you get the idea"_

 _"Yes, Professor" He nodded "But.... a study group?"_

 _"You and Miss Granger can easily teach the others the practical side" She smiled "And since it will be an unofficial group, you can make the other students feel like they are standing up to me"_

 _"There's something else" He looked at her "I mean - that's a number of good reasons, but you must be planning something else" She gazed at him for a few moments, then nodded slowly._

 _"Miss Granger's lessons in critical thinking are paying off" She smiled "Once the group starts up, and you start to have regular meetings, word will leak out about it"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Almost certainly. And, when it does, I will convince Cornelius that the school needs some extra..... authority, for want of a better phrase" She grinned "At which point, he will appoint me High Inquisitor, with the ability to make some changes to the way the school is run"_

 _"You'll get rid of Dumbledore?" Harry asked in surprise._

 _"No" She shook her head "We're nowhere close to that, just yet. But I can form a special group of prefects that will do extra patrols and such, that will be set to track you down" She held her hand up before she could reply "On that topic - no recruiting in Slytherin. I will need them to be my Inquisition Squad"_

 _"Okay" Harry nodded "I can't imagine I'd want to teach any of them anyway"_

 _"Good" She smiled, then glanced at her watch "You should be getting back to your common room, Harry. If anyone asks, you were doing lines and marking first year essays"_

 _"Yes, Professor" He nodded, then turned and walked to the door. After a moment, he turned back "Professor?"_

 _"Yes, Mr Potter?"_

 _"If I may ask, what house were you in?"_

 _**end flashback** _

Remus shook his head in amusement.

"What?" Harry asked with a smile.

"The children of James and Lily Potter, and of Ron and Molly Weasley, are being given lessons in how to defeat Voldemort and Dumbledore by a former Slytherin?" He laughed "Sometimes I wonder if it's something we did in a past life, or if the universe just likes screwing with us for fun"

xoxox

"Where is she?" Ron glanced at his watch, then looked over at Lauria "We're supposed to be meeting Uncle Sirius by now"

"I know" The young Hufflepuff looked down the corridor "Did she tell you where she was going?"

"She said she'd forgotten a notepad" Ron rolled her eyes "One she needed for the meeting"

"Do you want to go back and look for her?" Lauria asked "If she's in the common room....." She trailed off as they both saw Hermione running down the corridor towards them.

"Where've you been?" Hermione skidded to a halt in front of them "Do you know what time it is?"

"I got ambushed by Dumbledore" Hermione snapped, then her face softened "Sorry - that wasn't aimed at you" She sighed "Suffice to say, the meeting I just had with our beloved Headmaster was...... interesting to say the last"

"Well - you can tell us about it later" Lauria said quickly "If we don't leave soon, all the carriages will be gone, and the first group meeting isn't going to go well as we'd hoped" She grabbed Ron and Hermione's hands, and pulled them down the hall towards the carriages.

xoxox

Harry looked around the back room of The Three Broomsticks, then cast a despairing look at his sister. She shrugged, then waved him on. He rolled his eyes, took a deep breath, then turned back to face the group.

"Well - I had hoped that Hermione would be here by now" He said with a weak smile "Because she's the one who is good at organizing things, and talking in public, and generally not babbling like a fool when she's nervous" There was a ripple of laughter, and Harry relaxed a little "But, since she's been delayed, I guess I will start, and hope she arrives at some point" He glanced at Luna, who nodded encouragingly.

"We all know that The Ministry is interfering in Hogwarts. That Umbridge is deliberately not teaching us the practical side of magic, because she is afraid that Dumbledore could use our skills to overthrow Minister Fudge" He smirked "Whether that's the case or not, her choice is damaging our education. A lot of us have OWLS or NEWTS at the end of this year, and even those who don't have next year to consider" He looked around, seeing a lot of nods and smiles in the group.

"But we - Hermione and I, have a plan to fix things. To ensure that we can all practice the spells we learn in Defence, and pass our exams at the end of the year" He paused "Although I have to admit, I have another reason for wanting to make sure you can protect yourselves"

"You mean.... you know who" Ernie MacMillan asked from the back of the room "You're still claiming he's back?"

"He is back" Dawn said quietly from Harry's right hand side "And sooner or later, he will come for everyone here"

"Why should we believe you?" Zach Smith called out "The Ministry, and The Headmaster both say that you made it up"

"The Ministry and The Headmaster also say that Professor Umbridge is a good teacher who will help all of us pass our exams" Ginny said with a smirk, causing most of the room to laugh, and Zach to blush.

"It comes down to this" Harry said when the room had quietened down "You can either stay because you want to pass your OWLS, your NEWTS or your end of year exams, or you can stay because you believe we are all in danger now that Voldemort" He paused as a shiver of fear went through the room "Has returned. Or you can stay because you want to see me fall flat on my face when this group gets going. Cause, to be honest, I don't care why you stay"

"Then why are you doing this?" Padma asked "If you don't care about us, why bother?"

"Because whether you believe me or not, Voldemort is back" He replied, looking her straight in the eye "And I don't want anyone else to die if I could have prevented it"

xoxox

Lily-Anne looked up as the door to The Three Broomsticks flew open, and Ron, Lauria and Hermione came rushing in.

"Minnie!" She bounded out of her seat and ran across to intercept the older girl "Where've you been? Everyone's been worried!"

"I know - we're late" Hermione replied, picking up the young girl and walking back to the table where the four adults were at "I take it it's started?"

"I would say it's nearly finished" Alison replied, then pointed to where a number of students were now filing out of the back room "What took you so long?"

"Snumblebore" Hermione said in an angry tone "But I don't want to go through it more than once, and since the meeting is over, the rest will be out in a minute, and I will tell you then"

"Tell us what?" Harry said as he and Luna walked up to the table, hand in hand.

"Why I missed the meeting" Hermione said "Did it go well?"

"To say the least" Ginny grinned, sitting down next to Emily and stealing one of her chips "Harry can be very, very convincing when he wants to be, and you have no idea how eloquent he can be when he needs to" She smirked as Harry blushed "But to cut a long story short, and to prevent Mr Potter from exploding with embarrassment, everyone who turned up has agreed to join" She pulled out a roll of parchment from her robes "Each one signed the membership list - even knowing what it would do if they betray us - and we have planned the first class for next Thursday night" She paused, then glanced at Lauria regretfully "We've told them about The Room of Requirement - it was the only place I could think of"

"No worries" Lauria shrugged "The parchment will keep them from telling, and, if my mother was right, the room can exist in multiple instances at the same time" She laughed at the expressions on their faces "If we're in there, and someone else comes in, they won't see us unless we want them to"

"Wow" Harry grinned, then turned to Sirius "So - what's next?"


	7. Hogwarts' High Inquisitor

"Harry...." Cho called out as Harry and Dawn walked towards The Great Hall "Do you have a moment?"

"Okay" Harry glanced at Dawn "Could you tell Lu I'll be along in a moment?"

"Yup" She glanced at Cho, then leaned over and whispered in to her brother's ear "Be careful - I think she has a little crush on you"

"Really?" He glanced at Cho then turned back "Are you sure?"

"According to rumour and gossip" She smirked, then shook her head "Some day, dear brother, we really are going to have to give you the talk about the birds and the bees, otherwise who knows what might happen" Before he could respond, she skipped down the corridor, and vanished in to the hall. Harry glared after her for a few moments, then turned to where Cho was waiting.

"So, Miss Chang - how may I be of assistance to you today?" Cho looked around, and then glanced towards an empty classroom.

"Can I talk to you privately?" She asked, and, when he nodded, they walked in to the room and while he sat on one of the desks she pushed the door closed, then turned to face her "There's something I have to tell you. Something serious"

"Oh yes?" Harry tensed up, and lowered his hand to rest on his wand. She paused, then took a deep breath.

"Professor Umbridge is starting to question various students about The DA" She said quietly "A few Ravenclaws and at least two Hufflepuffs have been called in"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Marietta, Ernie, Terry, Justin and Michael are the ones I know of" She paused "But there's something else"

"Yes?"

"As I was coming down, I saw Luna being escorted to the Defence Office" Harry jumped to his feet.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and Cho nodded "Okay" He started pacing back and forth "Okay" He paused, then turned to face her "Okay"

"Harry?" She reached out and took his hand "Are you okay?"

"What?" He replied, then shook his head "Sorry - yes - I'm fine. Just a little distracted" He smiled "Thanks for letting me know"

"It's no problem" She smiled back "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not just yet, no" Harry shook his head "But if you find out anything else, can you let me, Min or Dawn know?"

"Of course" She nodded, then gave him a smile "I'm sure she'll be okay"

"I know" Harry gave her a warm smile "Lu can take care of herself" His smile faded "I'm more worried about everyone else. You got in to this because of me, and if Umbridge finds anything out, you'll be punished because of me" He stared at the floor for a moment, until she reached out and tilted his head up.

"You might've organized this, Harry, but everyone I know got in to this by themselves. We wanted to learn, and we wanted to be able to look after ourselves" She smiled softly at him "And we can. The majority of us are going home at the end of the month far better able to protect ourselves and our family than we were at the start of the year" She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek "And that's down to you" He stared at her for a moment, then grinned.

"Thanks again" He replied "Now - we really should be going to The Great Hall" He paused, then smirked "There are rumours about you and me already, and I don't want to add to them?"

"Rumours?" She asked, and he blushed.

"Well - people seem to think that you.... well....there are...." He trailed off when he realised she was grinning at him "That was just evil!" He said with a laugh.

"I know" She shrugged "But it made you laugh, so I think it was worth it" She strode over and pulled the door open "Shall we?"

xoxox

"Miss Lovegood - thank you for coming" Umbridge gestured for her to sit down.

"I was under the impression I didn't have a choice" Luna replied, glaring at the DaDa Professor. This look lasted for as long as it took Umbridge to close the door and cast a silencing spell around the room. As soon as the spell was completed, Luna's glare transformed in to a grin as Umbridge walked back to her desk and sat down "So - how are the inquisitions going?"

"Not so well" Umbridge pretended to frown "Everyone I have questioned so far is very loyal to Harry. With the exception of Miss Edgecombe, they haven't given me any hint that anything is going on"

"That is a pity" Luna gave a theatrical sigh, then smirked "Does this mean that you might have to increase your investigation?" She paused "And what did Marietta tell you?"

"Oh - she just suggested that it didn't matter whether you learned any practical skills or not, as she was confident she would pass anyway" Umbridge shrugged "Not enough to tell me anything about The DA, but enough to make me wonder whether or not she's completely trustworthy"

"I will mention it to TIC, but I can't imagine anyone wanting to betray us" Before Umbridge could reply, she held up her hand "And yes, I am aware of Pettigrew's history, but still - Marietta?"

"You know her mother is Head of Floo Ops in The Ministry? And that she was once the subject of a DEI?" When Luna raised her eyebrows in confusion, Umbridge smiled "It's a high-level Ministry investigation in to whether someone's a Death Eater or not. Only those who need to know are told, and generally that doesn't include the person who is the subject of interest"

"Okay - that is more suspicious, but Harry and Dawn aren't one for judging people by their parents" She paused, frowned, then smirked "Well - none of TIC are, but them especially - what with Uncle Sirius' parents and all"

"I know" Umbridge nodded "But it's just something I thought you should know" She glanced down at the parchment on her desk "My plan is to call Harry in for interview next, at which point I fully expect Dumbledore to object for some reason or other"

"Which means that you can't continue without powers to override the Headmaster" Luna continued.

"And so I will be appointed High Inquisitor" Umbridge finished with a nod "A week before the end of term, I will appoint the Inquisition Squad, and then - when we come back from the holidays, I will set about finding this rogue defence group with all due haste"

"Good for you!" Luna grinned "It's about time you stood up to these rabble rousers" They both laughed, then Umbridge stood up.

"If anyone asks, I was inquiring about why so many students are missing from their common rooms on regular occasions" She said "And whether or not Harry has made up any more stories about fictitious enemies"

"Yes m'am" Luna nodded, then watched as the professor cancelled the various spells. Once they were gone, she stood up, and walked out of the room, schooling her face in to a mask of fury.

xoxox

Lunch was nearly at an end when Luna stomped through the doors to The Great Hall, then - fully aware everyone was watching - she stomped over to the end of the Gryffindor table and threw herself down on the bench next to Harry.

"Good meeting dear?" Harry asked with a smile, causing her to look up at him and give a slight laugh.

"Wonderful" She sighed "Umbitch wants to know whether you have any other invented enemies up your sleeve - she believes you and Dumbledore are conspiring to get rid of Fudge and put a more.... flexible person in to power"

"Makes sense" Hermione said, then - seeing the look on both Harry and Luna's face, she added "I mean - from her point of view. And from Fudge's I guess"

"She thinks I want to pick the next Minister?" Harry shook his head "She's nuts"

"She also wanted to know why a fair number of students keep vanishing from the three dorms on a regular basis" Luna added, then, lowering her voice she added "She's getting more and more impatient, Harry - I think she's planning something big within the month" Harry glanced at Hermione and Dawn, then turned back to Luna.

"Do you think it's something I should worry about?" He asked in an equally quiet tone.

"Not sure" Luna admitted "But if she is going to do something, it's probably going to involve you" She looked around "I don't think anyone's talked, but given that you, and Dawnie, are the only ones to stand up to her with any regularity, I'm surprised it's taken her this long to make the connection"

"Swell" Harry rolled his eyes, then he noticed Luna was staring up to the staff table, and at the Headmaster in particular "Do you think Dumbledore might be able to help me?"

"Maybe" She replied "I mean - he won't want you talking to Umbitch, any more than you want to talk to her" She paused "But if he does interfere, there's the chance it might piss her off even more" She paused, then added "Which also has its advantages"

"I suppose" He shrugged, then glanced up the table "I'll wait and see if she does summon me - just in case you're wrong" He saw her smirk "Yeah, I know. I'm more likely to see a pig flying in hell, but still - you never know"

xoxox

Dawn turned and frowned as Harry called out Colin's name. The DA meeting was breaking up, and most of the students were filing out of The Room of Requirement to return to their various common rooms. As Colin turned, and walked over to where Harry was stood, Dawn followed him.

"Dawn? Are you okay?" Harry asked, looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine" She smiled, then glanced at Colin "Just wondering what you're doing"

"I just need to talk to Colin about something" Harry smiled warmly "If that's okay with you?" Dawn glanced between her brother and her date to the Yule Ball, then shrugged.

"Okay" She smiled "See you back at the common room?"

"Of course" Colin replied, then paused "Oh - you were talking to Harry?"

"Eh - it could go either way" Dawn smirked, then turned and bounded over to where Ron and Ginny were waiting by the door. Once she'd left, Harry turned back to Colin, who was now starting at him apprehensively.

"So - Colin. How's it going?" Harry asked in a friendly voice.

"Fine" The young boy stared at him in confusion "You're lessons are proving very helpful"

"Thank you" Harry looked around, then turned back "So - I understand you asked Dawn to the dance?"

"Yes, Harry" Colin nodded, still looking slightly confused.

"Do I need to ask about your intentions?" Harry asked, with a slight smile. A moment later, Colin grinned.

"Is this a 'big brother' speech?" He smirked.

"Maybe" Harry paused "Do you need one?"

"Do you mean am I going to hurt her?" Colin replied, and Harry nodded "No - I'm not going to hurt her" He paused, then smirked "I wouldn't dare" Harry grinned back.

"I'm not that scary, Colin" Colin snorted in disbelief.

"You killed a basilisk, won the Tri-Wizard Tournament and fought Vol... Voldemort to a standstill" He grinned "I can't imagine why anyone in their right mind would want to cross you"

"That explains Voldemort at least" Harry returned the grin "And Dumbledore I suppose" He paused, then smiled "Anyway - consider this the big brother speech over and done with, and just remember...."

"If I hurt her, you will beat me to death with a shovel" Colin finished for him, causing Harry to laugh again "I understand, but I promise I will do my best not to"

"That's all I can ask" Harry grinned "Okay - let's go. Dawn is no doubt wondering what we're saying about her"

xoxox

"Professor Dumbledore" Umbridge looked up as Dumbledore came in to her office "This is an unexpected pleasure. Would you like to sit down?"

"Thank you" Dumbledore inclined his head, then sat down opposite her "I was wondering if I might ask you a few questions?"

"Of course, Headmaster" She smiled "I am, as always, at your disposal"

"It's come to my attention that you have been holding interviews with a number of students" He leaned forward "May I ask what you were discussing with them?"

"Of course" Umbridge nodded "Some of the students have been lagging behind in their studies, and I wanted to have a chat with them - outside of the classroom setting" She smiled sweetly "I thought it would help them if we met in a more informal setting"

"And that is all?" Dumbledore asked "Because according to your class records, a number of students who are having problems seem to not have drawn your attention, whereas a number of children you have spoken to seem to be excelling in your classes, according to your own grading"

"What are you suggesting, Headmaster?"

"I am merely wondering why you are calling in all these students" He paused "Tell me, Professor - have you heard anything about a defence study group?" Umbridge stared at him for a few moments, then smiled.

"So you know about it too?" She asked "Why doesn't that surprise me?" She gestured to a parchment on her desk "This is a provisional list of members of the group" She looked up "A group that I think you are using and cultivating for your own purposes" Dumbledore stared at her, eyes twinkling.

"And what purposes would those be, Dolores?"

"Why - to form an army to take over The Ministry, of course" She glared at him "You are cynically using these kids - these sweet, innocent kids - for your own devious ends, and neither I, nor The Minister, are going to stand for it"

"You have proof of this?" He asked calmly "Real, actual proof, rather than the half-crazed rantings of someone who sounds deranged?"

"Not yet, I admit" She paused, then grinned "However I know who the ringleader is, and I plan to interview him tomorrow morning" She looked up "I would advise you not to interfere, Albus - I have The Minister's backing on this, and I will not be gainsaid"

"I can not permit this, Professor. Until you have reasonable proof to bring me, I will not allow you to subject another one of my students to these interrogations"

"You believe you have the power to stop me?"

"If you check your copy of the Hogwarts' Charter, you'll find that, as a Ministry worker, you shouldn't even be in my school, and that conducting what appear to be DMLE inquisitions on students is not permitted under any circumstances"

"But, as I said, I am merely talking to students about their academic progress, Headmaster" She grinned "You know I am permitted to do that"

"Don't push me, Dolores" He stood up "These interviews are to stop. Now. Otherwise your job will be summarily terminated, and you will be out of this school faster than you can imagine"

"As you wish, Headmaster" She smiled "But trust me - this isn't the end of it. I will find out the truth about this group, and it would reflect much better on you if I could write in my reports that you were co-operating with me, rather than doing your best endeavours to impede me at every turn"

xoxox

"So you gave Colin the big brother talk?" Luna asked with a smile.

"It seemed like the best idea" Harry nodded.

"Does Dawnie agree?" She looked at him as he blushed "You didn't tell her you were going to do it, did you?"

"Not so much tell her as....." He paused "Not tell her at all" He grinned "Why? Do you think she'll be mad?"

"I think we're about to find out" Luna nodded towards the door of The Great Hall as Dawn came striding in. She paused for a moment, looking around, then - spotting Harry - walked over.

"Luna - could I talk to you a moment?" She glanced at her brother "In private?"

"Of course" Luna nodded, then turned to her boyfriend "Could you give us a minute?"

"By all means" Harry grinned. He stood up, and gave Luna a kiss on the top of her head "I'll be wandering round the grounds, when you're done" The two girls watched him saunter out of the hall, then Luna turned back to face Dawn.

"Would I be right in guessing this is a 'big brother' speech?" She asked with a grin, then her grin widened at the surprised look on her friend's face "Oh - did I spoil it?" She let her smile vanish, and took on a more serious expression "Go ahead"

"Well - I can't now, can I?" Dawn pouted "It's no fun when you want it" She gave a small laugh "How did you know?"

"Harry told me about his little chat with Colin" Luna replied with a smile "It wasn't much of a stretch to figure out what you wanted"

"I would've thought he'd at least wait until after the dance. I don't even know if I like Colin that much...." She trailed off at Luna's snort of amusement "Okay - I do like him. We've been friends since we were sorted, and he's fun...." She trailed off again "What was my point?"

"You were going to tell me why Harry shouldn't have done the big brother thing" Luna grinned at her "Or, you could just give it up, and tell me what you're going to wear to the dance"

"Oh! I found the cutest dress...."

xoxox

"Minister" Dumbledore nodded as Fudge walked in to his office "How may I help you this morning?"

"I understand you are interfering in the way Professor Umbridge is carrying out her duties" Fudge replied without sitting down "That she's been looking in to a subversive student group, and that you're protecting them"

"She is exceeding her authority as Defence Professor, Cornelius, and I believe she should be concentrate on her work, rather than on some pointless crusade"

"This group is apparently learning dangerous and dark spells, in contravention of not only Hogwarts' rules, but of Ministry guidelines. As a duly authorised representative of The Ministry, Dolores is permitted - nay required - to investigate"

"You know better than that, Cornelius" Dumbledore shook his head "The Ministry is not permitted to interfere with the running of this school, except in times of war and national emergency. Neither of which, I would point out, currently apply"

"That's true" Fudge smiled "However, I have here a decree from The Wizengamot, giving me permission to appoint a High Inquisitor" He pulled a roll of parchment out of his robes, and handed it to Dumbledore. The Headmaster unrolled it, and glanced through it. A moment later, he looked up in disbelief.

"This is real?"

"I know my sense of humour can be somewhat of a tightrope act at times, but yes, Headmaster, this is serious"

"You are going to interfere with the running of my school?"

"It's not your school, Albus" Fudge grinned "And now that Dolores Umbridge has permission to investigate this group, I hope you understand how unwise it would be to try to stop her"

xoxox

"Harry - may I have a moment?" Harry turned as Dumbledore walked up beside him.

"If you must, Headmaster, but I don't have long. Luna is expecting me back soon"

"Of course" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "How are you and Miss Lovegood getting along?"

"Very well, sir" Harry replied with a smile "We're going to the Ball together - she is really looking forward to it"

"And Miss Weasley?"

"What about her?" Harry looked up at him in surprise.

"Did you consider asking her to the Ball? I understand that you and she are good friends"

"She is a good friend" Harry replied in a calm voice "In fact, she is such a good friend, she understands how I feel about Luna, and has no intention of getting in the way" He paused "Not for herself, not for her mother and definitely not for you, Headmaster"

"Now Har...."

"Headmaster - my friends are capable of making their own decisions. They, like my sister and I, are not merely puppets for their parents to control and manipulate" Harry glanced at his watch "Nor are they your's to play with and destroy on a whim. Now - if you'll excuse me, my girlfriend will be waiting for me" He walked off, leaving Dumbledore staring after him.

xoxox

"Okay - I think that's all for today" Flitwick closed the textbook and looked around "Normally I would dismiss you, but Professor Umbridge has a special announcement, and so I will be escorting all of you to the Great Hall, to ensure that none of you get lost"

"Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Why would any of us get lost?" Flitwick grinned at her.

"Forgive me. My sense of humour got the better of me" He looked around "What I meant was that Professor Umbridge has made it very clear that every student and teacher is to attend, with no exceptions. So - if you would all like to follow me, we can see what our beloved Defence Professor would like to speak to us about"

xoxox

"As you know, I was sent here to ensure that the standards in Defence Against The Dark Arts were brought up to scratch" Umbridge looked around the Great Hall, where the entire population of Hogwarts was gathered "However, after a few months, it has become apparent that there are far greater problems than the substandard teaching you have been receiving from your assorted Defence Professors" She paused, and smiled "Which is saying something, given that - of the past four years, the two best teachers have been a Death Eater in disguise and a dark creature who should not have been permitted anywhere near children"

"Don't!" Luna grabbed Harry's hand before he could say anything.

"Spoilsport!" He stuck his tongue out at her, causing her to smirk.

"After a top level meeting at The Ministry last night, Minister Fudge has asked me to look in to the rest of the school - to ensure that all lessons are kept up to a suitable standard, and that nothing that is.... unacceptable is being taught" She smiled "With that in mind, I have called you here to tell you I have been appointed as The Hogwarts' High Inquisitor"

"Oh my!" Hermione gasped "There hasn't been a High Inquisitor in nearly five hundred years - not since before The Reformation" She looked around at the others, who were staring at her with polite confusion on their faces "Don't any of you know anything about history?"

"No" Ron smirked "That's what we have you for" Before Hermione could reply, Umbridge continued.

"Under the authority of this new position, I will - starting next term - be visiting various classes for surprise inspections, and I will be continuing my informal interviews with certain students, to get both a professional and personal perspective of how the school functions, and what is taught - both in classes and out of them" She looked around "Are there any questions?" She looked around, then smiled "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I was under the impression that The Ministry was not permitted to..... well - interfere, for want of a better phrase, with the business of Hogwarts? That the school was an independent body"

"You are referring to the Potter-Malfoy amendment of 1658?" Umbridge asked, and Hermione nodded "Normally, that would be the case. However, after the events of the last few years, The Board of Governors, along with a number of members of The Wizengamot, agreed that perhaps some oversight would be helpful" She looked around again, then nodded "Very well - if there are no more questions, you may all return to your dorms. However, I would like to speak to Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Milicent Bullstrode, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini"

xoxox

"Did you see the look on Snumblebore's face?" Dawn clapped her hands together with glee as she, Harry and Luna walked in to The Room of Requirement "I don't think I've ever seen him so pissed off" She paused, then glanced at Harry and Luna, who were holding hands "Well - almost never"

"Is it my fault that the old fool can't accept reality?" Harry smirked, then turned to Luna "And you spoiled my fun!"

"I know" She smiled apologetically "But I didn't think jumping up in the middle of The Great Hall and calling her a...."

"Bigoted old witch"

".....would be wise" She paused "Besides - you know she said it to get a rise out of Bumblesnore"

"I know" Harry replied "But still - I don't like people insulting Uncle Moony" He shook his head "Anyway - at least we know who The Inquisition Squad will be"

"Do you know what power's they will have?" Dawn asked "I mean - will they be giving us detentions? Or expelling us?"

"The Professor didn't say" Luna admitted "But from what I gathered, I think they'll just be extra Prefects - able to tell us what to do, and report back to her"

"So we might be losing vast acres of points?" Dawn frowned "That'll make McGonagall happy"

"To say the least" Harry smirked "But look on the bright side"

"There's a bright side?"

"Draco could still've been here"

xoxox

"Harry - Professor McGonagall was looking for you"

"Thanks" Harry nodded to Parvati, then turned back to Hermione "Any ideas?"

"Not a clue" She shrugged "There was also an owl from Uncle Padfoot, wanting to know if we were expecting any guests over Christmas"

"Why?" He asked curiously "I mean - we've had people visit before, and he hasn't worried that much"

"It seems he's heard about Dawn and Colin and wants to know if we need to let Colin in on the secret" She paused, then glanced up at him "You wouldn't have any idea how that could've happened, do you?"

"Not a clue" He replied in an exaggeratedly innocent tone "What would make you think such a thing?" She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway - he'd like to talk to you and Dawn before the end of term" She glanced at her watch "And now I said I'd meet Ron in by the lake"

"Oh yes?" He smirked at her, causing her to blush.

"It's not that!" She swatted at his arm "Since Mrs Weasley decided that you are not the very model of a modern boyfriend any more, we're working out how we can talk over Christmas without annoying her too much" She paused "And - okay - there might be kissing while we're there, but if it was you, would you pass up the chance?"

"To kiss Ron?" Harry grinned, then the smile faded as McGonagall came in through the portrait hole "Enjoy yourself" He paused, then smirked "But not too much! OW!" He rubbed his arm where she had slapped him again "Was that strictly necessary?"

"No - that's why it's fun" She grinned at him, then jumped to her feet and bounded off, leaving Harry staring after her with a faint smile.

"Mr Potter - where have you been?" He looked up in surprise.

"Out and about Professor" He replied.

"I couldn't find you earlier, and Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you on a matter of some importance"

"I was with my sister and my girlfriend, talking about our plans for Christmas" He smiled "So I apologise that I was not able to be at The Headmaster's beck and call, and no doubt I will endeavour to do better in the future"

"There is no call for sarcasm, Mr Potter" McGonagall frowned at him "Now - come with me"

"Yes, Professor" He stood up, and for a moment was tempted to slouch down and do an impersonation of Igor, but then thought better of it.


	8. Christmas Confusion and Conspiracies

"Waaaah!" Ron gave a short sigh, then flew down to where Hermione was, once again, lying on the floor of The Room of Requirement.

"You did better that time" He said with a smile.

"I stayed on the broom for ten seconds" She replied "How is that better?"

"Well.... it wasn't worse" He grinned "Look - I think you're approaching this all wrong sweetie"

"But I've read all the books, and...." She stopped as he put his finger on her lips.

"You've seen Harry fly, right?" He asked in a soft voice, and she nodded "And Ginny and the twins?" She nodded again "Does anything they do look like what it says in the books?" This time she paused, then shook her head "Okay. When you were little, did you ride a bike?"

"Yes" She replied with a nod.

"Think of the broom like that" He held out her broom, and, with a confused glance at him, she climbed on "Now - close your eyes, and fly up to the height you'd be on a bike"

"Why...."

"Trust me" He smiled, then, when she had reached the right height, continued "Now - pretend to pedal with your legs"

"What?"

"Keep your eyes closed, Minnie" He warned "Pedal - pretend you're on a bike"

"Okay...." She blushed as she started to move her legs.

"Do that for a few minutes, to get used to it"

"You're not just doing this to take pictures of me, are you?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well - now that you mention it....." He grinned, then realised she couldn't see him smirking "No - I promise. No pictures" He watched her for a minute or so, then, with a nod, smiled "Okay - now imagine you are....." He trailed off "What's the word for being on a bike without peddling?"

"Free-wheeling" Hermione replied, eyes still closed.

"Then imagine you are doing that" He said. A moment later, she stopped moving her legs, and then she opened her eyes.

"Wow" She said in a hushed voice "That's.... cool"

"Do you want to try going higher?" He asked with a smile, and she nodded, then tilted her broom slightly backwards and began to rise. A few moments later, she closed her eyes and started peddling again.

"Sorry - I was getting...."

"Don't worry about it" He smiled softly "Just keep going until you feel comfortable"

"Okay" She replied, then, a moment later, she opened her eyes, and glanced down "Oh wow" She turned and looked over at him "I'm flying - really flying"

"Yes, you are" He grinned back at her "Now - tuck your legs underneath you...."

"WAAAAAH!" Ron gazed down at Hermione fell off her broom and landed on the floor, bouncing slightly as she settled.

"Okay - that could've gone better" He glanced at his watch, then - grabbing her broom on the way down - landed next to where Hermione was lying on the floor, staring up at the roof "We should go - it's nearly dance time" Hermione rolled on to her side and stared up at him.

"Okay" She slowly stood up, then turned to stare at him "You tell no one about this"

"Yes dear" He replied with a smile, then closed his eyes, and the room flicked for a second, then the brooms vanished, and the room reverted to its default white incarnation "Come on sweetie - we should get going" She stared at him with a slightly surprised look "What?"

"Oh - nothing" He tilted his head to one side and stared at her "Really - nothing" He continued to stare at her "Oh - okay" She grinned "I just never thought I'd see the day when you were so eager to go to a ball" She smirked "You've never shown much interest in dancing before"

"Are - but you are forgetting something" He paused, then grinned "There's a buffet" A few seconds later, he burst out laughing at the expression on her face.

xoxox

"May I cut in?" Harry smiled at Colin, who nodded, gave Dawn a short bow, then walked back to his seat. Harry watched him go, then turned back to Dawn "Shall we?"

"We shall!" She took his hand, and they began to waltz around the floor "Wow - I'd forgotten how well you dance"

"Thank you" He grinned "You're not so bad yourself" He twirled her around, then glanced over at the table "So - how's he doing?"

"Do you really want to know?" She smirked at him "Are you sure you need to hear all the gory, intimate details?"

"Okay - okay" He shook his head "Just tell me - do you like him?"

"I think I do" She admitted "I mean - he's nice. He's a good dancer, and he's fun" She shrugged "I guess we'll see" She glanced across at Luna "What about you?"

"She's wonderful" He grinned "And, before you ask, I don't know if it will last, or if we'll break up before the end of the year, but right now - I don't care"

"She makes you happy?" Dawn asked, and Harry nodded with a big smile "I have to admit, I've not seen you this happy since..... I can't even remember"

"Well - I don't get that many chances to be happy" He turned to look at the far end of the hall, where the staff were sat, watching the students "Speaking of which....."

"No" Dawn reached out and put her hand across his mouth "There will be no badness tonight, brother of mine. Tonight is for fun, frolics and other words starting with F" She rolled her eyes when he smirked "Oh shut up"

"Yes, sis" He twirled her round again, then paused as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Luna smiling up at him.

"May I have this dance?"

"By all means" Harry let go of Dawn's hands, gave a short bow, then took a step back as Luna took his place, and began twirling his sister around the dance floor. Harry grinned, then turned and walked over to the group's table, sitting down next to Colin.

"Don't you think it's a little disturbing that Luna and Dawn make a much better couple together than they do with us?" Colin asked with a smirk. Harry stared at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Now that you come to mention it - a little, yeah" He shrugged "Anyway - do you know what your plans are for Christmas yet?"

"No, not really" Colin smiled "I'd like to visit Dawn, but I know your house is under Fidelius, and that Mr Black is wary of giving out the secret to just anyone"

"That's true" Harry nodded "But there are ways round it" He paused "Can you keep a secret?"

"Depends on the secret" Colin smiled back.

"If I were to invite you to come over on Christmas, either by a portkey or the floo, would you be able to resist telling Dawn? So it would be a surprise?"

"I think I can do that" The young boy grinned back at him, then, turning to where the two girls were still dancing, added "You realise she's going to hurt us both when she finds out?"

"Oh yes" Harry smiled "But I think she'll forgive us" He paused "Eventually"

xoxox

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Luna asked, as she and Dawn glided around the room.

"Us" Dawn smirked "He asked me earlier if I was having fun - if Colin was making me happy"

"That's all he really wants, you know" Luna smiled "For everyone he loves, everyone he cares about, to be happy" She gave Dawn a twirl.

"Tell me about it" She paused "You'll make sure he is happy as well?" She grinned "I don't know if you've noticed, but he does have this annoying habit of putting everyone else first, and not caring about himself"

"I had noticed that, yes" Luna replied with a laugh "And I promise, I will ensure he doesn't forget about himself" She looked around "Ah - I think I see our consorts for the evening approaching us. Shall we give them our backs, or turn and greet them?"

"Pardon me?"

"Shall we go get something to eat, or keep dancing?"

"Food! FOOD!" Dawn said with a smirk, and together they both turned and gave very exaggerated curtseys. Colin and Harry both bowed, then took the hands of their respective girlfriends, and led them off the floor.

xoxox

"If I may have your attention?" Dumbledore stood at the end of the hall. A few moments later, everyone had quietened down and turned to face him "Thank you. As much as it pains me to say, I am afraid that The Ball has come to an end. I trust you have all had fun?" The resounding cheers echoed through the hall for half a minute or so "I am glad to hear it. For those of you who are going home for the holidays, the carriages will leave for Hogsmeade Station at 1 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. If you miss them, then you will have to make your own way home, or remain here" He smiled "But whether you spend your holidays at home, or staying here with, I hope you all enjoy Christmas, and return ready to work in the New Year" There was another burst of cheering, and Dumbledore sat back down as the various groups started to break up and file out of the hall.

"I take it your plans to keep Potter here didn't work?" Snape asked with a sneer.

"He pointed out that his guardians are very capable of looking after them, and that they haven't seen young Miss Black since the start of the month, and it would ruin her Christmas if they weren't there" Dumbledore replied "And he also pointed out that if he stays here over Christmas, then Professor Umbridge would have more time to speak to him and question him" He realised Snape was smirking again "Something to say, Severus?"

"I am just wondering how Lily's son ended up in Gryffindor, because from the way he has manipulated us - out thought us at every step of the way - I am more and more surprised that he wasn't put in to my House"

"I don't believe that any of this scheming and plotting is down to young Harry, Severus" He paused "Sirius and Remus seem to be carrying on from where they left off, and seem more intent on playing their petty games than on ensuring Harry is trained and prepared for his future" He sighed "But, as they have so ably proved, there is very little I can do at the moment" He paused "Of course, if one of them were to....." He trailed off "Never mind" He looked around "So - do we know who is staying?"

xoxox

"HARRY! DAWNIE!" Lily-Anne broke free of her father's arms and charged down the platform, skidding to a halt in front of the two students who were waiting for her. They embraced her in a hug, while Sirius and Emily ambled up the platform, nodding to various people on the way.

"Oh we've missed you, LA" Dawn grinned.

"I've missed you too!" Lily-Anne replied, hugging Dawn tighter "I've got three new books we can read together, and....."

"Calm down darling" Sirius said, coming up behind them "You can catch Dawn and Harry up later" He looked around "Now - if you've said your goodbyes, we should be going"

"Luna asked if she could come back with us" Harry replied "Her father is out of town for the next three days, and she didn't want to go home on her own"

"We'd be happy to have her" Emily beamed "Is she...."

"She's just saying goodbye to Lauria and Ginny" Dawn replied "She'll be along shortly"

"Good" Sirius grinned, but Harry stared at him, frowning.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Sirius replied calmly, but Harry continued to stare at him "Okay - there have been one or two.... attacks, and I don't want to be out longer than necessary"

"Oh" Harry shrugged "Okay" He turned, jogged back down the platform. Dawn watched him go, then turned back to Sirius.

"Are these Death Eater attacks, dad?"

"No" Sirius shook his head "But please - no more discussion till we get home?"

"Okay" Dawn nodded, then grinned as Luna and Harry came up beside her "Is everyone ready?"

"Yup"

"Yes"

"Then lets go"

xoxox

Pansy walked in to the drawing room at Malfoy Manor, then stopped and stared in surprise at the scene in front of her.

"Do you not know to bow before your Lord, Miss Parkinson?" Draco asked from her side.

"I apologise, my Master" Pansy said quickly, dropping to one knee and lowering her head "I wasn't aware that you would be here" She glanced across at Draco, who was smirking at her.

"I understand, my child" Voldemort smiled down at her, then turned to see Draco, still in mid smirk "You were let down by those you trusted" He slid his wand out of his robes and in to his hand.

"CRUCIO!!" Despite the urge to smirk, Pansy ensured she kept her face a mask of subservience and calm as Draco writhed in agony.

A few moments later, Voldemort lifted his wand, then turned back to Pansy.

"My child - Draco tells me that you have been given a position of power in the school?"

"Yes, my Master" She replied, not looking up "The new Defence Professor is starting a crusade against Dumbledore, and has appointed a number of extra..... prefects for want of a better word"

"What does she intend for you to do with this new power?"

"I believe she is trying to get Dumbledore removed as Headmaster, and herself moved in to that position" She paused "There is also the possibility that she is going to go after Harry Potter as well"

"Why would she be going after Potter?"

"Because there have been various rumours about Potter starting a defence study group" Pansy replied, then paused "I mentioned these to Draco in my last few letters. He told me it was nothing to worry about" She glanced over to see Draco staring at her with a look of betrayal.

"And you, Pansy - what do you think of it?"

"Potter has a lot of loyal friends, my Master. Ones who would live and die for him if he asked" She paused "It could be that he is just helping the others pass their exams, but given how popular he is....." She shrugged "There is the chance he is raising an army, but honestly, I don't think that it is something to worry about at the moment"

"Are you sure?" Voldemort leaned forwards "You don't think that Potter with an army of students willing to fight for him and die for him, possibly even kill for him is something that should worry me?" For the first time since she'd bowed down, Pansy raised her head.

"They are children, my Master" She replied, staring him in the eye "I don't believe any of them could be a threat to you, even if they can get themselves sorted in to some sort of coherent group"

"You may be right" Voldemort said softly "However I don't wish to take any chances. Potter has already vanquished me once - I have no desire for it to happen again" He stood up "When you return to school, I want you to use this new group - what did you call it?"

"Inquisition Squad"

"This Inquisition Squad to find out what Potter is doing, who he is recruiting and what he is planning" Voldemort paused, then smiled "And if you get a chance, and you can do it without being caught or found out, I want you to deal with as many students as you can"

"Deal with....." She trailed off, then beamed "I understand, my Master, and I will do my best for you"

"I would expect nothing else, my child" He smiled down at her, then turned to Draco "One more thing, my child?"

"Yes, my Master?" Pansy asked.

"You will report to Lucius from now on. I am displeased with Draco's handling of this, and I no longer believe that he can be trusted to serve me as he should"

"No!" Draco yelled out, then bit his lip "I mean - forgive me, Lord. I will do better"

"No, Draco, you won't" Voldemort shook his head "From now on, you will stay here, and wait until I need you" He turned back to Pansy "Now, my child, go. But do nothing until you return to school - it must not be connected back to you - it must look like my Death Eaters are responsible"

"Yes, my Master" She stood up and bowed, then turned and walked out of the room. Draco stared after her, then turned back to find Voldemort staring down at him.

"And you, boy - you will learn your place" He raised his wand, then paused "You know how people say 'this will hurt me more than you'?" He paused as Draco nodded "I'm afraid that won't be the case in this instance. CRUCIO!!!"

xoxox

"So - attacks" Dawn, Luna and Harry sat down at the dinner table, facing Sirius, Remus and Emily. Alison had taken Lily-Anne out for a walk - ostensibly for some exercise, but mostly to keep her out of the way.

"We haven't told her about the attacks, yet" Emily told them on the way home "Since this is something new, we don't want to scare her if we can avoid it"

"There have only been two" Sirius said quietly "And both in the muggle world"

"But you think it's a magical thing?" Dawn asked, then smiled "If you get what I mean"

"We heard about it from Alison's parents" Remus continued "The two people attacked come from Penzance, and are a brother and sister pair" He saw Harry glance across at Dawn "They are sixteen years old, and were coming back from school when they were attacked"

"They're still alive?" Luna asked in surprise "They weren't killed"

"No" Sirius sighed "Though...." He shook his head "It might have been better if they were"

"From what we can gather, their minds are gone" Emily continued, then, before any of them could reply, she added "But we're pretty sure it's not a dementor attack"

"So.... what?" Luna asked with a frown.

"For want of a better phrase, and I really don't like saying this, they are gibbering idiots" Emily said "They are perfectly fit and well, but they simply sit and talk nonsense all day. They have no idea who they are, where they are or what they're doing, but they are capable of looking after themselves" She paused "More or less" There were a few moments silence, then Luna looked across at Sirius.

"Do you have any ideas at all?"

"Honestly?" He shook his head "Not a clue. There's nothing in any of the books, any of the histories or anything else that even hints at something like this"

"Which is why we are a little worried" Emily continued "If this is a Death Eater attack, then clearly Voldemort has learned a new spell - one we know nothing about, and that we can't even begin to counter or reverse"

"And if it's not a Death Eater" Remus added "Then there is something else out there. Something more powerful, and apparently more dangerous than Voldemort"

"Wonderful" Dawn rolled her eyes "Do you think we should tell Snumbles?"

"You don't think he'll know about it?" Harry asked, then shook his head "Of course not. Why would he care about two muggles being hurt?"

"For now we'll keep it to ourselves" Sirius replied "If we tell Snumbles...." He trailed off and turned to Dawn "Snumbles?"

"Saying his whole name takes too much time" She said with a grin "I'm trying to work it down to one syllable"

"Okay" He replied with a smile "If we tell Snumbles, then he will merely use it as another excuse to pressure Harry in to doing something. And, as much as I hate to say it, if we tell The Ministry, they will probably do nothing"

"For the same reason Dumbledore won't" Harry nodded "Okay. What do you want us to do?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in charge?" Remus asked with a grin, causing Dawn and Luna to burst out laughing. Harry pretended to glare at them, but then smiled, and turned back to the adults.

"I'm happy to be in charge, and have all of you as my hapless minions, but since this is.... well since this is unusual, I thought you might have a better idea how to deal with it" He paused "Plus I know it's bad that two kids have been attacked, but it is just two at the moment. Maybe it was a freak thing - something that won't happen again"

"Okay" Sirius nodded "We'll look into it further, and keep you up to date" He smiled "Is there anything else you would like us minions to do?"

"Have you heard anything about Voldemort? What he's doing? Where he is? What Draco and Wormtail are up to?"

"Nothing" Remus said in an annoyed tone "No attacks, no raids. I'd have at least expected something by now, but he seems to be happy to let you, The Ministry to fight it out"

"I admit, it's what I'd do" Luna said quietly "Let my enemies destroy themselves, then waltz in and pick up the pieces"

"And you waltz so well" Harry smiled at her.

"This is why I don't want to be a Dark Lord" Luna admitted "I think I'd be far too good at it, and honestly - who wants that kind of responsibility?"

xoxox

"You are not going, and that's final" Molly Weasley stared down at her two youngest children "Those Potter children are nothing but trouble, and I am not going to let you associate with them"

"But mum...."

"But nothing" She slammed her fist down on the table "I promise you - if you disobey on this, I will withdraw you both from Hogwarts" She stared at them "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mother" The two children exchanged looks, then stood up and walked out of the kitchen. When they reached the stairs, Ginny turned to her brother.

"You're not really going to listen to her, are you?"

"God no" Ron grinned "We just have to find a way to get in touch that doesn't involve... you know - talking to them"

xoxox

Luna sat bolt upright in bed as the entire house was filled with screaming. For a few moments, she struggled to make her mind work, then everything clicked into focus. She was in Grimmauld Place, in the room across from her boyfriend, and..... and it was her boyfriend's screams that were splitting the night.

Throwing the covers aside, she bolted to the door and threw it open. As she crossed the landing between the two bedrooms, she noticed everyone else had been woken up as well, and Dawn was running towards her.

Together, they opened the door to Harry's room, and went inside.

They found him lying on the bed, still asleep, but tossing and turning violently. Dawn reached out to shake him, but a moment later, his foot flailed out, kicking her in the shin. She yelped, and took a step back.

"No!! Run!!" Harry yelled, then suddenly his eyes opened, and he sat up "Snake! Weasley! Hippo!" He shook his head, then looked around "Mr Weasley's in danger. A snake.... a snake bit him" He looked down at Dawn, who was rubbing her shin "Oh Dawnie - did I do that?"

"Yes" Dawn nodded "But you weren't awake, so I forgive you" She got gingerly to her feet "You had a dream about Mr Weasley?"

"Yes" He looked up at the door where the others had gathered "He was in....." He screwed up his eyes in concentration "He was in The Hall of Prophecies" He opened his eyes "Yes - that's it! He was in The Hall of Prophecies, and he was attacked by a giant snake" He paused "By Nagini"

"Voldemort's familiar?" Luna asked "What would he be doing in The Hall of Prophecies?"

"Killing Arthur Weasley apparently" Sirius replied "Are you sure he was in The Ministry?"

"Yes" Harry nodded "And we have to get to him soon - he's going to die" He jumped out of bed "Lets get in touch with Ron and Ginny - they'll know what to do" He bounded out of the room and ran downstairs to the lounge. Sirius and Dawn exchanged glances, then followed him down.

They found him with his head stuck in the floo, apparently talking to someone.

"What do you mean he's upstairs asleep?"

"Are you sure?"

"Can you wake him up?"

"Because I just want to see he's alright"

"I had a.... a dream. It was pretty powerful - I saw him in The Ministry, being attacked and killed by a snake"

"Yes, I know how it sounds, but I swear - it was real"

"Thank you!" There was a pause for a few minutes, then he spoke again.

"Mr Weasley - are you okay?"

"Thank god for that" He paused "I'm sorry I woke you - and the others up. I guess it was just a dream"

"Well - as long as you're okay, that's all that matters"

"Good night, and again - sorry" Harry withdrew his head from the fire, and the flames went out. He turned round to find everyone staring at him.

"So - Arthur's okay?" Emily asked, and Harry nodded.

"Sleeping like a baby, until George bolted upstairs and woke him up" He paused, then grinned "The fact he woke Molly up as well didn't help matters"

"So - just a bad dream?"

"I don't know - I don't think so" Harry shook his head "I mean - I've had bad dreams in the past"

"After the tournament" Luna nodded.

"But even at their worst, I knew they were dreams" Harry continued "They were terrifying, horrible and scary, but they were dreams. This...." He trailed off then shrugged "This felt real. As if I were there. If I were the snake - attacking Mr Weasley" He shivered "Killing him" Luna walked over to his side, and put her arms around him. A moment later, Dawn did the same. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, then let out a long breath. A few moments later he opened his eyes again, and smiled.

"Maybe it was a one off" He said softly "And whether it is or not, I think we should all get back to bed" He smiled down at Dawn "We have a big day tomorrow"

"We do?" She asked "Why?"

"Christmas day" Luna grinned "It's always a big day"

xoxox

Harry pushed the door to his room open, then realised Luna hadn't done the same thing. He turned and looked at her curiously.

"The last time you had nightmares this bad, you needed someone to help you get back to sleep" She said softly "And since you seem to want Dawn to be awake tomorrow...."

"I can't let you sleep through Christmas, Lu" He smiled at her "Even for me"

"Oh - I know" She grinned, then walked over to the bed, then laid down on the right hand side. She turned to find him staring at her with a look of surprise on his face "Are you going to stand there all night?"

"But.... but...." He stuttered, then frowned when she let out a short laugh "What's so funny?"

"You've shared a bed with your sister, haven't you?" She asked, still smiling "This won't be any different. You'll sleep next to me, and together, we'll save each other from the nightmares" He gazed at her for a moment, then walked over and sat down next to her. A moment later, they both laid down.

For a few minutes they lay in silence, then Harry let out a small sigh.

"What?"

"I'm just picturing what Dawn's going to say if she finds us like this tomorrow" Harry replied with a smirk "Not to mention mum and dad"

"Then we'll just have to make sure they don't find out" Luna grinned, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek "Now - sleep"

"Yes, dear"

xoxox

"I'm going to kill him" Dawn glared up at the ceiling.

"No, you're not" Sirius smirked at his adopted daughter "You're going to thank him for arranging it, and make him a nice breakfast" She turned and glared at him "Otherwise you won't get any supper" She broke out in laughter.

"You've been threatening me with that ever since I came to live here" She grinned "Okay. I'm going to go wake Harry up, and tell him how grateful I am he is surprising me with a visit from my boyfriend" She gave her father a final grin, then turned and skipped off towards the stairs. Sirius watched her disappear, then turned back and continued setting the table.

A minute later, she came back down with a huge grin on her face.

"I don't think I'm going to kill him any more" She said, still beaming "This is way more than I could've hoped for"

"What?"

"Oh - I can't possibly do it justice" She grinned, then took his hand, and pulled him up the stairs and along the landing to Harry's room. She pushed the door open, then turned back to her father "So - was I right?"


	9. A Bright New Year

"Lauria?" Ginny looked up as the Hufflepuff sat down next to her "You okay?"

"No" She shook her head "Not really" She picked up a jug of pumpkin juice and poured herself a glass "How's your day going?"

"I've got another detention tomorrow night" Ginny replied with a sigh.

"That's what? The fourth since we came back?"

"Sixth in a month, but who's counting" Ginny sighed again "Except my parents, who think it's all down to Harry and Dawn and that if I just kept away from them then I would be the very model of propriety" She grinned at Lauria's snort of amusement "Yeah - that's what I thought"

"Who reported you this time?"

"Greengrass" Ginny glared over at the Slytherin table "She said that calling her an evil witch wasn't something that a good student should do" She paused "Whether she thinks that calling my parents and the rest of my family names is something that a good student should do wasn't something she commented on" She shook her head and shrugged "So - why are you so down?"

"I'm joining you in detention" Lauria gave her a wry grin "It seems Crabbe wasn't too pleased that I compared him to a troll, and the troll came off better" She looked up at the staff table, then turned back to Ginny "I suppose I should get back to my own table"

"Why?" Ginny glanced up to where McGonagall and Dumbledore were staring back at them "What are they going to do? Give you detention?" Lauria returned the smirk.

"I suppose" She shrugged "But enough of the Weasley woes - there's something I've been wanting to ask you, and well - there's not been a good time"

"Why am I suddenly worried?" Ginny smiled. Lauria returned the smile, then carefully waited for the young red-head to lift a glass up to her lips.

"When are you going to find yourself a nice young man?" She asked, then grinned as Ginny did an almost perfect spit-take, spewing pumpkin juice all over the table.

"You know I am going to punish you for that, don't you?" Ginny glared at her, wiping her mouth.

"I know" Lauria smiled sweetly at her "But - your soon to be wreaked vengeance aside - you didn't give me an answer"

"To what?"

"It's been clear since the end of the summer - if not before then - that you and young Mr Potter are not destined to ride off in to the sun together. I was just curious if you were going to start looking for someone else?"

"What are you? My mother?"

"Would your mother really ask you about finding another boy?" Ginny stared at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"Good point" She took another drink, then put the glass down "The thing is....."

"Yes?"

"Where am I going to find someone like Harry?" She waved her hand to encompass the entire Great Hall "Don't worry - I'm not going to go all psycho-stalker on him, but can you tell me of anyone else who can measure up to him?" Lauria paused, then shrugged.

"I'd not given it much thought really" She looked around "Although, I do see your point" She glanced over the Hufflepuff table "In fact - Luna and Dawn seem to have got the last two good guys"

"You don't think Ron's a good one?" Ginny asked.

"Oh - he's a nummy treat" Lauria grinned "But I was just assuming he wasn't going to make your list" She paused "Plus he's dating Minnie"

"Good point" Ginny looked around "What about you? Are you going to be challenging young Minuet to a duel?"

"Minuet?"

"She said she was getting tired of being called 'Minnie' and 'Min', so I'm experimenting" Ginny grinned "I suspect she might object to Minotaur, so I'm saving that for a special occasion" Lauria giggled "But - you didn't answer my question"

"What question?" Lauria asked.

"Do you think my brother would make your list?" Lauria stared at her for a few moments, then slowly shook her head "Even if he is a nummy treat?"

"He is" Lauria grinned "But....." She looked around, then leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny's eyes widened, and she turned to face her friend.

"Really?" Lauria nodded "Well - I guess that explains a lot"

"Does it?"

"No, not really" Ginny shrugged "I just thought I should say something to make it seem less dumb that I hadn't noticed" She paused "Does anyone else know?"

"Not unless you've told them" She smiled "Which would be impressive since you haven't left my sight"

"Are you going to...."

"I don't know" Lauria admitted "I mean - I can't imagine the others reacting differently to you, but what about the rest of the school?" She glanced across at the Slytherin table "What about them?" She turned back to Ginny "For the moment, can we keep this between us?"

"Of course" Ginny grinned, then turned to see Professor McGonagall striding down the hall towards them "I guess it was too good to last"

xoxox

"So - Hogsmeade?" Harry looked up at Luna walked in to The Room of Requirement, and blinked.

"No - Harry. We met three years ago, on The Express"

"No, dumbo, I meant do you want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" She paused "If you wanted to do something special?"

"Because...." He continued to gaze at her. She stared back at him for a moment, then shook her head.

"I was just curious" She said with a smile "So - what you up to?"

"I was just researching all I can about The Sorting Hat" He said, gesturing to the book on the table "I don't know if Lauria has any idea of the full scope of what this room can do, but...." He looked around "It's phenomenal" He picked up the book "According to both Dad and Minnie, this is one of the rarest books in existence. There are only four known complete copies, with a few dozen knock-offs. And not one of the four that exist are in Britain" He put the book down on the table "But I closed my eyes, asked for it, and it appeared"

"As if by magic" Luna grinned, then sat down next him as a chair appeared "So - what have you found out about The Hat?"

"Well - it was created ten years after the school opened. Gryffindor and Slytherin both decided that letting the older students, and the staff, sort the new pupils was a disaster. The teachers would pick their favourites, and for two years in a row, the muggle-born students were left until the end"

"And Salazar objected?" Luna grinned "I would've thought that he would want to keep that going"

"You'd think so, but when there were more than three muggle-born left, he had to take at least one in to his House. He was willing to take a gamble that once The Hat had been properly charmed, the number of muggle-borns would go down"

"Was he right?"

"More or less" Harry nodded "After another ten years, the House population settled down, and, with only a few exceptions stayed the same from then until now"

"What about the song?" Luna leaned forward to read over his shoulder "How long has it been doing that?"

"Seven centuries" Harry replied, pointing to one of the pages "There's no explanation for why it started singing, nor why it didn't do it from the beginning. Or, I should say, The Hat has never volunteered a reason"

"But?"

"What makes you think there's a but?" Harry grinned.

"You have but-face" Luna replied, causing Harry to burst out laughing "Oh - you know what I mean"

"And a good thing too" He let out another laugh "Anyway - the first year The Hat sang was the year of the Dragon Invasion. It warned of chaos and death some eight months before the first attack"

"How did it...."

"No one knows" Harry said with a wry smile "It continued singing, but typical, general songs - like we've had for the last four years"

"But not always?"

"You're very perceptive" He grinned "The rise of the Dark Lady Darenna, The Acromantula Migration, The Great Fire of London, The Vampire Harvest - every time a serious threat has arisen, The Hat has predicted it's coming"

"Grindlewald? Voldemort's first rise?"

"And the two world wars" Harry nodded "So - if it's repeating something you dreamed, then I would say your dreams are more important than either of us realised"

"Wonderful" Luna leaned back with a sigh "Has anyone ever talked to it? Asked it what it means?"

"The incumbent Headmaster is the only one who can talk to it directly, but - and this part is more rumour and speculation than established fact - it has been said that The Hat talks to other people sometimes" He paused, then shrugged "My best guess is we aren't going to get anything out of it, and we're on our own"

"Yipee" She glanced at her watch, then looked up "We really should be getting back"

"Okay" The book vanished, and, as they stood up, so did the table and chairs "Oh - there's something I forgot to say" He grinned, and held up his hand, palm upwards.

"What?"

"Happy Valentines Day" He smiled at her, and a second later, a single red rose appeared on his hand. He picked it up, and held it out "For you, my dear"

"Why thank you, kind sir" She gave him a curtsey, then took the rose with a slight blush "I thought you'd forgotten"

"As if I would" He grinned "Now - shall we?" She glanced at the rose again, then, with a sigh, took his hand and followed him to the door.

As they walked through it, she realised the rose hadn't vanished as she'd expected. She looked up at him to find him smiling back.

"How....."

"Magic"

xoxox

"So, big brother of mine, do you have anything planned for Saturday?"

"Saturday...." Ron stared at her in confusion "It's not her birthday - that was back in September" He frowned "So - what am I missing?"

"Oh Ronniekins" Ginny shook her head "The 14th of February? Something that happens every year?" Ron gazed at her for a moment, then smacked himself on the head.

"How do I not fall down more?" He asked "Well - it's too late to get anything ordered, so...."

"There's always Madam Puddifoots" Ginny smirked "I'm sure Hermione would love a romantic lunch"

"Puddifoots?" Ron groaned "The place that looks like a teddy bear threw up in it?"

"I think I heard a rumour about cherubs serenading couples" Ginny giggled "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time, big brother" Ron let out a long sigh.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"Pretty much" Ginny tried to look serious, but then collapsed in to giggles again "But look on the bright side"

"Which is?" He stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"I don't know" She admitted "I was hoping you'd have one" She let out another peal of giggles, then turned as Harry and Luna walked in together.

"What's the matter with her?" Luna asked, which only prompted Ginny to burst out laughing again.

xoxox

"I have a few announcements before you depart for the village" Dumbledore stood at the front of The Great Hall "As with the visits last year, carriages will be provided to take you there and back, and anyone found walking down the Hogsmeade path will be severely punished" He paused "As this is a.... special day, the curfew has been extended to nine o'clock tonight" He waited for the cheers to die down, then smiled "Staff and a few others will be on duty, to ensure that no one strays from the village, and if you are given an order, I expect you to obey it at once. Is that clear?" There was a tide of nods "Excellent. Then - enjoy yourselves, and I will see you all at breakfast tomorrow"

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter - the Headmaster wants to see you before you leave today"

"Yes, Professor Flitwick" Hermione nodded, then turned back to the others "Do you think he's stopped sending McGonagall to do his dirty work because we keep being sarcastic to her?"

"Maybe" Luna shrugged "Or maybe McGonagall is already on her way to Hogsmeade, and Flitwick is staying behind this time" She looked around "We'll wait for you in the Entrance Hall" Dawn, Ginny and Lauria nodded.

"All of you?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"We've been talking" Dawn nodded towards Luna "The Inquisition Squad has been stepping up their little campaign of terror against us"

"And if we don't go as a group, we're a little worried they might take advantage of it" Luna continued "So - we're going to go together, or not at all"

"Okay" Harry shrugged "We'll be as quick as we can" He paused, and turned to Dawn "What about Colin?"

"I'm trying to keep him out of this as much as possible, so I'm meeting him there" She smirked "Plus it does a guy good to wait for his lady"

"Does it?" Harry and Ron said together, causing both Luna and Hermione to smirk. Harry and Ron exchanged looks, then both rolled their eyes.

"Oh dear" Ginny shook her head with a smile "So much to learn" She glanced over at Hermione and Luna "How have you put up with these uneducated peons for so long?"

"We're very kind-hearted" Hermione replied "Plus it counts towards our charity work"

xoxox

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Harry" Dumbledore gestured to the seats in front of him "Please sit down"

"Sir - why do you call Harry Harry, but refer to everyone else by their last names?" Hermione asked. Dumbledore stared at her for a moment, then shrugged.

"I haven't given it much thought, Miss Granger"

"I know why" Harry said softly, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"Please do enlighten us" Dumbledore replied.

"It's the same reason you refuse to call my sister by her chosen name. And the same reason that, when you're at The Ministry, you call Director Bones by her title when you want something from her, and by her first name when you are annoyed, or trying to manipulate her. I suspect you do the same with Minister Fudge" Harry stared at him "And why you refuse to call Sirius and Emily my mother and father, even though they legally adopted me nearly fifteen years ago"

"He wants people to think you're friends" Ron said suddenly "And he wants people to think he is superior to them" He turned in his chair to face Harry and Hermione "By calling the Director and Minister by their first names, it's a subtle reminder that he taught them, and so he is older and wiser than them, and that they should listen to what he says" Harry smiled and nodded, while Hermione frowned.

"But what about Uncle Sirius and Aunty Em?" She asked, still frowning.

"If you didn't know us, and Professor Dumbledore referred to my dad as my guardian, what would you think?" Harry asked with a slight smile, and Hermione's eyes lit up. She nodded.

"It makes the connection between you two, and I guess between them and Dawn, seem less than it is. A lot less" She paused "And also that it isn't permanent, in the way that him being your Dad would be" Harry nodded again, then the three of them turned back to Dumbledore.

"Sorry, Headmaster - whatever you brought us here for probably wasn't a breakdown of your psychological make up. So - how can well help you this time?" He resisted the urge to smirk as Dumbledore frowned at him.

"I understand that you and your friends have had various.... confrontations with Professor Umbridge's Inquisition Squad"

"Yes, sir" Harry nodded "They appear to have some sort of vendetta against me, and seem intent on dragging Dawn, Luna and the others in to it"

"Do you have any idea why?"

"Well - Professor Umbridge doesn't like me all that much" He shrugged "I insist on telling the truth - that Voldemort is back and that sooner or later he is going to start killing people - but apparently she and The Minister don't believe me and are denying reality" He paused "Something you have in common with them, Headmaster"

"Now Harry - you know the reasons for my actions...."

"Yes sir" Harry interrupted "I was just pointing out the fact that neither you nor Minister Fudge seems to want to warn people that the most dangerous wizard of our time might be living next door to them" He shrugged "Anyway - Professor Umbridge is not apparently a big fan of mine, and I think that the her goon squad is merely following her orders and are tormenting me"

"Are you doing anything to encourage them?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well - we're walking whilst being Gryffindors" Hermione replied.

"Me and Ginny sometimes are guilty of being Weasleys" Ron added.

"And, to be fair, I did vanquish their Lord and Master a few years back" Harry continued "So I suppose we are asking for it"

"Very amusing, Harry" Dumbledore snapped "What I was trying to find out is if you and your friends are trying to provoke them, to get them in to trouble"

"I think I can honestly say - no, we haven't, sir" Harry replied in a calm voice.

"Then why are they picking on you?" Dumbledore leaned forward "If you aren't giving them a reason, what is making them act the way they do?" He turned as Ron snorted in disbelief "You have something to say Mr Weasley?"

"They work for Professor Umbridge. She doesn't like us. They are also Slytherins, who don't like us. The majority of them are children of Death Eaters, who really don't like us" He paused "Which part of this is giving you a problem, sir?"

"So you believe their parents are putting pressure on them?" Dumbledore frowned "I suppose that could be possible" He paused, then looked seriously at them "If that is the case, do you not think it is your moral duty to help them? To not lead them down a path that will lead them in to darkness?"

"Yes, sir" Hermione replied before either of the boys could reply "I promise we will all take that under advisement"

"Thank you" Dumbledore smiled "I would hate to think that any of you would be instrumental in turning someone, even someone you dislike, dark"

"As I said, we will do our best" Hermione returned the smile "Now - if you will excuse us, a few of us have plans for this weekend, and we are already running a little late"

"By all means" He smiled "Have fun, but remember what I said"

xoxox

"What the hell was that?" Harry turned to face Hermione "We're going to stop the Junior Death Eaters going dark?"

"I know" Hermione smirked "But it shut him up, didn't it?"

xoxox

Five minutes later, they arrived down in the Entrance Hall to find the other four waiting for them.

"Fun meeting?" Luna asked with a smirk.

"It seems that Dumbledore thinks it is our bounden duty to ensure that the children of the Death Eaters don't go dark, and that we should fulfil that duty by not provoking them" Hermione said with a smile "I can only assume he means that when Greengrass calls me a stupid mudblood, or calls Luna a whacked-out nut-job that we should just say thank you and not respond at all"

"Because we're the good guys, he thinks we should be willing to let the Slytherins run rough-shod over us, without so much as saying boo" Harry shrugged "Does anyone think that's a good idea?" He paused for a moment, and when there was no response, he grinned "Didn't think so"

"But anyway" Hermione continued "I think we should be going" She glanced sideways at her boyfriend "Some of us have some special plans" She glanced over at Ginny, who was valiantly trying not to laugh "Miss Weasley?"

"Yes?" Ginny's face was a mask of pure innocence.

"Anything to say?"

"No" She shook her head, then bit her lip to stop herself laughing again.

"In which case, shall we go?" Harry took Luna's hand, and they all filed out of the hall, in to two waiting carriages.

xoxox

"So - are you going to tell us what's so funny?" Harry asked Ginny. The young red-head glanced at Luna, then turned back to face him.

"Ron forgot what day it was, or rather what today was going to be all about" Ginny grinned "He didn't have any plans for Min, so I talked him in to doing something"

"Oh - you didn't" Luna smirked at the vicious grin on Ginny's face "Madam Puddifoots?" Ginny nodded, causing Luna to burst out laughing.

"You got Ron to take Minnie to Madam Puddifoots?" Harry stared at the two girls in surprise. Ginny nodded again, while Luna continued to giggle. Harry paused, then tilted his head in acknowledgement "I am suitably impressed" He paused, then turned to Luna "This isn't giving you ideas, is it?" She grinned back at him.

"Can you really see me in Puddifoots?" She asked, then paused "Well - maybe if I was bored, and wanted to freak people out" She grinned "How about next Hogsmeade visit?"

"It's a date" Harry returned the grin, then his face turned serious "Okay - I know it's unlikely, but we have to be prepared for the idea that Pansy and her gang of minions will do something today"

"You think?" Ginny sighed "Even with the staff and potential Order members on duty? They'd have to be crazy"

"Junior Death Eaters? Crazy?" Luna smirked "What are the odds?"

"So you think they're going to attack?" Ginny glanced at Harry.

"I just want to be prepared" He nodded "And - as much as it pains me to even contemplate thinking about this - it is just possible that Dawn and Colin might want to spend some alone time together"

"It's possible" Luna grinned at him "And you know you're going to have to accept your sister is growing up sometime"

"When she's thirty five, she can date" Harry continued "Until then she can just hold hands" He grinned "Anyway - when we get to Hogsmeade, I want to talk to the others, just let them know to be careful, and set up some kind of signal"

"Okay" Luna nodded, then grinned "Maybe we'll get lucky, and they'll leave us alone"

xoxox

"Potter, Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Lovegood, Turner, Granger - the Headmaster wants to see all of you in his office, right now!" Snape's voice bellowed across the entrance hall. Harry turned to the rest of the group.

"Any idea?" He asked.

"We didn't get him a Valentine's Present" Ginny said with a smile "Maybe we should've bought him a teddy bear"

"I can always conjure one up" Dawn offered, pulling her wand out, but Hermione shook her head.

"He'd just use it in a weird sacrifice" She said with a sad face "And you don't want to subject it to that, do you?"

"POTTER - NOW!" Snape yelled.

xoxox

"Mr Potter - can you account for your whereabouts today?" Dumbledore stared at them "And the whereabouts of your friends?"

"Well - Luna and I did a bit of shopping, then we apparated to London and tried to blow up the Houses of Parliament" He paused and shrugged "I know we're a few months late, what with it being February and not November, but hey - we're special"

"You find yourself amusing, do you Potter?" Snape asked.

"He tries not to fly in the face of public opinion" Dawn replied with a grin, then turned back to Dumbledore "Headmaster - why do we need to tell you what we were doing today?"

"Because Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Daphne Greengrass are in the infirmary" Snape said from behind them "And they say you attacked them"

"WHAT?" Harry span round, while the others stared at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"Miss Parkinson has a broken arm, Miss Greengrass was stunned, young Mister Goyle was burned on his arm and young Mister Crabbe has a broken hand" Dumbledore stared at them "They have each given statements that you attacked them as a group, and there are another two eye witnesses who have said the same thing" He stood up "So - where were you between two and three this afternoon?"

"Are you kidding me?" Lauria stared at Dumbledore "You really think it was us?"

"I have six students all saying the same thing, and so far you haven't given me any reason to doubt them" The Headmaster replied calmly.

"No reason to...." Hermione started, then shook her head "Pansy Parkinson is a liar and a cheat. Crabbe and Goyle have never had an independent thought between them, and Daphne Greengrass is the single most manipulative cow to ever walk the face of the earth. And the fact you would trust their word says more about you than anything else that has happened this year, which is no mean achievement"

"Miss Granger, you will not speak to the Headmaster like that" McGonagall snapped "Apologise now"

"Headmaster, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have to point out that The Inquisition Squad are known liars and that they hate us" Dumbledore stared at her for a moment, then tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you, Miss Granger" He smiled "Now - can you tell me where you were?"

"We spent part of the day together, then we broke off in to couples" Harry said, then smiled "Except for Ginny and Lauria, who are obviously not a couple" Lauria grinned back at him.

"Do you have anyone who will verify this story?" The Headmaster asked.

"I'm sure a number of students saw us in the village" Luna said "Harry and I ran in to Parvati and Padma, and since Colin spent most of the day with Dawn, he could tell you what they did" She saw Dawn smirk and Harry frown "Although you might want to wait until Harry leaves for that"

"Damn right"

"Creevy is Potter's boyfriend, and I have no doubt he would like to protect her" Snape sneered "And everyone the Gryffindors would do anything to ensure their golden boy's reputation isn't tarnished" He turned to Dumbledore "So - they have no one to back up their story, except their friends and family"

"Is this true?" Dumbledore turned back to the group gathered in front of him "Do you have anything to disprove the claims of the Slytherins you attacked?"

"Since you seem to be determined not believe anything we say, I suspect there is nothing we can do to prove our claims one way or the other" Luna said with a frown "So give us whatever punishment you feel is appropriate, and we'll be in our way"

"Two weeks detention for each of you, with Professor Umbridge" Dumbledore smiled "And a public apology in The Great Hall for attacking the four students" He paused "I will also be having a word with your parents and guardians - this sort of behaviour is entirely unacceptable, and I will not stand for it. Is that clear?"

"I believe we understand you perfectly, sir"


	10. Examinations And Tests

"Thank you all for coming" Dumbledore smiled at the rest of the staff "We should be able get through this fairly quickly, as I know that you all have classes to prepare and other work to be getting on with" He looked down at the parchment on his desk "Does anyone have anything in particular to report?"

"Mr Potter and his little friends are still causing trouble" Umbridge said with a frown "They are persistently disrupting my lessons with comments about Voldemort and traitorous comments about Minister Fudge" She paused "And very disparaging comments about you, Headmaster"

"I can well imagine" Dumbledore smiled "I take it that punishing them with detentions isn't having any effect?"

"They seem to be very set in their views, Headmaster" She shrugged "I believe that their parents - or at least some of their parents - are encouraging them for their own purposes"

"Indeed?" Dumbledore stared at her interestedly "I can't imagine that Molly or Arthur would be encouraging rebellion in their children, and I can't imagine Mr and Mrs Granger would care. So I assume you mean Harry and Summer's guardians?"

"Yes, sir" She nodded.

"Would it interest you to know that Mr and Mrs Black are not the only major influences in young Harry's life?" He asked with a slight smile "It is my understanding that Remus Lupin and his wife live with the Blacks, and have done ever since James and Lily were killed" Umbridge's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Are you suggesting that a werewolf is acting as guardian for a child? For two children?" She asked in disbelief.

"Not officially" McGonagall said quickly "The Potters' will made it very clear that Sirius Black would be given guardianship of the two children"

"However if you ask any member of staff who was here during their time at school, they will tell you that Remus Lupin was an integral part of their group of friends. The idea that Lupin isn't taking a hand in raising them is laughable"

"Well - I can mention it to Cornelius, however unless there is some definitive proof one way or another, I am not certain he can do a great deal" She replied with a shrug "However I will keep that in mind when I deal with them in future"

"Very well" Dumbledore nodded "I have noted that your Inquisition Squad has had less of a turbulent second half to the term"

"I think the attack on them has made them paranoid" Snape replied before Umbridge could speak "Parkinson especially seems reluctant to go round the castle alone"

"I will speak to them" Umbridge continued "I have noticed they haven't been doing their duties properly recently, but I put it down to OWL prep and so on" She glanced at Snape "Parkinson never struck me as the nervous type, Severus"

"She never had her arm broken while her friends were beaten up in front of her before, Dolores" Snape replied with a sneer "They are worried that Potter will try to finish the job if he catches them alone"

"He assures me that they won't" Dumbledore replied quickly, before the argument could begin again "In fact, he is still maintaining that he and his friends were not responsible for the original attack, and they have no desire to do anything to Pansy other than ignore her"

"I will convey that message to her" Umbridge replied "And hopefully she will start looking for this so called study group again"

"That's still going on?" McGonagall asked in surprise "I thought you'd found the ringleaders"

"I've found one or two good leads, but I can't be everywhere at once, and have yet to catch anyone red-handed" She paused, then smirked "As High Inquisitor, I am held to a higher standard and I actually require some proof before I can punish someone severely" She shrugged "And if Parkinson is going to spend the rest of the term being scared of her own shadow, then I think it will be almost impossible to do anything"

"Pansy Parkinson is not a coward" Snape snapped at her.

"Then I expect to see her and the rest of The Inquisition Squad in my office on Monday night, ready to resume their duties" She paused "Unless they want to be replaced. I am sure I can find someone else to do the job"

"I will speak to them tonight" Snape replied with a frown.

"Excellent" Dumbledore smiled "If we can call that settled, there is one more thing that I need to bring to your attention" He paused as the room fell silent "I was contacted by The DMLE this morning. It seems there has been...." He paused again, then shrugged "Well - it's hard to explain. Even Director Bones couldn't find a reasonable description, and she isn't sure that this is a MLE problem"

"Perhaps if you tell us what it is, we could help" Flitwick said with a slight smile. Dumbledore nodded.

"In the past two weeks, four mages have been found with their minds gone" He said calmly "At first, the DMLE thought it might be a rogue dementor, however the symptoms are completely different"

"In what way?" McGonagall asked.

"Rather than simply being mindless bodies, they are - if you will excuse the phrase - babbling idiots" He said with a long sigh "They can do basic tasks, if you show them, but they really don't understand anything"

"Oh my"

"Does the Director have any idea....."

"No" He shook his head "There are no recorded cases previous to these four, and nothing at The Ministry, or in Hogwarts' archives, matches them" He paused "However there is an additional factor, which is the reason she decided to inform me"

"She thinks the students are in danger" Umbridge said quickly "Where did these attacks take place?"

"The first wizard was found just north of London. The second - a young witch - near Birmingham. The third - another witch - was near Blackpool, and the final wizard was found on the border, near Carlisle"

"It's moving north" Snape glanced at the other Head's of Houses "Does she think it's coming here?"

"I really can't stress the fact she has no idea enough" Dumbledore replied "However, the fact it has moved so far in two weeks was apparently enough to warrant her informing me. Consequently, I am going to modify the wards for extra surveillance capabilities, and while I am not going to cancel the mid-OWL Hogsmeade weekend, I am afraid I am going to have to demand full staff attendance, and I am going to ask Director Bones if she can provide some extra Aurors to keep the village safe" He looked around the room "Well - that's everything. Does anyone have any other business?" When no one replied, he smiled "Excellent"

xoxox

"Consequently, it is not illegal to use unforgivable curses against half-breeds" Umbridge faced the class "And while I am not necessarily advocating the said use, it has proved useful to Aurors in the past in subduing these sub-human creatures"

"I guess that's a break for the good guys" Harry said under his breath, but then looked up to find Umbridge staring down at him.

"And what do you mean by that, Mister Potter?"

"I would've thought it would be obvious Professor" He replied "What with The Ministry marginalising them, and Voldemort actively recruiting...."

"Are you trying to get yourself expelled, Mister Potter?" Umbridge slammed her hand down on his desk.

"No, Professor" He grinned "If I was trying, I'm sure I'd be much better at it"

"See me after class, Potter" She said with a sigh "And don't expect to be spending a lot of time with your girlfriend any time soon"

xoxox

"Where's Harry?" Luna looked up as Ron and Hermione sat down opposite her.

"He pissed off Umbridge again" Hermione said with a sigh "You'd think he'd learn after the twentieth time, but apparently, not so much" Luna rolled her eyes.

"He's just having fun" She grinned "Plus he and Dawn still have the bet going with Uncle Moony and Uncle Paddy as to who can get in the most legitimate trouble in a year"

"What makes it legitimate?" Ron asked.

"They either have to play a prank, or they have to get detention for disrupting a lesson in a grown-up way" Luna recited "So they can't just call the Professor names, or punch someone in the face - they have to do it skilfully" She paused, then grinned "But, to be fair, with Umbridge in the mix, I don't really think it's a fair contest any more"

"And what do they get if they win?" Luna opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again. A moment later, she shrugged.

"I don't think Harry ever said" She admitted "But he's having so much fun, I didn't want to get in the way" She looked over as Dawn and Colin walked in to The Great Hall "But maybe Dawnie-Dawn can give you some answers"

xoxox

"Sit down Harry" Umbridge gestured to the seat in front of her desk.

"Luna's waiting for me" He said "Is it important?"

"Yes" She said. He looked up at her, then sat down without another word "Professor Dumbledore informed me that Remus Lupin has had a hand in your upbringing. He thinks that, given my views on half-breeds and dark creatures, I would be willing to take it to Cornelius to have either Lupin removed, or both Lupin and Black declared unfit and have you and your sister removed from their guardianship"

"Quite aside from the fact Uncle Moony is a good and decent man, who happens to have an unfortunate illness, you must know what Dad and I would do if The Ministry tried anything" Harry smiled.

"I have a fair idea" She returned the smile "And because of that, I am willing to overlook the position of Mr Lupin in your life" She paused "However I just thought I would warn you about what Dumbledore might do. He believes I am going to take this to Cornelius, but when that produces no results, he might do it himself" She frowned "Or possibly something worse"

"Such as?"

"Announcing it to the press maybe" She shrugged "I really can't begin to fathom how his mind works, so I wouldn't like to hazard a guess"

"I'll let Dad know" Harry replied "And Uncle Moony of course"

"Good" She paused "There's one other thing. There have been a number of attacks against witches and wizards, that have left them mindless" She took a step back as he jumped to his feet.

"How many?"

"Four, in the past two weeks"

"Oh god" He shook his head "We thought it was just isolated incidents...." He trailed off, staring at the floor "Where were they?"

"London, Birmingham, Blackpool and Carlisle" She replied "What do you mean - you thought they were isolated?"

"Two muggle school children were attacked just before Christmas. Dad found out about it because Aunty Louise had a friend in the area" He shook his head "There were a few more recently, all in the muggle press"

"You think it's the same thing?" She asked.

"The victims are left like babbling idiots, incapable of anything but the most basic actions?" Harry replied, and she nodded "Yeah - it's the same thing. Does The Ministry know anything more than we do?"

"They know it's moving north, and that it doesn't match anything in recorded history?" She shook her head "The DMLE has no idea, and neither does Dumbledore. They also didn't know that there had been attacks outside the magical world"

"There's a shock" Harry grinned, and Umbridge returned the smile.

"And they are worried enough to boost the wards, and have not only a full compliment of staff at the next Hogsmeade weekend, but a number of Aurors as well"

"Wow" Harry grinned "So he is taking this pretty seriously?"

"Wouldn't you?" She sighed "Mr Potter, if I can get you floo access, would it be possible for me to speak to your father?"

"Yes Professor" He nodded "I think it would be a good idea. I will also ask him to visit Director Bones and possibly The Minister as well" He stood up "If that's all, I really should go"

"There's one more thing" She sighed "I've managed to bait Severus in to getting Pansy and the others back to work in the IS"

"Swell" He rolled his eyes.

"I know, but if I waited too long, Dumbledore might start to wonder why I wasn't pushing it" She paused "I am hoping we can find out why they faked the attack, and how told them to - neither of which we would learn if they remained hiding under their beds"

"I will let the others know to be on their guard" He turned to leave "By the way - have I mentioned how grateful I am for all your help?"

"No" She smiled "But thank you"

xoxox

"Four more attacks?" Emily stared at Sirius in disbelief "Along with the seven muggles?"

"From what Harry has got from Professor Umbridge" Sirius nodded "The DMLE are worried, and Dumbledore has upgraded the wards around the school, but they have no idea what it is" He paused "Do you think we should tell them what we've found out?"

"No" She replied instantly "At least, not yet"

"Because of...."

"Do you really want Dumbledore finding out about her? Or, god help us, Voldemort?" She shook her head "Besides, if we aren't telling her yet, we can hardly tell anyone else"

"Which brings me to my next point" He paused "When are we going to tell her? And Harry?"

"Not before the OWLS" She said with a smile "He really doesn't need this hanging over his head while he's doing exams. Neither do the others" She shrugged "I was thinking the end of term, when they come home"

"Okay" He nodded "And the others?"

"Hmmmm" She paused "I really don't know"

"Who are you worried about?"

"Honestly?" She paused "The Weasleys"

"Because....."

"Luna would die to protect Dawn, even before we tell her anything about what we've found. Hermione and Lauria have been more loyal than I could imagine, and I would count on them as well" She realised he was staring at her sceptically "I'm not suggesting Ron and Ginny would be any less loyal, but we have to take account of their parents"

"And if Molly and Arthur got wind of this, they would run to Dumbledore in an instant" Sirius nodded in agreement "I was going to ask if we could tell the rest, but not them, but even I can see the flaws in that"

"Lets give it some thought" She said with a smile "We'll tell Dawn, Harry and Luna when term ends, and ask them what they think" She grinned at his smirk "Yeah - I know. But asking Harry to keep this from Luna...." She shook her head "It's not something I'd like to do"

"Me neither" He grinned, then his face became serious again "If there are any more attacks, or if the danger to Dawnie grows....."

"Then we tell them, and flee the country" She said "And if necessary, we kidnap the Weasley kids and take them as well"

"Good plan"

xoxox

"Why do we have to take these again?" Ron plopped down on the couch between Dawn and Hermione "I mean - why am I ever going to need to know why the seventh Goblin Rebellion was started by a misunderstanding over the use of a fork during a ceremonial dinner? When is that going to come in useful?"

"The idea is they teach you to learn from it" Hermione said with a smile "Although I admit with Binns, that might not be clear"

"On the bright side" Dawn grinned at him "You've got another two weeks of this" She burst out laughing at the look of confusion on his face.

"How is that the bright side?"

"Well - telling you made me laugh" She grinned.

xoxox

"So, Mr Potter, are you prepared for your practical exam?" The examiner stared at him.

"I think so, Madam Jones, yes" He nodded "What does it involve?"

"Stupefy!" Jones whipped her wand up, causing Harry to roll to one side. He raised his wand, and sent a stunning curse back. She blocked it, then smiled "Is that the best you can do?"

"STUPEFY! LEVICORPUS!" As she dodged to the left to avoid the stunning spell, she was flipped upside down by the levitation spell. He held her there for a moment, then smiled "Do I pass?"

"I think so, yes" The examiner grinned at him, and he gently lowered her to the ground "Well done, Mr Potter - that was very impressive"

"I learned from the best" He grinned back at her "But, if I may give you a word of advice?"

"By all means" She said with a wry smile.

"Watch out for Hermione Granger" He said, still grinning "She's the one who trained me" Madam Jones stared at him in confusion.

"Not Professor Umbridge?" She asked after a moment.

"It's a long story" He shrugged "You can probably ask her about it"

"I think I will" She made a note on a parchment behind her, then turned back to face him "This is entirely unofficial of course, but I would say you will end up with a fairly high grade, if not a perfect one"

"Thanks" He replied with a big grin "That will make facing the rest of the week pretty easy"

"What's next for you?"

"Potions" He said with a dramatic sigh.

xoxox

"Mister Weasley - are you prepared?"

"Yes, Madam Jones" Ron nodded.

"STUPEFY!" She fired the stunning spell at him, then gave a slight gasp in surprise as he pulled a mirror out of his robes, and reflected it back towards her. While she was dodging it, he sent another stunner down the hall, and knocked her out.

Ron nearly dropped the mirror in surprise as the examiner collapsed to the ground. Although Hermione had taught him the trick, and both Luna and Dawn had practiced with him to get it perfect, he really hadn't expected it to work.

He bolted down the room towards her, and cast the spell to wake her up. A few seconds later, she looked up at him from her position on the floor.

"Let me guess - you were trained by Miss Granger?"

"She's my girlfriend" He replied with a grin, holding out his hand.

"Figures" She let him pull her to her feet "Is there anyone else I should know about?"

"Well - the majority of our year came to our study group" he admitted "But Minnie reserved her special training for the select few"

"Wonderful" She rolled her eyes "Anyway - I can't give you your grade now, but I am fairly confident it will be a good one"

"Cool" He grinned, then glanced at the door "Shall I show Minnie in now?"

"If you must" She sighed "Just ask her to leave me in tact - I have a dozen more exams after hers"

"Yes, Madam Jones"

xoxox

"Miss Granger - come in" The examiner smiled as the young woman entered "Are you prepared to take your exam?"

"Yes, Madam Jo.... PROTEGO!" She whipped her wand up as Jones sent a stunning curse at her. She ducked behind a chair, then watched as Jones walked to her left.

"Cowering behind a chair, Miss Granger?" The examiner smirked at her "From everything I've been told, I expected better"

"I'm just biding my time" Hermione replied, then, with a slight wave of her wand, made herself invisible.

"Impressive" Madam Jones smiled, then raised her wand "But easily counterable" She waved her back and forth, spraying glitter around the room. After a minute or so, she stopped "Very impressive indeed" She paused, then grinned "Not going to acknowledge my thanks?"

"Of course" Hermione's voice came from right behind her, and she span round to find herself facing a wand between the eyes "I don't want to use stupefy at this range, Madam Jones, but I will if you like"

"No, Miss Granger - that will be fine" Jones lowered her wand, took a step back and gave a slight bow "You know - Mr Potter and Mr Weasley spoke very highly of your teaching, but I thought they were exaggerating"

"They....." She paused, then smiled to herself "Thank you, Madam Jones"

"It was truly a pleasure, Miss Granger" She returned the smile "If I may ask...."

"Yes?"

"Is there anyone else I need to look out for?"

"No - no one else" Hermione paused, then smirked "At least - not until next year"

xoxox

"So - what's on the agenda for tonight?" Dawn asked as she and Harry walked towards the Room of Requirement.

"Fun and games" Harry replied with a grin. When his sister stared at him, he continued "Master-Min, Ron and I have had a very hard week, and we just want to relax. Lu and Lauria said they'd bring along some wizarding board games, and we're just going to relax"

"Oh" She paused, then shrugged "Okay" They walked along in silence for a few minutes, then she turned to him again "I have a question, but I don't know how you're going to take it"

"Hmmmm?"

"How would you feel about inviting Colin along?" Harry stopped, and turned to face her.

"Tonight?"

"No" She shook her head "I just meant at some time in the future"

"Why are you asking me?" He frowned "I mean - I know he was a bit obsessive during your first year, but he seems to have calmed down a bit, and I can honestly say I rarely want to punch him in the face any more" He grinned as she gave a small laugh.

"Rarely?" She smirked, but continued before he could speak "The reason I'm asking is that I know that tonight, for example, is more of a social thing, but generally the seven of us....."

"Make up The Inner Council" Harry nodded in understanding "Are you asking if he can join?"

"I don't know" She admitted "I mean - I like him. But this" She waved her hand vaguely in the air "Fighting Voldemort, standing up to Snumblebore - I don't know if I want him involved in it. I don't even know if he wants to be involved in it"

"He's part of The DA" He replied "And I know he didn't join it just because of you" He paused "Or me"

"But The DA isn't anywhere as serious as TIC" Dawn stared back at him "So, I guess I'm asking if - and this is a big if - if we - me and him - do get to that point, would it be okay....."

"We'll see" Harry replied, causing Dawn to frown slightly "Look - I'm not saying no. Talk to the others, especially Luna, and see what they say" He paused "If you do get.... and I can't even begin to contemplate this... serious" He shivered dramatically "Then I don't want you to have to keep secrets. But at the same time - don't decide now that you'll do this if he does that, or you'll do that if he does this"

"You sound like Dad" She grinned "Anticipation is distraction, focus on the moment"

"Although, to be fair, I think he stole that from a movie" Harry smirked "You two are going in to Hogsmeade though?"

"Of course" She nodded.

"Then be careful" He held his hand up when she tried to protest "Pansy and her bunch of cave trolls have been too quiet over the past few weeks. And even if every member of the Order, every Auror and every parent of every child is on duty, the village is still a big place"

"And the fact I don't get alone time with him is just a co-incidence I suppose" She asked with a grin.

"I hadn't thought of that" He grinned back, trying to look innocent.

"Have I mentioned how much I loathe you sometimes?"

"I seem to remember it coming up once or twice" He threw his arm around her shoulder, and they started walking towards the Room of Requirement again "But I'm sure I'll find a way to make it up to you"

xoxox

"I know we're setting this night aside for fun" Harry stood at the front of the room "But I was talking to Dawn on the way, and something occurred to me. so, if you'll let me talk business for five, ten minutes, I promise that'll be it after that" He looked around, and the other six nodded "Pansy and the prats have been very quiet over the past few weeks, and tomorrow we are all going to be out of Hogwarts at the same time"

"They could've been revising" Hermione replied "Well - except Crabbe and Goyle. And Bullstrode..... you know what? Never mind" There was a ripple of laughter.

"Anyway - while they'd have to be mad to start something, I think we all agree they are not working for Umbridge, but Voldemort, and he is not known for his appearances in Sanity Fair. So I want you all to be on guard, and if possible not to go round in groups of less than three or four" He saw Ron and Hermione exchange glances "I know - it means you don't get to creep off for some private time, but you can use this room when you get back, and I don't want you cursed or killed while you're getting all hot and heavy behind The Three Broomsticks"

"Oh I did not need to hear that" Ginny moaned.

"Sorry" Harry shrugged sheepishly "That's all I wanted to say - have fun, but keep an eye out, and be ready to act if we need to"

"Sir, yes sir!" The other six replied, all saluting.

"And don't call me sir"

"M'am, yes M'am!"

xoxox

"Professor?"

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"I think The Inquisition Squad is planning on attacking us tomorrow"

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I thought I should warn you anyway"

"Well - thank you, but I'm sure everything will be fine"

xoxox

"POTTER! YOUR TIME HAS COME!" Harry turned to Luna.

"I hate it when I'm right"


	11. The First Battle Of Hogsmeade

"POTTER! YOUR TIME HAS COME!" Harry turned to Luna.

"I hate it when I'm right" He turned back, raising his wand "Attacking in full view of the staff, Pansy? I thought you were smarter than that!" Pansy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, stared back.

"The teachers are off dealing with a small disturbance at the other end of the village, Potter. By the time they come back, you and your whore will be dead"

"His whore?" Luna stared at her with a look of slight amusement on her face "I'll have you know I am not his whore!"

"Damn right!" Harry yelled.

"He's mine!"

"Damn right!" Harry yelled again, causing Luna to grin. Pansy stared at both of them in disbelief.

"Are you two crazy?" She asked "There are three of us, and two of you, and you are making jokes?"

"Oh - sorry" Luna instantly looked repentant "Would you prefer me to cower in fear and beg for my life?" She paused, then in deadpan voice "Please, please don't kill me"

"That's better" Pansy said, causing both Luna and Harry to laugh "What?"

"Never mind" Harry shook his head while Luna raised her wand "Shall we get this over with?"

xoxox

"Look who we've got here" Ron and Hermione walked out of the book shop to find themselves facing Daphne and Milicent "The mudblood and the weasel"

"Greengrass" Hermione nodded, slipping her hand in to her robes "Can we help you with something?"

"You can come with us" Daphne replied, raising her wand "We don't want to get blood on the books, do we?"

"Good point" Hermione smiled, then, with a quick glance at Ron, gave a slight bow "After you"

"Uh-uh" Milicent waved her wand "After you"

xoxox

"So the doctor says - if this is my thermometer, where the hell is my pen!" Dawn finished the joke, then realised no one was laughing "Oh come on - I didn't think Ginny would get it, but you two...." She trailed off as she noticed everyone was staring over her shoulder. She turned, and sighed "Hello Zabini" The Slytherin girl smiled back, then gestured to the other three boys with her to surround them.

"Potter" She nodded "Come with us, and I promise you no one else will get hurt"

"Leave Colin out of this" Dawn replied, glancing at her boyfriend "He's done nothing to you"

"True, but if we leave him here, he will go running to the Headmaster at the first opportunity, and we can't have that" She waved her wand down the street "Move!"

xoxox

"Dolores? What's wrong?" McGonagall walked up next to The Defence Professor, who was staring around with a concerned look on her face.

"Mr Potter and his friends - have you seen them recently?"

"No" McGonagall admitted "Someone accidentally started a fire near the Forest, and Filius, Pomona, Severus and I had to go and deal with it"

"I haven't seen any of them in about half an hour, and the same goes for my Inquisition Squad" McGonagall's eyes widened as she realised the implications.

"You think Potter and his group are going after them again?"

"I don't know" Umbridge shrugged "But the fact that all of them are missing....." She paused "I am going to look for them - check on what they're up to"

"Would you like some help?"

"Probably not, but it might be wise to let the Aurors know something might be going on"

"You want to involve the DMLE?" The Transfiguration Professor stared at her in shock "You think Potter and his friends will get that out of hand?"

"If there is going to be a fire fight in Hogsmeade, I think Aurors are the best people to be informed" Umbridge replied, then suddenly walked off towards the far end of town. McGonagall watched her go, then shook her head.

"Telling the Aurors about school business" She shook her head "I'll let Albus know, and let him make the choice"

xoxox

"So, Pansy - do you actually have a plan? Or are you just making this up as you go along?" Harry looked around. He and Luna, who had been helpfully relieved of their wands, were being prodded through the back streets of Hogsmeade, towards a deserted back alley.

"We get you out of sight, then we kill you" Pansy glanced backwards "Is that simple enough for you?"

"Such a pity" Luna shook her head "You'd never make a good supervillan Pansy"

"Supervillan?"

"Mastermind. Bad guy" Harry expounded "Dark Lord"

"I have no desire to be a Dark Lord" She snapped back at them "My Lord and Master will rule, and I will follow"

"So you're content to be a minion for the rest of your life?" Harry glanced at Luna, and gave a single nod "You're happy to bow, scrape and serve at the feet of an insane half-blood who will be dead before I leave school?"

"The Dark Lord can not be defeated!" Pansy snapped "And I will rule at His side for the rest of time"

"When you go back to him, having failed to kill us, he will torture you until you beg for death" Luna said quietly "But if you let us go, we can protect you"

"From The Dark Lord?" Pansy sneered at them.

"From anyone" Luna continued in the same, calm voice "You can sit out the rest of the war, and get on with your lives"

"You're loony" Crabbe shook his head, but Luna merely smiled at him.

"I have been told so" She turned back to Pansy "This is a one time offer. Let us go, or pay the price"

xoxox

"You really think you'll get away with this?" Ron looked around "Harry and Luna will come for us, and when they do..."

"Harry and Luna are dead" Daphne sneered "Pansy took care of them ten minutes ago"

"Pansy?" Hermione laughed "Pansy took care of Harry and Luna?" She continued to laugh, eliciting looks of anger from the two Slytherin girls.

"Stop it!" Milicent yelled "Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry" Hermione let her laughter subside "But the idea of Pansy killing Harry, let alone Luna...." She started to laugh again. Daphne raised her wand.

"Stop laughing, or I will...."

"No" Ron said from beside her "You won't" She glanced to her left to see Ron's wand pointed at her neck. When she turned back, Hermione had levelled her wand at Milicent's head "Put your wands down, and we'll tie you up, and let the Headmaster deal with you" Milicent glanced at her friend, then they both dropped their wands on the ground "Good choice" He took a single step back "INCARCEROUS!" Ropes flew out, and bound Daphne. Hermione followed suit, then turned to her boyfriend.

"Lets go"

xoxox

"REDUCTO!"  
"STUPEFY!"  
"PROTEGO!"  
"DIFFINDO!"  
"PROTEGO REFLEXUS!" Dawn's shield send the cutting curse flying back at Blaise, who threw herself to the ground "RUN!"

xoxox

"Headmaster - there are reports from Hogsmeade of spell fire being seen" Tonks' patronus had bounded in to Dumbledore's office a second before, attracting his attention with a series of loud barks "A number of shop owners and Professor McGonagall say it is minor, but increasing" As it finished speaking, the silver-grey dog vanished in a puff of smoke, then Dumbledore jumped to his feet and ran to the fireplace.

xoxox

"Professor!" Ron ran up to Umbridge, with Hermione close behind him "Pansy has Harry and Luna, and we can't find Dawn, Ginny or Lauria"

"Or Colin" Hermione added "But you'll find Greengrass and Bulstrode knocked out and tied up down there" She waved towards the back of the building.

"Okay" Umbridge nodded "You two - find Miss Potter and her friends, and try to get the attention of the Aurors. I'll look for Harry and Luna"

"Yes m'am" Ron nodded, then he and Hermione ran off down the street. Umbridge watched them for a moment, then raised her wand.

"Point me Harry Potter" She whispered. The wand span round twice, then settled down, pointing up the street. Looking around, she sighed "When I find Minerva, I'm going to have words with her" With a last look around, she set off running up the street.

xoxox

"That's far enough" Harry and Luna came to a halt as Pansy spoke "Turn around"

"You really want us facing you when you kill us?" Harry asked, not turning "Do you really think you're ready for that?"

"Turn. Around" Pansy repeated.

"Last chance to let us go, Pansy" Luna said, still facing away.

"Turn around or I will kill you where you stand"

"If that's what you really want" Harry replied. He glanced at Luna, who gave an almost imperceptible nod "Do we get to say any last words?"

"No" Pansy snapped "Just turn round so we can get this over with"

"Okay" Harry shrugged, then span round and charged forward, rushing headlong towards Pansy. She raised her wand, but before she could get off a spell, he crashed in to her, knocking her to the ground. Crabbe and Goyle stared in surprise, then they both turned as Luna started throwing rocks at them.

Harry punched Pansy in the stomach, causing her to double up, then, yanking her wand out of her hand, stunned the two boys. A second later, he dropped the wand, and, as Luna walked over, he rifled through Pansy's robes until he found their wands.

"Now - you can either stay here, and wait for the Aurors, or I can kill you here and now"

"You wouldn't dare" Pansy glared up at him "Dumbledore's golden boy killing an unarmed witch - don't make me laugh"

"What makes you think I am Dumbledore's golden boy?" Harry said in a calm voice "And while you are unarmed, you are hardly innocent, and I can pretty much assure you The Ministry will take my word over yours"

"Then do it" Pansy snapped "Kill me" Harry raised his wand, and pointed it at her face. For a moment, they stared at each other, then he grinned.

"You're right" He admitted "I'm not going to kill you" He shifted his wand to his left hand, then punched her across the face, knocking her out "But I'm not going to let you come after me" He stood up and turned to Luna "We should go - the others could be in trouble"

"They are" They both turned at Umbridge's voice "Ron and Hermione were attacked by Greengrass and Bulstrode, but they got free. They are looking for your sister and the others" She glanced down at the prone forms of the students "You two go - I will take care of these three"

"Yes Professor" Luna nodded, taking Harry's hand "We'll let you know when we've taken care of the others" She dragged Harry out of the alley thy were in.

"What are you doing, Professor?" Umbridge turned to see Pansy pushing herself to a sitting position "Letting Potter go?" Umbridge stared at her for a moment, then shook her head in disgust.

"You're pathetic" She sneered "You think you will serve at Voldemort's right hand, and you can't even put together a basic plan" She glanced up the alley "Potter and Lovegood took the three of you out, and didn't even break a sweat. Do you really think I would try to take them on on my own?"

"But you told them about the others" Pansy replied, standing up "And since, as you say, they took me out without even trying, what do you think they'll do to the others?"

"The Aurors will prevent them from doing anything" She replied with a sly smile "And, if you'll come with me, we can ensure you carry out your mission before you have to return to Voldemort empty handed"

Pansy stared at her for a few seconds, then shook her head and started backing away.

"No" She raised her wand "You're lying" Umbridge paused, then grinned.

"You're smarter than I give you credit for, Parkinson" She whipped her wand up "Now - come quietly, and no one will get hurt"

"REDUCTO!" She dived to one side as Pansy's curse flew over her head. When she righted herself, Pansy was running away.

"Why can't this ever be easy?" Umbridge sighed, then she stood up and ran after the young girl.

xoxox

"RON!" Ginny's voice echoed through the street, causing Ron and Hermione to skid to a halt.

"GIN?" He looked around, then grinned as he saw Ginny, Dawn, Lauria and Colin running down the street towards them. A moment later, his face fell as she saw who was chasing them "Holy crap" He turned to Hermione, but she was already glancing around, then pointed towards the door of the Three Broom Sticks. He nodded, then, turning back to the approaching group, waved to the left. Dawn nodded, followed by Ginny and Lauria.

"Okay - you go in, and warn Madam Rosmerta" He said quietly to Hermione, who nodded and bounded off to the door way. Ron ran the other way, taking cover behind a bench.

xoxox

Despite the fact she was pelting along the street at full tilt, Dawn grinned as she saw Ron and Hermione move in to position. With a sidelong glance at Ginny, she took hold of Colin's hand, and then the four of them swerved to one side, heading for the now open door of the pub.

xoxox

"There's about to be an attack" Hermione yelled at the top of her voice, attracting the attention of some DA members "I need you all to point your wands at the door, and wait for my command" A moment later, eight or nine students stood up, while the rest of the occupants merely stared at them in surprise "You two, behind the bar. You two, on the left of the door. You two, on the right. The other three, fan out"

"Who is it?" Terry Boot - moving behind the bar - asked.

"Blaise and a few other Slytherins. All students, so no lethal curses" Hermione continued "But the first four through the door are DA members, so no firing at them"

"Yes sir!" Terry grinned, then knelt down beside Ernie, both pointing their wands at the door.

xoxox

Pansy glanced over her shoulder, then swerved off in to the forest at the edge of the town.

'Perhaps I can flee the country' She thought to herself, knowing that after the debacle she had presided over, she couldn't return to her Lord and Master.

She glanced back over her shoulder again, then - seeing no one - slowed down. When she looked back however, she found herself face to face with a youngish blond woman, who was staring at her with a look of interest on her face.

xoxox

Ron watched as his sister, Dawn, Lauria and Colin swerved to the left, and ran in to the pub. A second later, he saw Blaise and the Slytherin students follow them.

"Cunning and ambitious?" He smirked to himself "More like stupid and idiotic" He stood up and walked towards the door, wand raised in front of him, then grinned as he heard a number of stunning spells being cast.

A second later, the door flew open again and Blaise came running out, only to skid to a halt in front of him.

"Who told you to kill my sister?" He asked in a calm voice, wand pointing at her hand.

"Pansy" Blaise replied quietly "She said it was an order from our Lord, and that we would be greatly rewarded" Ron glanced over her shoulder to see Hermione and Dawn emerging from the pub.

"Well - she was half right" Dawn said, smiling slightly "You will get a reward" She glanced up the street to see a number of Professors, including the Headmaster, approaching "And here it comes!"

"MR WEASLEY! PUT YOUR WAND DOWN NOW!" McGonagall yelled "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING - THREATENING ANOTHER STUDENT!"

"Professor..." Dawn started, but was cut off by Snape.

"See, Headmaster - Potter and his little friends are attacking them again. I want them expelled!"

"It certainly looks that way, Severus" Dumbledore said in a calm voice, then turned to Ron with a disappointed look "Mr Weasley - please lower your wand"

"No, sir. Not until you take Zabini's wand off her"

"So you can attack her when she's defenceless?" Snape sneered "No chance"

"They attacked first, Professor" Harry's voice came from behind them, and Dumbledore turned to find Harry and Luna walking towards them.

"Mr Potter...." He started, but Harry walked straight past him, and up to Dawn, who he enfolded in a hug. A few moments later, he released her, and turned to Ron.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Lauria, Gin, Minnie and Colin are in the pub, taking care of the others. Greengrass and Bulstrode are unconscious and tied up, down the alley next to the Post Office" Ron paused "What about Parkinson?"

"Dolores said she'd take care of them" Harry replied, stifling a grin at the looks on the various professor's faces "She should be along any moment"

"Excellent" Ron grinned, then turned and walked over to the door of The Three Broomsticks and slowly pushed it open. A moment later he dropped to the floor as three stunning curses flew over his head "Bloody hell, Min - it's me!"

"Ooops!" Hermione came out, blushing bright red. She held out her hand, and pulled him up in to a hug. A moment later, she turned, caught sight of Harry and Luna, and bounded over to them, pulling both of them in to another hug.

"Miss Granger....." Dumbledore started again, but she ignored them as she turned back to the pub.

"Okay guys - bring them out" She paused, then turned to Harry "You might need to talk to Uncle Paddy about sorting out damages with Madam Rosmerta. Blaise got a single shot off, but it blew up the back of the bar. And while she understands what happened, she's not exactly jumping for joy about the damage"

"I'm glad Madam Rosmerta understands, Miss Granger" Dumbledore raised his voice "Perhaps you would grant me the same understanding?"

"Ah - Headmaster - I didn't see you there, sorry" Hermione said with a smile "Could you summon the Aurors, as Zabini, Bullstrode, Greengrass, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson are all guilty of attempted murder, and need to be arrested"

"I will be summoning no one, unless you tell me what's going on!"

"Oh you won't?" Hermione gazed at him, then shrugged "Okay" She raised her wand, and fired off a number of firework spells in to the sky. When she was done, she looked back at Dumbledore "They'll be here in a moment"

xoxox

"Hold it right there, Parkinson!" Umbridge raised her wand, but Pansy seemed to ignore her "I said STOP!"

"But the fishes are not ready! The ants will devour them before the moose can sing"

"Pard...." She stared at the young girl, then lowered her wand, shaking her head as she did "Oh my poor girl" She walked over, and took Pansy's hand "Come with me, and we'll find someone to take care of you"

"The rabbits will sleep?"

"Yes, my dear" Umbridge said with a sad smile "The rabbits will sleep"

xoxox

"Auror Tonks is it?" Hermione asked as Tonks came skidding to a halt outside the pub.

"Yes, Miss Granger" She looked at the six stunned students on the floor, then at Lauria and Ginny who were levitating two more down the road, then at Dumbledore, who was frowning "What's going on?"

"I want you to arrest these eight students, and possibly three more, on charges of attempted murder" Harry said calmly "They tried to kill us" Tonks stared at him for a moment, then turned to Dumbledore. But before she could speak, Luna interrupted.

"They attacked us outside of school, Miss Tonks, with every intention of murdering the eight of us. What do you think Director Bones will say if you let them go on the orders of a mere school teacher?"

"Miss Lovegood! You will not speak about the Headmaster in that tone!"

"Sorry" Luna apologised "I meant what do you think Director Bones will say if you let them go on the orders of a jumped up school teacher with delusions of godhood and a terrible taste in robes?" She heard Dawn and Harry stifle laughs, while Hermione merely stared at her with a resigned look. Tonks, however, nodded in resignation and turned to Headmaster.

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, but I have to take them in to custody, and inform Director Bones of what's gone on"

"And you can't let me speak to them first?" Tonks shook her head.

"As I said, I'm sorry, but if I don't follow the rules, the Director will have my head"

"I understand" He turned back to Harry "You said that Professor Umbridge would be back soon?"

"I thought she would" Harry nodded "Though maybe something's gone wrong" He glanced at Luna "Shall we?"

"No need" Luna shook her head, pointing up the street "Here she come..... oh" The surprise in her voice made everyone turn and look as Umbridge, walked towards them. The fact she was levitating two bodies behind her wasn't as much of a surprise as the fact she was leading Pansy by the hand, and that the young girl herself was staring around in complete fascination.

xoxox

"Director Bones, you're needed in Hogsmeade"

xoxox

"Dad - we need you"

xoxox

"So - who's going to tell me what's going on?" After Director Bones had arrived, she'd commandeered The Three Broomsticks, and kicked everyone out who wasn't involved. That left her facing Harry and his friends, Sirius and Emily Black, Dumbledore and a number of professors and ten Slytherin students, all bound to chairs. Luna glanced at Harry, then stood up.

"Pansy, Vincent and Gregory tried to kill us. At the same time, Daphne and Milicent tried to kill Ron and Minnie, while Blaise and her friends tried to kill Dawn. The fact we survived doesn't negate what they did"

"I would tend to agree" Amelia nodded "Professor Dumbledore - do you have anything to say?"

"I was not present for the events, Director Bones" Dumbledore admitted "All I saw was Mr Weasley pointing a wand at Miss Zabini, while his girlfriend brought out the stunned bodies of a number of students from this bar on to the street"

"Are you suggesting they are lying?"

"Earlier this year, Harry and his friend beat up these same students for no apparent reason..."

"That's a lie!" Sirius yelled.

"Mr Black - you will keep your opinions to yourself" Amelia glared at him until he sat down again, then turned back to Harry "Mr Potter - anything to say?"

"It wasn't us" Harry shrugged "Personally, I think they did it to themselves, to get us in to trouble with Professor Umbridge"

"Why would they do that?"

"They are children of Death Eaters, Director" Hermione said in a calm voice "Blaise said that Pansy was ordered to kill us by Voldemort. Maybe he was hoping we'd get expelled earlier in the year, leaving us defenceless"

"Do you have anything to back up this claim?"

"No" She smiled "But DMLE rules allow you to give Veritaserum to witnesses in crimes, don't they?"

"Yes" Amelia frowned "But how will that...." She trailed off, then smiled "Miss Granger - would you be willing to..."

"Yes" Hermione stood up and walked over to where Tonks was standing "Miss Tonks - if you wouldn't mind?"

"I object!" Dumbledore leaped to his feet "Dosing children with a highly powerful serum like this is very unusual, and can not be done without permission of their guardians!"

"Then Dawn and I will take her place" Harry said, standing up. His sister stood up a second later, nodding in agreement "That's assuming our father doesn't mind?"

"Go nuts" Sirius grinned.

"I LOVE THE CANNONS!" Dawn yelled, causing everyone to turn and stare at her in surprise "Well - Dad said I could go nuts"

"Hey!" Ron objected.

"Sorry Ron" Dawn smirked.

"If you're quite done?" Amelia smiled indulgently "Mr Potter, Miss Potter - do you agree to this?"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Okay then. Auror Tonks - please give Mr Potter a suitable dose"

"Yes, Director"

xoxox

"My Lord - I have... news" Lucius bowed down before Voldemort.

"Yes?"

"It appears that Miss Parkinson's plans failed. The members of her group are being interrogated by Director Bones"

"Oh dear" Voldemort frowned "Can we get to her? Before she talks?"

"It would be dangerous" Lucius replied "A direct attack on Hogsmeade, while the DDMLE and a squad of Aurors are present would incur a lot of risk"

"But allowing her to be subjected to a veritaserum interrogation would be better?" Draco asked from the corner. Lucius turned to stare at him.

"You have something to say, boy?" Voldemort asked.

"Pansy has been in the inner circle, my Lord" Draco approached the throne and bowed "She knows the name of every Death Eater, every student on our side. She knows the locations of manors and houses, and it is not impossible that The Unspeakables could break the secrets from her mind"

"So you believe it is worth risking the lives of my followers?" Voldemort stared at him. Draco swallowed, then nodded.

"Yes, my Lord" There was a long period of silence, then Voldemort stood up.

"Very well. Lucius, Draco, Nott, Jugson - you will go to Hogsmeade, and wait for the group to leave The Three Broomsticks. Target Parkinson and the rest of her group, but leave the others alone"

"My Lord?" Lucius turned in surprise "You don't want to kill Bones, or Potter?"

"No" Voldemort shook his head "I do not want an all out war - not yet. If we assassinate Bones, Dumbledore or even Potter, they will be forced to strike back"

"But not Pansy?"

"She's a low ranking Death Eater" Lucius replied "They won't care if we kill her"

xoxox

"Well, Mr Potter, Miss Potter - I am now satisfied that these students attacked you, and consequently am ready to charge them with attempted murder" Amelia turned to Tonks "Auror - do we have enough veritaserum to question them now?" Tonks nodded, but before Amelia could continue, Umbridge stood up.

"Madam Director - there's something you should be aware of before you question them" She glanced at Pansy "When I caught up with Miss Parkinson, she was...." She looked around "She'd been attacked"

"Attacked?" Amelia leaned forward, and noticed Sirius and Harry did too "By whom?"

"I don't know" Umbridge sighed "But it follows the patterns of the other four attacks. Miss Parkinson.... she's lost her mind"

"Dear god" Emily exclaimed "You didn't see what did it, did you?"

"I'm afraid not" She shook her head "I found her wandering back out of the woods near the end of town, but she was alone" Amelia glanced at Pansy.

"She seems.... quieter than the other victims"

"I silenced her, Madam Director" Umbridge replied sadly "Despite my.... disagreements with her choices, I did not want her exposed to public humiliation"

"Oh" Amelia paused, then turned to Sirius "Mr Black - you seem to know something about this?"

"Yes, Madam Director" Sirius nodded "There have been six similar attacks on muggles since the start of the school year. Every case the same as Miss Parkinson. And I understand that there have been four more attacks on various mages?"

"Why didn't you report these attacks?" Dumbledore turned to glare at him.

"Why didn't you know?" Sirius retorted "And why haven't you informed the magical world of the threat?"

"We didn't feel it was necessary, as the attacks were so few and far between" Dumbledore replied "And we didn't want to panic the general public"

"The same what you don't want to panic them over Voldemort's return?" Emily yelled.

"EXCUSE ME!" Amelia cut across the argument "We can argue over the past later" She glared at Sirius and Dumbledore, who both nodded "Professor Umbridge - I realise this will be a silly question, but is Miss Parkinson able to answer questions?"

"No" The Defence Professor shook her head "She doesn't even know who she is, let alone where. And to answer your next question, she is not, by any definition you care to use, capable of standing trial. She needs to go to St Mungo's, and will probably spend the rest of her life there"

"Very well" Amelia stood up "Auror Tonks - arrange a detail to escort the rest of the students to The Ministry holding cells. Headmaster - I suggest you recall all your students to school as soon as possible. If Miss Parkinson was attacked in the woods, I don't want anyone anywhere near there" She looked around the room "That includes all of you. Consider the area off limits, by order of the DMLE" There were various nods of agreement "Good" She looked around "Thought most of you don't work for me, I guess this is where I dismiss you"

xoxox

"Wait until they are clear" Lucius said quietly "And remember - only our people"

"Yes, father" Draco turned, and raised his wand, then whispered to himself "Potter - your time has come!"


	12. The Second War Begins

"Harry - just a moment" Sirius called his son back as the others left. When the bar was empty, he smiled "So - you are okay?"

"I'm fine" He replied "They didn't hurt any of us, and it seems Min's extra lessons paid off"

"Good" Sirius nodded, then glanced at the door "I don't know what plans you had for summer, but Emily and I would greatly appreciate it if you only invited Luna back at the start of the holidays"

"Okay" Harry shrugged "Why?"

"We've found some things about - about the attacks, Luna's dreams and The Sorting Hat's song from the start of the year"

"They're all connected?"

"It seems so. But there's more, and that's what we want to talk to you about" He paused "But it's something we want to keep in the family, at least for the moment" He stared at Harry, who nodded in understanding. A moment later, the young man smirked.

"So you're already thinking of Luna as family?" He grinned, but before Sirius could respond, they heard a series of screams from outside, along with a number of spells being cast "What the hell?"

xoxox

"Minerva, Filius, Dolores - can you start to round up the students?" Dumbledore looked around as the large group walked out in to the open.

"Of course, Albus" McGonagall replied "I'll...." She trailed of, then suddenly pulled out her wand "Something's wrong"

"Minerva?" Amelia looked around "What's...."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The killing curse flew from the shadows, struck Pansy in the chest and sent her crashing to the ground.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Two more curses followed, and Daphne and Milicent fell to the floor.

"Where are they coming from?" Dawn yelled.

"The alley" Tonks pointed, then jumped to one side as a stunning spell flew through the air.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini collapsed.

"Any means necessary!" Amelia yelled "Stop them! Now!"

xoxox

"We're leaving" Lucius said "We've done what we came to do"

"One second" Draco replied, then levelled his wand at the crowd.

xoxox

"Ginny - what's going on?" Harry had crept over to where Ginny was sheltering behind a bench.

"Someone's firing killing curses across the street, but we can't get close enough to stop them"

"Death Eaters?"

"No clue. Tonks and the others sent a volley of curses over, but it didn't seem to do anything" She glanced across the street "Do you think they're gone?"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry stared in disbelief as the bolt of sickly green light flew across the street, straight towards his sister.

xoxox

"DAWN!" Colin lunged forward, but knew he wouldn't get to her before the killing curse did.

xoxox

Dawn stared in disbelief as the killing curse flew towards her, then let out an 'umph' of surprise as she was pushed to the ground.

xoxox

"What have you done?" Lucius stared down at his son "We're going! Now! And when The Dark Lord finds out about this, may god have mercy on your soul, because no one else will"

xoxox

Dawn looked up from the floor at the faces above her.

"What happened?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Someone tried to kill you" Sirius said in a surprisingly calm voice "They got Pansy, Daphne, Blaise, Milicent, Vincent and Gregory, and you were their next target" Dawn stared at him for a moment, then turned to Harry.

"I'm not dead, right?"

"No" Harry said with a sigh "You aren't dead"

"You don't have to sound so sad about it" Dawn replied with a smirk, then realised no one was smiling back "What?" She watched Harry and Luna exchange glances "What?" Harry knelt down beside her, and took her hand. Then, ever so slowly, he moved his gaze to her left. She followed, then gasped in surprise at what she saw.

"She stepped in to the path of the the curse, and pushed you out of the way" Luna said, tears in her eyes "Professor Umbridge saved your life"

xoxox

Later that evening, Dumbledore stood up at the front of The Great Hall.

"If I may have your attention please?" He said, then realised everyone was already silent and looking at him "Earlier today, a number of Slytherin students were killed by an unknown party. In addition, Professor Dolores Umbridge was also killed by this unknown party, in the act of defending one of her students" He glanced at the Gryffindor table, noticing Summer, Harry and Luna all had their heads bowed "She made the ultimate sacrifice, and I would ask you now to stand in silence for a minute, to honour her memory" Before he had finished speaking, Harry, Summer and all five of their friends had stood up, closely followed by the rest of the students "Professor Umbridge"

As the minute ticked by, he watched the various reactions around the hall. The Slytherin table seemed to be in shock - but then again, five of their number had been killed, and it would take them time to get over it. The other three tables were all standing in silence, but the majority of them seemed to be merely going through the motions. He knew that Umbridge was not well liked, but he also knew the majority of the students were too polite to interrupt a minute's silence.

However Harry, Summer and their friends looked as if they were truly honouring the Defence Professor's memory. There was no hint that they were anything other than genuine, and - even given that she had saved the young girl's life - it seemed strange for seven people who had spent the whole year fighting her.

Then there was the fact Harry had called her by her first name.

'Yes' He thought to himself 'This requires more investigation'

"Thank you" He said suddenly "You may all be seated" As the various students sat down, he glanced at the parchment on his desk "With the events at Hogsmeade, and various other factors to consider, the school will close at the end of next week for the summer. This will permit the students in their fifth and seventh years to finish their exams, and ensure all your parents have enough time to make alternative arrangements" He paused, then his face turned serious "Finally, I can not stress enough how important it is you all keep inside the wards until the end of term. No one is to leave the school without permission, and - unless it is an emergency, I would not count on that permission being granted. Do I make myself clear?" There was a ripple of nods and murmurs of agreement "That is all I have to say for now. Please return to your meals"

xoxox

"I want to get The DA together. Tonight if possible, if not, then tomorrow" Dawn said quietly. Harry looked at her curiously.

"Any particular reason?" He asked.

"They think Professor Umbridge was a bad guy" She replied in the same quiet voice "I think it's time we tell them the truth. That she was on our side - that The DA was her creation"

"Are we going to tell them everything?" He continued.

"You mean about The Minister, and Dumbledore?"

"For example"

"What do you think?"

"If the second war has begun - if this was only the opening salvo - we will need Dumbledore on our side" Harry replied with a thoughtful look "If we tell them everything he's done - the lies, the manipulations and so on - we risk turning everyone against him" He shrugged "I agree with telling them about Professor Umbridge, but lets see how it goes before we go any further" He glanced around, then leaned forward and lowered his voice even further "Mum and Dad want to talk to Luna and us about something when we get home. Dad also made it clear that he doesn't want anyone else to know"

"Did he say what it was about?"

"Luna's dreams, The Hat's song and the attacks"

"Swell" She rolled her eyes "And I thought our problems would be over once Parkinson was deal....." She trailed off "Sorry - bad choice of words"

"I understand" He reached out and took her hand "You can't feel guilty, Dawn. She said she came here to protect us, and to keep us safe"

"But she died for me" Dawn stared at him, though her eyes were not exactly focused "It's hard not to feel responsible"

"Would you feel better if you were dead, and she were sat next to Professor Vector?" Harry smiled when she shook her head "She died for you, but it's not your fault, sister of mine"

"No?"

"No" Dawn sighed.

"Doesn't make me feel any better"

xoxox

"Minister - I believe we should tell the public the truth" Amelia sat opposite Fudge "The battle this afternoon was only the first in the war. There will be more"

"How can you be sure?"

"Pansy Parkinson took Harry and Luna prisoner on the orders of Voldemort. The direct orders" Amelia replied "There are good odds she was killed to stop her talking - to stop her telling us about the inner circle" She paused "He's moving, Minister, and we have to tell the public"

xoxox

"Thank you all for coming" Hermione faced The DA "I know the majority of you have OWL revision, and that the rest of you probably have better things to do this evening, but we wanted to tell you the truth about what happened today, and about the events of the school year" She glanced at Dawn, who nodded "What you do with this information is up to you, but I ask you to hear us out first before you make up your mind"

"Harry!" Luna crashed through the doors "We need a radio!" Harry jumped to his feet as she pushed through the crowd.

"Why?"

"Just - radio!" Luna replied. Harry closed his eyes, and a radio appeared next to Hermione. She tuned it to the Wizarding Wireless Network, then turned the volume up.

"We are at The Ministry of Magic, awaiting Minister Cornelius Fudge who is going to make a statement. It is believed he will speak about an attack in Hogsmeade earlier today" Everyone in the room turned to face Luna, who was now sat in a chair, breathing hard.

"My dad is at the press conference" She said between breaths "He thought we should hear what The Minister has to say"

"Ladies and Gentlemen - The Minister Of Magic" The radio went quiet for a moment, then Fudge started to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming" Fudge paused "Just under a year ago, a young lady was murdered at the end of The Tri-Wizard Tournament. And while The Ministry denied it at the time, I can now tell you that she was murdered by Lord Voldemort" The room was filled with surprised gasps, while Harry and Luna merely exchanged glances "For security reasons, The Ministry kept this news from the public. This was my decision, and I alone take full responsibility for that choice" There was another pause.

"I had hoped that, if Lord Voldemort believed we were unaware of his return, he would move slowly, and not start an all out war. For the past eleven months, this tactic has worked well. However, now that Lord Voldemort has made his move, and the second wizarding war has begun, I feel it is my duty to ensure the whole of the wizarding world is aware, and able to protect themselves" There was a pause, then a reporter shouted a question.

"Minister - what happened to change your plans?"

"Professor Dolores Umbridge, High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, was executed by Death Eaters in Hogsmeade, following a confrontation between two groups of students" Fudge continued "She died saving the life of a fourth year students, and will be buried with full honours in three days time"

"Who was the student?"

"I am afraid I can't give that information out. I can give you the names of Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Milicent Bullstrode, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini. These students were also killed by Death Eaters this afternoon"

"What are your plans now?"

"At the moment, I am afraid that is classified, again for security reasons. However in the next few weeks, a number of changes will be made around the country to increase the safety and security of the public" There was a pause "Thank you all for coming. Good night"

Hermione clicked the radio off, then turned to Harry, who gave her a wry smile.

"I guess" He said, turning to face the rest of The DA "That we have more to talk about than I thought"

xoxox

Dumbledore clicked the radio off, then looked at the four Head's of Houses.

"It seems Minister Fudge has had a change of heart" McGonagall said acidly "Making us look like fools at the same time"

"Not necessarily" Dumbledore replied with a slight smile "Cornelius said that he kept the news of Lord Voldemort's return from the public for security reasons. My complicity in that action can be covered by the same excuse"

"You think that Fudge will protect you?" Snape asked in surprise.

"It is not in his interest to feed me to the wolves in this instance" Dumbledore continued "And I think he will be aware of that" He paused, then sighed "What does concern me is the first attack on Miss Parksinon. This - thing, whatever it is, is now within touching distance of the school"

"You think it's coming here? I mean to Hogwarts specifically?" Sprout asked.

"The attacks in both the wizarding and muggle worlds have been moving closer and closer, and now one has taken place on our doorstep" He closed his eyes "We have no idea what this creature is, and it could be knocking on our door tomorrow morning"

"Mr Potter appeared to have some idea" McGonagall suggested "He seemed to know what happened to Parkinson"

"I will talk to him before the end of school" Dumbledore nodded "I will also suggest that Director Bones does the same, though from today's events, I suspect he might be more willing to talk to her than to me"

"You think they are in collusion?"

"I think there is more going on than we know, Minerva" Dumbledore frowned "Far more than we know"

xoxox

"I realise that Hermione was going to tell you most of this, but Minister Fudge's announcement has changed a few things" Harry said from the front of The Room of Requirement "But first, I am afraid that I, on behalf of Dawn, Minnie and Luna have to apologise to you" He saw Luna smile.

"What did you do?" Padma asked.

"I am afraid I mislead you all over our.... relationship with Professor Umbridge" Harry said with a slight smile "Dolores Umbridge was sent her to protect me and my sister, on the orders of Cornelius Fudge"

"Why?" Terry asked.

"As much as I hate to say, I can't tell you" Harry admitted "But it was Professor Umbridge's suggestion that we form The DA, and most of the lessons we taught you were based on her lesson plans" He smiled at the looks of surprise and shock on the assembled faces "I know it is a lot to take in, but Professor Umbridge was one of the good guys, and, after today, my sister and I, will remember her with honour"

"What did happen today?" Lavender asked.

"That's a long story" Dawn said, standing up next to her brother "But if you will give us time, we'll tell you everything"

xoxox

"Minister, Mr and Mrs Black are here to see you"

"Send them in" Fudge stood up as Sirius and Emily entered "Mr Black, Mrs Black - to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We came to give you our condolences over the death of Professor Umbridge" Emily said in a soft voice "We know you were close"

"We were" Fudge replied in an equally soft voice "She recommended me for my first Ministry position, and served me faithfully all the years I was here" He bowed his head "It's hard to believe she's gone, but I have to admit - I can take comfort from the fact she died doing something heroic"

"That is our other reason - if we may, we would like permission to attend the funeral" Sirius said "Harry, Dawn, Luna Lovegood, Emily and me"

"I will see to it" Fudge nodded "I will also talk to Albus, as he will have to give the three children permission to leave school"

"Do you think he will?"

"I will make him an offer he can't refuse" Fudge replied, causing both Emily and Sirius to smirk "Dolores thought that, as Minister, I might appreciate the film"

"I'm not sure I want a Minister influenced by Vito Corleone" Emily grinned, then glanced at Sirius "There is something else we have to tell you, but before we can, we need to put you under an Omega Class secrecy spell"

"Pardon me?"

"It's to do with the attack on Miss Parkinson today, and the other attacks" Sirius continued "But for a number of reasons, I can't tell you unless we can be sure you won't tell anyone else. Not Director Bones, not The Department of Mysteries and certainly not Albus Dumbledore" Fudge stared at them for a few moments.

"Do you think I need to know this?"

"Yes" Both Emily and Sirius replied without hesitation.

"Then cast your spell" He stood up. Emily stood up as well, and pointed her wand at him.

"Cornelius Fudge - do you agree to keep our secrets?"

"I do"

"And do you understand the penalty for violation of this spell?"

"I do"

"Then take now this charm, to protect our secrets, and be high in our trust" She moved her wand in a complicated pattern, then a ball of white light enveloped The Minister completely "If you break our trust, you will forfeit your magic, your position, your ability to love and your concept of personal hygiene" She saw Fudge cast a surprised look at her "As I have spoken, so mote it be" The ball flashed bright white, then vanished.

"My concept of personal hygiene?" Fudge asked with a smirk "You didn't want to take my life?"

"What fun would that be?" Sirius replied, returning the smirk "This way, if you betray us, you will regret it for a very, very long time"

"Then it's a good thing I have no intention of betraying you, isn't it?" Fudge's face turned serious "So - tell me what's so important you think I should end up smelling for the rest of my life?" Sirius and Emily exchanged glances again, then Emily turned back.

"What we're about to tell you is known to only three other people. Remus Lupin, Alison Lupin and our daughter Lily-Anne Potter"

"Not Harry or Dawn?"

"We are going to tell them when they come home, along with Luna" She continued "But after the attack in Hogsmeade, we decided that you, as Minister, had to know as soon as possible"

"Okay" He nodded "But you don't want me to tell anyone else?"

"Once you've heard what we have to tell you, you'll understand why"

"Okay" He nodded again "Tell me" Emily paused, and took a deep breath.

"The creature that is responsible for these attacks is after a specific person. This person is the reason that the attacks have been moving north, and is now based just outside the school"

"Do you know who this person is?" Fudge asked.

"We do" Sirius nodded "It's...."

xoxox

"Harry - do you have a moment?" Lauria asked as The DA meeting broke up.

"Of course" He smile at her "What's up?" She looked around, then took his hand and walked him over to a corner of the room "Okay...."

"Sorry - I just wanted to talk in private" She glanced around again, then lowered her voice "There's something I haven't told you, that I possibly should"

"Okay" He said again "Do you want to tell me now?"

"That was my plan" She paused "So far I've only told Ginny about this, but I do plan to tell the others. It's just...." She trailed off "You've all been so good to me, and made me feel very welcome, but...."

"But what?" He asked kindly.

"I'm leaving Hogwarts" She said simply.

"Really? When?"

"At the end of the year" She continued "My parents are moving to Australia, and have arranged for me to transfer to a new school" She gazed up at him "You have to say something, Harry"

"What would you like me to say?" He asked "We'll miss you, and I'd rather you didn't leave, but if your parents are moving, I don't suppose there is a choice"

"Not really, no" She sighed "I mean, I could stay with other members of my family, but the idea of losing my parents...." She trailed off and shook her head "I don't want to run out on you - especially if the war is going to start a new, but I don't see any other way"

"It's okay" He smiled "None of us is going to blame you, or be annoyed with you" He paused "If you like, we can organize a party next Friday - a farewell kind of thing"

"That'd be nice" She smiled back, then stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek "Thank you for everything, Mr Potter"

"You're most welcome, Miss Turner" He pulled her in to a hug.

xoxox

Cornelius Fudge stared at Sirius and Emily in silence, then closed his eyes.

"You're sure about all this?"

"As sure as we can be" Emily said "It could all be a huge mistake, but honestly - I don't think so"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing" Sirius replied, causing Fudge to gape at him in surprise.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing" Emily agreed "We're already taking some action, and by the end of the summer, we are pretty sure we will have a suitable plan in place" She paused "If you take action, Amelia, The Wizengamot, Dumbledore or all three will notice, and I'm sorry, but we can't risk it"

"I understand" He nodded "But can you keep me informed and up to date? Just in case I can think of something you haven't?"

"Of course" Sirius grinned "We wouldn't have told you otherwise" He and Emily stood up "If there's nothing else, we should be going. Remus is babysitting LA, and she can sometimes be a bit of a handful"

"Your daughter? A handful?" Fudge smiled at him "Surely not!"

xoxox

"Minister Fudge has requested that you be given tomorrow off to attend Professor Umbridge's funeral" Dumbledore looked over his desk at Luna, Harry and Dawn "Your guardians will also be present" He stopped, gazing at them "May I ask if you have any explanation for this, given that I was under the impression you loathed her"

"Things aren't always what they seem, Professor" Luna smiled dreamily at him "You should know that, better than anyone"

"And regardless of what happened previously, Headmaster, Professor Umbridge died to save my sister" Harry said in a gentle voice "There is nothing I can do to repay that, but I can ensure I pay my respects properly to the woman Dawn owes her life to" Dumbledore gazed at them for a few moments, then nodded.

"Very well. Summer and Miss Lovegood can attend, however there is a problem with you Harry"

"If it's about History of Magic, I am happy to take a U, sir" He smiled "I'm not taking it at NEWT level, and even if I attend the exam, I'm not going to get any higher than A at best"

"You seem to have given this some thought"

"Not really, sir" Harry shrugged "I just know my limitations, and, if I may be honest, I am never going to need a History Of Magic OWL in my future"

"If that is what you believe, I will leave it up to you whether you attend the funeral or not" Dumbledore replied "But I should caution you not to make rash decisions this early in your life. No one knows what the future holds, and someday you might regret not taking that exam"

"With all due respect, sir, my future is pretty much set in one of two paths" Harry grinned "And I can't see me needing any OWLS in either of them, let alone History of Magic" He stood up, and Dawn and Luna quickly followed suit "If that is all?"

"Just one more thing" Dumbledore replied "What can you tell me about the attack on Miss Parkinson?"

"I swear on my life, Headmaster, that I can honestly tell you nothing. I don't know what caused it, or why it picked on Pansy" Harry said quickly "I know there have been other attacks, but I would imagine Minister Fudge and Director Bones would be a better source of information" He paused, then grinned "At least I hope they would" He glanced at the two girls, who both nodded in agreement.

"Very well - you can go. I'm sure you have a lot of revision to do"

"Of course sir" Harry took the girls' hands, and together they walked out of the office. As they walked down the stairs to the fourth floor, Luna glanced across at the other two.

"Is it me, or did he give up too easily?"

xoxox

"We commit the body of Professor Umbridge to the ground, and her soul to those who have gone before. May perpetual light shine upon her, and we ask that eternal life is granted unto her"

xoxox

"Minister Fudge - thank you for inviting us" Harry held out his hand "And my condolences on your loss. While I admit I didn't like some of her views, she was a good woman, and we all owe her our lives"

"Thank you" Fudge nodded, then glanced at Dawn, then turned back to Harry "I realise this is not really the place, and certainly not the time, but I thought I should tell you, I am at your service"

"Pardon me?"

"Your parents told me about your.... what did you call it?"

"Inner Council" Sirius supplied.

"Inner Council, and I will be happy to provide whatever help I can to take this fight to Voldemort"

"Thank you" Harry nodded "Having Ministry support - even if it is only one person - will no doubt prove invaluable"

"On that topic, I'd like to bring Amelia in, and maybe some Aurors" Fudge replied in a quiet voice "She is the brightest tactical mind I know, and she already knows about.... about your situation" Harry glanced at Luna and Dawn, who both nodded, then at Sirius, who nodded as well.

"Talk to the Director, but leave the Aurors our of it, at least for now" He replied "Some of them are working for Dumbledore's Order"

"Does Amelia...."

"She knows which are and which aren't" Dawn said with a smile.

"Excellent" Fudge gave her a smile, then looked around "I'm sorry, I have to go. Ministry business and all that" He held out his hand and Harry shook it again "Take care, Mr Potter - I'd hate to lose you"

"I'd hate to be lost" Harry smiled "But I think my friends will have something to say about that"

"Damn right" Luna and Dawn said in unison, causing Fudge to smile.

"No doubt I will see you soon" He nodded, then turned and walked away. The group watched him leave, then Sirius reached out and laid his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We need to get you back to school" Harry stared at him, then nodded.

"Lets go then" He took Luna's hand, and they started to walk away. A few moments later, they realised Dawn wasn't following them "Dawnie?" She turned and smiled at him.

"Sorry - I'll be there in a moment" She turned back to stare at the dais, where the coffin had stood. She gave a short bow "Goodbye, Professor. And thank you"


	13. Departures and Discoveries

Hermione looked round the Room of Requirement, then stood up, a glass in hand.

"This is the last DA meeting of the year" She smiled "You've all done very well this year, and I can't express how proud of all of you I am" She grinned "Further more, I look forward to seeing your skills proven when the fifth years amongst you get your OWL results in a few weeks time" There was a ripple of moans through the room. She frowned, and glanced at Harry "Am I the only one who is excited about getting my results?"

"So it would seem" He smirked back at her.

"Philistines, the lot of you" She shook her head and looked back at the group "Exams aside, there are two things that we asked you here tonight to discuss" She paused "The first is to tell you that we don't know if this will carry on next year or not. With Professor Umbridge's death, the Headmaster will have to find another DaDa Professor next year, and his choice will effect whether we need or want to do this"

"But we could always use a study group, whether we have a good teacher or not" Neville called out "I mean - speaking personally, I can use all the help I can get" There were a few amused chuckles round the room as he smiled in self deprecation.

"We'll give it some thought over the summer" Hermione replied with a smile "But it will also depend on whether Professor Dumbledore finds out or not" She shrugged "That's about the best I can do for the time being" There was a ripple of nods "Then we'll call that settled" She glanced over at Lauria, who nodded "The second reason we are here tonight is for a farewell party" There were a few puzzled looks around the room, but a few others nodded and smiled "As some of you may know, our good and dear friend Lauria is leaving Hogwarts at the end of the year"

"Which some of us call tomorrow" Ginny added.

"Quite. Lauria is one of the founders of The DA, and someone who has helped each and every one of you over the past year, not to mention everything she's done for me and Harry in the past four years" She smiled as Lauria started blushing "Not least of which was helping to save Dawn's life during the Pettigrew attack" This time she paused to allow a few claps and cheers "Needless to say, the six of us will miss her a great deal, and I hope I speak for everyone when I say we wish her well for the future, and especially for her next year at her new school" She held up her glass "My friends - I give you Lauria Turner!"

"LAURIA!" Everyone in the room shouted in unison. The girl in question stood up and gave a short bow, then walked over to where Hermione was stood.

"Thank you" She smiled at everyone "I have enjoyed my last four years...." She paused, then grinned "Well - most of them. Fighting an insane animagus wasn't as fun as it sounds, and watching Harry go through The Tri-Wizard Tournament was kind of sucky" She glanced at Harry "Though probably not as sucky as actually going through it"

"To say the least" Harry returned her smile.

"No doubt my next three years at school will be far less.... eventful than my last four years here, but I suspect they won't be anywhere near as interesting" She paused, then turned to where the rest of The Inner Council were stood "And I know I will never make friends as good as those I have here" She trailed off as she wiped her eyes "So - thank you for your good wishes, and for making the past four years as fun as they have been" She looked around, then grinned "That's it - I am done talking. Go party" She clicked her fingers, and a radio appeared in the corner, playing some easy listening.

xoxox

Half an hour later, Lauria smiled as Harry walked over to where she was talking with the Patils.

"Padma, Parvati - if you will excuse me, I must take this lovely young lady away for a little while" He took Lauria's hand "I promise I will return her shortly, but a few of us want to say a special goodbye" The twins nodded, and Harry laid Lauria to the corner of the room.

"If you'll excuse us, we're just going to have a private farewell" Hermione called out, then, with a wave of her hand, a small room appeared, separating the seven members of The Inner Council from the rest of The DA. Harry looked around, then smiled at Lauria.

"So - a special goodbye?" Lauria asked with a smile "If you add anything to what Minuet said earlier, I think my head might grow too big to get out of the room" She smirked at the expression on Hermione's face.

"Oh - we have no desire to praise you any more" Dawn said with a grin "Despite the fact I owe you my life, as do most of the six of us here" Her grin increased as Lauria blushed "No - we just dragged you in here to give you your presents" She turned to Harry "Do you have them?"

"Have what?" Harry asked with a straight face, then grinned "Of course" He reached over to the table and picked up two packages "Lauria, after a few discussions, we realised there isn't a great deal we could give you to show you how much we'll miss you"

"I wasn't expecting anything..."

"But it turns out that, contrary to popular opinion, Colin does actually have his uses"

"Hey! I'll have you know Colin has a lot of uses!" Dawn replied with a smile.

"I really don't want to know" Harry shook his head, then turned back to Lauria "Anyway - as you may remember, young Mr Creevy has a habit of not going anywhere without his camera. And while some of us might not find this as endearing as others, it has proved useful" He held out a small package, wrapped in decoratively covered paper. Lauria took it.

"If this is pictures of DA members doing a 'Men of Hogwarts' calender, I will have to kill you" She grinned as Ron and Harry blushed, then ripped the paper off to reveal a small, leather book, entitled 'Hogwarts, A History'

"Hermione picked the title" Ginny said with a smile "She thought it would be funny" Hermione blushed, then Lauria opened the book at the first page, to find a picture of her, Luna, Ginny and Dawn stood in front of the castle.

"With only one or two exceptions, Colin has kept every picture he's taken" Dawn said quietly "And since he spent a fair amount of his time hanging around with us...."

"It's wonderful" She replied, flicking through the pages. Picture after picture of her, her friends and the school faced her "I mean - it's......." She trailed off.

"Wonderful?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Thank you" She laid the book down on the table, then bounced to her feet and threw her arms around Harry "Thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek, then turned and bounded over to Dawn. For the next few moments, she hugged each of the Inner Council in turn, until she hugged Ginny, and turned back to Harry, who was now holding another package "There's something else?"

"Just one more thing" Harry admitted, then handed her the present "This is from my parents, Uncle Moody and Aunt Alison and Uncle Eric" She unwrapped it, then looked back up at him.

"A mirror?"

"You've seen the mirrors Dawn and I have?" He asked, and she nodded "The major problem they have is that they can only form single connections - you can only talk to one person at a time" He gestured to the mirror she was now holding "This is the first of the next generation. With that, you can talk to as many people as you want, providing they have a mirror. And, if they have a next gen mirror too, they can talk to everyone else as well" He smiled at the look of surprise on her face "We thought you might want to keep in touch"

"Oh my" She looked at the mirror, then tapped it "Dawn Potter, Harry Potter" A moment later, Harry and Dawn grinned, pulling the mirrors out of their robes and tapped them as well. As they did, Lauria's mirror projected a beam of light, and Harry and Dawn's images appeared above it.

"Hey" Dawn waved in to her mirror, and the image did the same thing.

"Wow" Lauria exclaimed, then tapped the mirror twice, shutting it down "I am impressed" She paused "Can I hug you again?"

"If you want to" Harry grinned, and Lauria walked over and squeezed him tight.

"Thank you" She whispered "I was dreading leaving all of you behind, more than you can imagine"

"It's a pleasure" He whispered back "And I know Dawn and Ginny are going to miss you too, and hopefully this will make it less bad"

"I'm sure it will" She leaned back and looked around "Thank you - all of you. I promise I will keep in touch, and that I won't forget you" She smiled "But now, I think we should rejoin the party"

xoxox

"So - how long do you think he's going to drone on for this time?" Ginny asked Dawn "Harry bet he would talk for ten minutes, about loss, sacrifice and bad choices"

"And you?"

"Eight minutes, sacrifice and bad choices" Ginny replied, glancing up "So far it looks like we're both going to win"

".....and while we have suffered some loss....."

"Damn it" Ginny snapped her fingers as Dawn smirked, then glanced at her watch "But hey - three more minutes and your brother loses as well"

"Which is, of course, the point" Dawn grinned.

"Of course" Ginny glanced across to The Hufflepuff table where Lauria was sat, watching Dumbledore "I'm going to miss her"

"I know" Dawn smiled softly "I'll miss her too, but I think you're going to be most affected"

"Because?"

"I have Colin. Ron and Hermione have each other, as do Harry and Luna" She paused "We really need to find you a boyfriend"

"That would be nice, but Lauria and I narrowed the good choices down to three people - your brother, my brother and Colin" She gave a small laugh at Dawn's expression "That was my thought as well"

"Okay - so we can't find you a boyfriend yet" Dawn admitted "But who knows - maybe someone will drop out of the sky, and make all your dreams come true"

"....and so - I wish you all happy holidays, and hope to see you back in September, ready to start a new school year" Dumbledore sat down to a light smattering of applause, and Dawn looked at her watch.

"Ten minutes on the dot" She said, then she and Ginny looked up the table to where Harry was staring back at them, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Have I mentioned how much I loathe your brother sometimes?"

"Oh - don't worry" Dawn grinned "I feel that way ninety percent of the time"

xoxox

"Ready?"

"Ready"

"Then lets do it"

xoxox

"What's your rush?" Lauria stared at Ginny as she hurried down the grand staircase "The coaches won't leave us behind"

"I know, but we want to et a good seat on The Express, don't we?" Ginny took her hand, and started pulling her along. Lauria stared at her with a slight look of puzzlement on her face.

xoxox

"She's coming"

"Then lets go"

xoxox

"Oh my!" Lauria skidded to a halt outside the school, staring in surprise at the scene in front of her.

Every member of The DA was gathered, along with most of the other students, and a huge banner reading "Goodbye and good luck" was fluttering in the breeze.

"Miss Turner" Harry gave a deep bow "We didn't think your final departure from Hogwarts should go unheralded"

"So it seems" She grinned "But a banner? It seems...."

"What?"

"It seems a little small, especially from the son of The Marauders"

"Ah" Harry nodded "You do have a point" He turned to Dawn and Luna "Shall we?"

"We shall" They both nodded, then all three of them raised their wands, and called out in unison "Lumos Explosivia!"

xoxox

"My word" Dumbledore stared out from the doors of the school.

"Exceptional work" Flitwick exclaimed.

"It's beautiful" McGonagall added.

"Typical Potter" Snape sneered "Can't do anything without showing off"

"But you have to admit, Severus" Sprout smirked "He does it so well!"

They continued to watch the firework display in silence.

xoxox

"That was amazing!" Lauria grinned as she and the others settled in to their compartment on the Hogwarts' Express "Where did you...."

"As you said - children of The Marauders" Dawn grinned "We learned our craft from the best of the best, and it seemed a waste not to use it at least once"

"Hey - you can use it again when you've got rid of Voldemort" Lauria grinned back at her "I am pretty sure that would be a suitable time" She paused "I'm just sorry I won't be around to see them"

"We'll send you a pensieve memory" Ginny replied "In fact - we'll send you six, so you can see it in all its glory"

"Thank you" Lauria smiled, then looked around "So - anyone want a game of snap?"

xoxox

"So, Albus - what are your plans for next year?" Snape leaned back in his chair "Because in terms of gaining Potter's trust, and ensuring he is ready to fight the war - a war that now seems to have started in earnest by the way - you don't seem to have had the best year"

"I can't deny that" Dumbledore replied with a sigh "Harry is drawing further away from me. His relationship with Miss Lovegood hasn't helped matters - quite aside from not being a suitable consort, she is filling his head with all sorts of delusions and ideas"

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't believe Miss Weasley would be much better" Dumbledore tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Suffice to say, I suspect it will be a lot harder to break Black's hold on him, and to get him back on track to fulfilling his destiny" The Headmaster continued "But, if you agree, I can tell you what part of the plan will be"

"Do tell"

"After Dolores' unfortunate accident, I find myself in need of a new Defence Professor" Dumbledore smiled "Would you like the job?"

xoxox

"So - I guess this is it" Lauria glanced at her parents, then turned back to her friends "I'll be in touch as soon as we're settled"

"Okay" Harry leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek "Take care, my friend"

"I'll try" She turned to Dawn "You look after him now, y'hear?"

"I'll try" Dawn replied with a sad smile, then leaned over and hugged her.

A few moments, and a lot of hugs, later, Lauria turned to Ginny.

"Not to sound like Dorothy, but I think I'll miss you most of all"

"Dorothy who?" Lauria let out a laugh.

"Never mind" She pulled Ginny in to a hug "I'm sorry to be leaving you all alone, but someday you'll find someone"

"I know" Ginny replied "And when you come back this way, I'll let you meet him" She paused "Providing you promise not to steal him" Lauria let out another laugh.

"I promise" She smiled, then took a step back and faced the group "Take care, friends of mine, because when I do come back this way, I want to see you all, looking like you do now" She paused "Only a little happier. My god could you look any more miserable?" She held her hand up before they could reply "Check that - I don't think I want to know" She turned and walked back to her parents, then turned back and gave them a brief wave. A second later, the three had apparated away, leaving an empty space behind them.

"Come on sis" Ron put his arm around Ginny's shoulder "We should get going - mum'll be here soon, and we don't want to be found consorting with malcontents and reprobates"

"Am I the malcontent, or the reprobate?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Jury's still out" Dawn returned the smirk, then turned back to the two Weasleys "We'll try to keep in touch, but if not - have a nice summer"

"You too" Ron smiled, and Ginny nodded, then they turned and walked down the platform.

"I guess I should be going too" Hermione sighed "My parents will be waiting on the other side of the gate"

"Okay" Harry leaned over and hugged her "We'll see you in two days?"

"Of course" She nodded "How else are Luna, Dawn and I going to plot your surprise birthday party?" Leaving him staring at her in surprise, she skipped off down the platform. He watched her go, then turned back to Dawn and Luna.

"What's this about a surprise party?" He asked "And when did she start to skip?"

xoxox

"I thought we'd made it clear that we didn't want you having anything to do with that Potter boy and his friends?" Molly stared down at her two children.

"Yes, mother" Ron nodded "You made it very clear"

"And yet Albus reports that you spent most of the year ignoring us, and that it almost got you killed"

"Yes mother" Ron repeated.

"But Pansy and _her_ little friends would've killed us anyway, just because we are your children"

"So this is our fault?" Molly snapped.

"No" Ginny shook her head "That's not what I meant" She paused "Pansy was under direction from Voldemort...." She paused again as both her parents shivered "....and you two have not exactly been quiet about opposing him. So they were using us to get at you"

"And it's more than likely that the things we learned from Harry and Hermione are what saved us" Ron added "If we'd kept away like you asked, we'd be dead"

"So you could say that Harry and his little friends saved our lives" Ginny continued, then - with a pause for dramatic effect - added "Again" Molly stared at them for a moment, then shook her head.

"None the less - if you continue to associate with them, I will have no choice but to withdraw you from the school" She smiled at the looks of surprise on their faces "I would try to get Potter and his band expelled, but somehow I think Albus wouldn't go for that"

"Probably not" Ron smirked "But there's something else you should consider, mother of mine"

"And what's that?"

"There's a war coming" Ginny said seriously "It's already started, but it's only going to get worse" She glanced at Ron, who nodded "We've promised to stand side by side with Harry and Dawn as they fight that war, and we have no intention of breaking that promise"

"And Harry and Dawn have both promised to stand with us as we fight it" Ron continued "If you withdraw us from school, I have no doubt that they will do the same" He smiled as a look of surprise came across his mother's face "And it also wouldn't surprise me if Mr and Mrs Black upsticks and move, taking their children with them"

"But he can't...." Molly protested, but Ginny merely shook her head.

"He's Head of House Black, and Harry is Heir to House Potter. Do you really think there is anything they can't do if they put their minds to it?" She paused, then sighed "Here's what I suggest, mother. We're going to stay friends with Harry, Dawn, Luna and Hermione. Lauria too, but since she's moving, we won't see her as often. We will continue to associate with them, and - when the war comes - we will stand beside them, fight with them and die with them if that's what will be. And you will accept it. You don't have to like it, or even approve of it, but you will not stop us"

"Or what?"

"Or we'll disown you, and find another family to be a part of" Ron said solemnly.

"You wouldn't...." She glanced between the two of them "For that.... boy you'd give up your family?"

"We would, and we will" Ginny replied "So, mother, what's it going to be?"

xoxox

"What we've found out, we've kept to ourselves" Remus said from the front of the room "The only other person we've told is Minister Fudge"

"You told FUDGE?" Dawn exclaimed in surprise "Why not tell The Prophet while you're at it?"

"We put him under an Omega Level Secrecy Spell" Sirius said quickly "He won't tell anyone else, trust me"

"What were the conditions?" Luna asked curiously.

"Magic, job, his ability to love and his concept of personal hygiene" Emily grinned, causing Luna to laugh.

"Good choice" She smirked.

"Anyway - we'll explain why we told The Minister when we've explained what we told him" Remus continued "And if you still disagree with our choice, we'll take whatever actions you deem necessary to make it up to you" The three children nodded "Very well - over the past year, we've been investigating The Sorting Hat's song, the attacks against the mages and muggles, and Luna's dreams - particularly the one with the giant shiny lady in"

"You think there's a connection?" Luna asked, then shook her head "Of course you do. Why else would you be telling us now"

"We think that Luna's dream, and The Sorting Hat's song are both warnings - prophecies - about what's coming. About the.... the thing that has been attacking these people" He paused "That we are the ones who have to stop it - deal with it"

"Kill it?" Harry asked.

"Maybe" Remus shrugged "But aside from knowing what it is, we also know something else" He paused, then sighed "We know what it wants"

"What?" Luna asked. Remus paused, then took a deep breath and turned to face Dawn.

"It wants you, Dawnie"

xoxox

 _Coming soon....._

A young man sits on the stool, and looks up in apprehension as The Hat is lowered to his head.

xox

A middle aged woman points at Dawn, babbling in an incoherent manner.

xox

Bellatrix faces off against a stunningly beautiful blond haired woman.

xox

Ginny and the young man from the first clip are walking hand in hand through Hogsmeade.

xox

Luna and Draco are duelling.

xox

Snape and Harry are firing curses at each other.

xox

Dumbledore stares at Dawn with a contemplative look on his face.

xox

The main street of Hogsmeade is alive with spell fire of all different colours.

xox

Harry, Dawn and Luna are facing off against Dumbledore, their wands pointed at his heart.

 _The story continues in "A New Dawn : Allies"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimers**
> 
> As previously said - all characters, apart from Emily Black, Alison Lupin, Lily-Anne Potter and Lauria Turner, belong to their copyright holders (JK Rowling and Joss Whedon), and this is not an attempt to infringe said copyright.
> 
>  **Notes**
> 
> I realise this story is somewhat confusing in places, but as there are two more parts to the trilogy, things should begin to make more sense during the next story, and everything will be explained by the end of "A New Dawn : Enemies" (part three of the trilogy, obviously).
> 
> I will try to answer any questions (should any of you have any, of course), but without giving anything away about the next two parts.
> 
> My original plan was to write a chapter, then write another and post the first one, so I would be a chapter ahead all the time.
> 
> However my job changed in quite a drastic manner, and what with Christmas and my birthday happening quite close together (which, I admit, happens every year, because lets face it it would be quite surprising if it didn't), my writing schedule got a little disrupted, and I started writing a lot of chapters at once, then remembering to post them.


End file.
